Lutte
by Irisie
Summary: depuis qu'Edward est parti, Bella est livrée à elle-même, ou plutôt à Jacob. Mais si tout était à l'envers, Bella amoureuse de Jacob et Jacob insensible? Est-ce une lutte impossible à gagner?
1. Brise

Titre : Lutte  
>Résumé : Edward est parti, laissant Bella livrée à elle-même, ou plutôt à Jacob. Mais si tout était à l'envers, Bella amoureuse de Jacob et Jacob insensible? Est-ce une lutte impossible à gagner?<p>

Couples : Jacob/Bella

Note : Préférant l'image de l'amérindien aux cheveux longs, je tiens à dire que même si Bella connaît le secret des Quileutes et que Jacob se transforme, il a conservé sa magnifique crinière (dans ma fic)!

Je tiens à dire qu'aucuns de ses personnages ne m'appartient, ils appartiennent à la saga Twilight !

Bonne lecture, j'espère que vous aimerai mon monde à l'envers !

**Chapitre 1**

Son absence était un lourd fardeau. Isabella n'avait jamais senti telle douleur, et elle l'aurait volontiers laissée à d'autres. Pourquoi elle et Edward devaient-ils être séparés? Ne ressentait-il plus d'amour pour elle au point d'ainsi l'abandonner ? Comment s'expliquer tout ça. Et combien de fois avait-elle été tentée de trouver ses réponses dans la mort…

Pourtant, depuis les mois passés, loin de son ténébreux vampire, ce fût Jacob qui l'aida à s'en sortir. Elle n'avait pas trouvé toutes les réponses à ses questions, certes, mais elle avait réussi à retrouver certains sentiments qu'elle avait oubliés. Des sentiments qui permettent aux âmes en peine de se relever, de combattre les fatalités de la vie et de s'en sortir plus fort. S'est ce qu'elle avait fait, du moins, en grande partie.

«-Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller en ville ce soir, Bella? On pourrait aller voir un film, Proposa Jacob, tout en resserrant l'élastique autour de ses cheveux.

-Je sais pas trop, ses temps-ci c'est plutôt décevant le cinéma.

-T'as pas tort.

-Mais la plage ça serait bien, non?

-Ça marche, va pour la plage!»

Bella et Jacob s'échangèrent un sourire complice, comme ils savaient si bien le faire. Pourtant, l'innocent sourire de la jeune fille cachait une espèce de béatitude. Le regarder la rendait sereine, comme lorsqu'on prend une bonne bouffée d'air frais. Elle le voyait, lui et son corps d'athlète, sa peau cuivrée, ses yeux sombres, ses cheveux épais et longs, faisant ressortir ses origines amérindiennes avec finesse et beauté, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser : _Il est tellement beau, s'en est fascinant…_

Depuis le départ d'Edward, elle ne faisait que passer son temps aux côtés de Jacob, et petit à petit elle senti un attachement intense s'installer en elle. Et même si son meilleur ami était plus jeune que lui, il n'en restait pas moins un homme à ses yeux.

Un homme qui lui donnait chaleur, joie, rire, vie. Elle savait qu'Edward n'allait jamais pouvoir lui donner tout ça. Enfin, n'aurait pu, puisqu'il était parti pour de bon.

«-Bon, on se rejoint dans une heure, c'est bon? Il faut que j'aille à la réserve avant.

-Parfait, et merci Jacob d'être passé, c'était sympa !»

Bella lui sourit, et le regarda s'éloigner en direction de la réserve.

Après l'avoir vu disparaître dans l'horizon, elle entra dans sa maison et se précipita dans la cuisine pour se faire à manger. Elle n'avait qu'une heure pour le rejoindre à la plage, elle pas question d'écourter leur moment ensemble pour aller manger !

Elle se dépêcha donc, se prépara des pâtes avec un reste de sauce de la veille. Charlie n'était pas encore rentré, _il doit être retenu au boulot_, se dit-elle. Elle lui en prépara tout de même, comptant ranger sa part au réfrigérateur, et laissa une notre sur la table pour lui dire qu'elle était partie à la Push rejoindre Jacob.

Elle savait que son père aimait bien Jacob. Quand elle était en couple avec «l'autre», comme il le disait si bien, dès que c'était au brun qu'elle allait rendre visite, son père était ravi. Elle savait qu'il espérait qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui, parce qu'il était certain que Jacob ne lui ferait jamais de peine comme Edward lui en faisait.

_Et il a bien raison_, pensa-t-elle, un peu mélancolique.

Enfin, sur ses réflexions, elle mangea, fit sa vaisselle, et quitta sa demeure. Une heure plus tard, elle attendait Jacob à la plage, qui ne tarda pas à le rejoindre.

«-Bella!

La concernée se retourna vers la source de la voix, et aperçu Jacob, aussi beau que d'habitude.

-Salut Jake ! Ça va?»

Il lui fit un signe de tête signifiant un «oui», et ils entamèrent leur marche sur la plage.

Cette soirée-là il faisait plutôt chaud, ce qui ravit nos deux protagonistes. Ils s'étaient permis d'enlever leur coupe-vent, et d'ainsi profiter du coucher de soleil en tout confort.

Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, et de temps en temps Bella s'arrêtait discrètement pour regarder le visage illuminé de Jacob. À ses moments-là, elle se surprenait à se dire que tout était parfait.

«-On s'assoit?, Demanda Jacob, voyant un rocher idéal pour ça.

-Pourquoi pas.»

Ils prirent donc place sur la pierre.

Ils contemplèrent le couché de soleil, comme absorbé par sa lumière. L'astre donnait à l'horizon une couleur d'un rouge subtilement ambré, ce qui ajoutait une certaine teinte orangée aux feuilles des arbres, au sable. Quelques nuages se profilaient au loin, dessinant dans le dôme céleste des arabesques de mousse blanche, rouge, orangée, avec même des ombres voilettes. Les vagues scintillaient si bellement. Chaque seconde le ciel changeait un peu, laissant un certain temps pour constater que la minute auparavant, la disposition du ciel était un tout autre tableau.

Les deux amis commentaient par moment le spectacle qui leur était offert dans toute sa splendeur.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un silence s'installe.

Un silence de paix, de sérénité. Pourquoi parler? Le vent le faisait à leur place. Il murmurait l'inspiration que lui apportait le soleil, il touchait les deux amis avec ses mains de soie.

«-Entends-tu? Demanda soudainement Jacob.

-Quoi donc?

-Le vent, les vagues, les arbres… Les entends-tu chanter ?

-Hum… Pas vraiment…! Gloussa Bella en guise réponse.

-Hé…! Ne ris pas ! Dit-il, souriant, tout en claquant du revers de sa main l'épaule de son amie.

-D'accord, je ne ris plus…» Souri-t-elle.

Jacob remarqua ce sourire taquin, mais s'en formalisa pas. Il continua :

«-Quand j'étais jeune, Billy et moi venions presque tous les soirs regarder le coucher de soleil. Il insistait pour que j'écoute attentivement le vent siffler, les vagues s'écraser sur la rive, les oiseaux gazouiller… Et chaque fois il me disait : ''Entends-tu? ''»

Bella sourit : C'était la même question que Jacob lui-même lui avait posé. Ce dernier poursuit donc :

«-Et bien sûr, je lui répondais toujours : ''De quoi?'', Dit-il, finissant en riant faiblement, accompagné de Bella, Alors, il me répondait : ''N'entends-tu pas les arbres, le vent et la mer chanter? ''. Bien sûr, je le traitais de fou ! –Bella en rit- Mais à chaque fois il me répondait : ''Seuls les fous ne peuvent être conscients de toute la beauté qui les entourent. Que ce soit un brin d'herbe ou un aigle majestueux, saches que tout autour de toi est une musique sans fin. En passant par la mer et le vent, les arbres et les oiseaux… ''»

Jacob marqua une pause. Il semblait réfléchir, ou simplement admirer le spectacle devant ses yeux.

Soudain, il reprit son récit :

«-Et puis un jour, à une autre de nos promenades sur cette plage, j'ai écouté attentivement. Je n'essayais pas de percevoir d'autres humains discuter, ou un signe d'une autre présence, J'écoutais juste mon environnement. Et puis là j'ai entendu.

-Tu as entendu..? Comme ça? Demanda Bella, complètement absorbée par le récit de Jacob, ce qui fit sourire ce dernier.

-Comme ça. Il ne suffisait qu'à tendre l'oreille pour entendre les arbres crépiter au rythme de leurs balancements, les vagues entonner des chants de leur timbre perçant, les oiseaux pousser leurs harmonies dans une danse effrénée… Et lorsque j'ai dit à Billy que j'avais entendu, il m'a répondu : ''Un homme en harmonie avec ce qui l'entoure ne se perd jamais. Quand il sait écouter et observer, il obtient toujours des réponses. Ceux qui se battent contre le ''tout'' –Comme aime tant dire mon très cher père ! Se perdent et se cherchent sans arrêt.»

Il regarda Bella, et sourit, comme s'il était fier de voir dans les yeux de la belle une étincelle d'admiration pour les paroles de son père.

«-J'aimerais pouvoir entendre. Dit Bella, du ton le plus sérieux au monde, ce qui fit pouffer Jacob : Mais…! Pourquoi tu ris ! S'indigna-t-elle, avec toute la crédibilité que son énorme sourire pouvait lui conférer.

-T'es si sérieuse !

-Tantôt je n'avais pas le droit de rire, alors toi non plus ! Riait-elle, tout en donnant, amicalement, un coup de poings sur l'épaule du brun.

-D'accord, d'accord..! Alors sérieusement, Bella, si tu veux entendre, tu n'as qu'à écouter, Dit-il, en lui donnant son plus charmant sourire. Il se retourna vers l'horizon, et poursuivit : Et Juste en voyant ce magnifique couché de soleil, imagine comment de pouvoir entendre toutes ses subtilités rend la chose encore plus parfaite…!»

_Toi, Jacob, tu es parfait, _pensa Bella en voyant la lumière rosée se déposer sur la peau hâlée de son ami, le trouvant irrésistiblement mystique lorsqu'il parlait de ce «grand tout».

Elle ne pouvait décrocher son regard de son visage. Elle était hypnotisée, si bien que lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers elle, elle ne réagit pas.

«-Quoi?, Dit-il, souriant.

Elle se sentie soudain stupide, et bredouilla :

-Euh rien rien, je.. j'croyais, j'sais pas je… J'ai cru voir une mouche.

Il la regarda incrédule.

-Une mouche…?

-Hm hm.

-Ok…»

Jacob n'était pas réellement satisfait de cette réponse, mais bon, il ne s'en formalisa pas. Il continua d'observer le paysage frappant, comme si de rien n'était.

«-Dis-moi, Jake… Commença Bella, d'un ton incertain.

-Hm?

-Tu… Tu crois qu'on peut comprendre les subtilités d'un humain juste en l'écoutant, en l'observant…?

-Bella, riait-il, C'est ce que les gens font en général..!»

Elle rit, se rendant compte du manque de clarté de ses propos.

-Oui, je sais mais… J'veux dire, juste dans sa façon de se mouvoir, sa façon de respirer, de regarder…»

Jacob ne répondit pas de suite. Il réfléchissait sur ce point, auquel il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi. Pour lui, l'être humain, étant capable de communiquer, n'avait pas réellement le même intérêt à être «entendu» ou «vu» comme il entendait ou voyait la nature autour de lui. Seulement, il n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle; Celui où l'homme ne communique pas avec la parole.

Pendant ce temps de réflexion, Bella observait Jacob. Elle le trouvait de plus en plus fascinant, ressentait de plus en plus une sorte d'affection s'apparentant dangereusement à de l'amour s'insinuer en elle. En elle battait le désir de lui avouer, comme la peur de se faire rejeter la tétanisait.

Pourtant, plus elle le contemplait, plus la vérité était évidente : Elle l'aimait. Peu importe ce que sa tête pouvait en dire, son cœur était clair là-dessus. Elle l'aimait.

Soudain, Jacob répondit à sa question.

«-Tu sais, je crois que c'est possible. L'être humain fait partis de l'univers, alors comme tout autre être vivant, il a un langage corporel… En fait, juste en voyant les gens autour de nous, dans leur façon de bouger, notre œil et notre ouïe entendent certaines choses que notre cerveau n'analyse pas… Et qui vaudraient peut-être la peine d'être analysées», Débita Jacob, sûr de lui.

Bella le regarda un instant, et lui demanda :

«-Toi, es-tu capable de… disons lire ou entendre ça? J'veux dire analyser un humain…?

-Et bien, ri-t-il, parfois oui, mais pas énormément… En fait, je n'avais juste jamais fais le lien entre entendre et voir ton environnement dans toute son harmonie et justement inclure les humains dans cette même harmonie… C'est qu'ils se battent tellement pour aller à contre-courant…

-Et moi? Tu… Tu arrives à me lire ou m'entendre? »Lui demanda-t-elle, le sortant de la réflexion qu'il s'apprêtait à entreprendre.

Jacob se retourna, un air plus ou moins sérieux au visage. Il regarda Bella, la toisa de bas en haut, et sourit faussement, comme pour dissiper un malaise.

«-J'sais pas trop en fait… Tu veux dire, maintenant ou en général…? Demanda-t-il, incertain.

-En général… Ou maintenant. Comme tu veux…»

Il la regarda de nouveau, et sourit :

«-Toi, Bella, tu nages à contre-courant, tous les jours…!

-Quoi… Comment peux-tu dire ça juste par mon apparence…?»

Le sourire de Jacob s'élargit, et il s'approcha légèrement son visage de Bella, mais juste assez pour la déstabiliser elle :

«-Je n'ai pas dit ça par ton apparence, je le sais, c'est tout. Je te connais…!

-A… Alors… t'en es incapable..?

-Et bien, disons que mon fort c'est surtout la nature…!» Souri-t-il, ce qui lui mérita un autre coup de poings amical sur l'épaule, qui servait en fait à dissimuler la gêne qu'elle éprouvait face au fait que Jacob tenait son visage près du sien, un irrésistible sourire pendu aux lèvres.

Elle sentait le besoin de rugir cet espèce de désir pour lui, cette affection, ce genre d'amour. Elle ne voulait plus résister. Elle n'en sentait plus la force…

Mais plus encore, elle sentait que Jacob ne lui était pas totalement indifférent. Peut-être qu'il éprouvait la même chose pour elle? Bella ne faisait que l'espérer, même si cette question la rongeait de l'intérieur.

_Jake, qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi… Est-ce que je devrais te le demander? Tout t'avouer?_

«-Jake…? Se lança-t-elle, sous une impulsion. _Je sais qu'il faut que je le fasse, je le sens…_

-Oui?

-Tu… Tu es sûr que tu ne lis rien en moi…?

-Bella… Que voudrais-tu que lise, plutôt? Souri-t-il.

-Hum… J'en sais rien… De l'amour?»

Cette dernière phrase laissa un froid, au malheur de Bella.

_Merde, j'aurais dû me taire…_

Pourtant, la réponse de Jacob la surprît :

«-Pour Cullen? – le cœur de Bella rata un battement à l'entente de ce nom, ce qui fit tiquer Jacob- Pour ça t'inquiètes, même un sourd le l'entendrait, grogna-t-il.

-Non, non..! Pas pour Edward…! Non je m'en fiche de lui, je…, Dit-elle, peu convaincante.

-Pour qui alors?

-Je… J'en sais rien… Toi peut-être…?»

Le visage de Jacob prît une expression étrange, comme à mi-chemin entre le compliment et le malaise.

«-Bella, tu… ressent de l'amour pour moi …?

-Je… J'en sais rien… J'crois…?

-Écoute, je… Je sais que tu aimes encore Edward. Même si tu le nies, je le sens. Dans ton pouls quand je prononce son nom, dans ton expression… Et en plus t'es ma meilleure amie. Pour moi c'est ça, et ça a toujours été ça…»

Bella se sentait déconfire à chaque mot qu'il prononçait. Elle ne le laissait pas paraître, mais ses paroles la faisaient souffrir. Et plus il avançait dans sa réponse, plus la douleur se décuplait.

«-Je sais, je sais j'm'excuse. C'est… C'est de ma faute, mais c'est pas… C'est pas grand-chose, genre une impression, J'sais pas trop… et là j'ai l'air stupide…, Dit-elle, voulant le faire taire tant elle ne pouvait supporter ses paroles.

-Non ! Écoute Bella, C'est pas grave, ok? Pour moi t'es toujours la même. Et puis, à mon avis, tu te dis que tu m'aimes pour oublier Edward…

-Ouais… t'as surement raison.»

Sur ce, ils se firent une accolade d'amis, que Jacob sembla prendre comme tel. Bella, elle, prit cette preuve d'amitié comme un coup en plein ventre; douloureux et inattendu.

Ce fût donc avec ce même sentiment de douleur qu'elle continua d'observer le coucher de soleil, qui n'allais pas tarder à disparaître.

Une fois l'astre endormi, elle rentra chez elle, bredouille, et se coucha.

_Edward ne veut plus de moi, Jacob n'en a jamais voulu, suis-je ainsi destinée à être rejetée par ceux que j'aime?,_ Pensa-t-elle, avant laisser couler quelques larmes sur ses joues, et de s'endormir.

À suivre !

Alors, comme je disais, c'est le monde à l'envers ! Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre pour certains, mais ça va faire, pour sûr, une histoire bien différente de ce que vous avez l'habitude de lire !

Et les prochains chapitres seront plus longs, promis !

J'espère que vous aimez jusqu'à maintenant ! Enfin, dites-leu moi en review (héhéhé) !


	2. Éclats

Salut !

Étant donné que mon premier chapitre est plutôt court, je me suis dis que je pourrais le poster maintenant, même si ça ne fait pas longtemps que j'ai commencé à poster !

J'espère que vous aimerai,

bonne lecture !

p.s. Dans ce chapitre il est question de la réserve Quileute, mais j'aimerais spécifier que je ne connais pas l'emplacement exact de la réserve. (À l'inérieur ou à l'extérieur de Froks? Quelqu'un a une carte ?)  
>Alors, s'il vous plaît, aucune indignation face à la possibilité que je sois complètement perdue (littéralement)!<p>

Merci, Bonne lecture (re) !

* * *

><p><strong>Lutte, Chapitre 2<strong>

Le lendemain, en se réveillant, Bella se rappela le triste évènement de la veille; soit on échec face à l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour Jacob.

_C'était humiliant, merde j'en reviens pas d'avoir été si stupide..._

Elle se leva néanmoins, plus ou moins prête à affronter la journée. _Être rejetée par ceux que j'aime vraiment..._

Elle n'arrivait pas à sortir cette idée de la tête. Elle s'était cru forte, capable d'affronter vampires et loups, pourtant, cette seule pensée avait réussir à l'anéantir. En fait, Jacob et Edward avaient réussi à l'anéantir...

Bref, elle s'habilla sans trop d'entrain, portant comme toujours n'importe quels vêtements pris au hasard. Elle empoigna ensuite son sac à dos, et descendit à la cuisine.

_J'ai même pas faim._

«-Tu viens pas manger Bella?, Lui demanda son père, les yeux rivés sur son journal.

-Non, j'ai pas vraiment faim.»

Il détourna son regard du papier, et toisa sa fille avec inquiétude.

«-Tu es sûre que ça va? Tu m'as l'aire bizarre...

-Pourtant je vais très bien.

-Je peux aller te déposer si tu veux..., proposa-t-il.

-Non ça va, j'me sens bien. Merci», répondit-elle avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers la porte.

Elle sorti donc de la maison, direction sa vieille Chevrolet. Bella prit sa clé, et fit démarrer le véhicule sur un grondement sonore qui honorait toujours si bien son vieux destrier.

Ses yeux clignaient sans cesse, sa dernière nuit avait été plutôt inconfortable et son sommeil assez troublé. Elle tentait de rester concentrée sur la route, mais une seule pensée lui vint en tête :

_La route pour le lycée passe devant la réserve..._

Et c'était une chose qu'elle voulait éviter, sa douleur était encore trop récente pour qu'elle ne puisse réellement le supporter.

Bref, elle continua sa route, jusqu'à ce que le moment décisif n'arrive.

Elle tenta de détourner le regard et de garder les yeux rivés sur la route, ce qui marcha durant quelques secondes. Lorsqu'elle osa regarder la réserve, c'est Jacob qu'elle vit, accompagné de Paul.

Et il était si beau.

Ses cheveux flottaient dans le vent, un magnifique sourire ornait son visage, il riait. Aux éclats. Il était un magnifique soleil, il irradiait dans toutes les directions. De grands faisceaux lumineux s'étendaient à perte de vue autour de lui, aveuglant agréablement les yeux fatigués de Bella. C'était à en devenir fou, tant cette image semblait irréelle.

Ensuite, car ce n'était pas tout, Bella sentit au creux de son ventre une intense chaleur, une chaleur douce et sereine. Cette chaleur chatouillait son bas-ventre, faisant naître ainsi un désir insoutenable, qui pourtant était si viscéral.

Elle sentait Jacob ancré en elle, partout en elle. Ses traits étaient si parfaitement imprimés dans ses rétines, que même lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux elle pouvait le contempler dans toute sa magnificence.

Soudain, au travers de la brillante lumière, Bella vit une chose qu'elle n'osa croire sur le moment : Devant elle se dessinait une silhouette blanche et pure. Une ombre étincelante et immaculée. C'était magique, invraisemblable. Comme un rêve, mais éveillé. Cette lumière était bien réelle...! Cette silhouette aussi, et la chaleur intense, qu'elle ressentait jusqu'au bout de ses doigts...

«-J'aimerais tellement toucher ta lumière, Jake...» Murmura-t-elle, complètement hypnotisée.

Quelle euphorie…

Elle était si éblouie qu'elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle avait changé de voie, et qu'un énorme camion lui fonçait dessus à toute vitesse.

Et c'est à peine si elle remarqua la collision, et son corps éjecté de la voiture, et ensuite, le noir total.

En fait, elle était dans un étrange et profond coma, plongée dans une léthargie étrange à tous, ou presque. L'inconscience était le fruit de la collision, mais le flottement qu'elle ressentait avant l'accident, le voile de soie entre elle et la réalité, étaient causés par une toute autre chose, une chose inutile à nommer puisqu'elle était si évidente.

Ce fût deux jours plus tard qu'elle se réveilla, dans un lit d'hôpital, avec un plâtre au poignet droit.

_Qu'est-ce que j'fais ici?,_ Pensa-t-elle, en panique.

Elle se redressa d'un seul coup, et regarda autour d'elle : une chambre d'hôpital?

Puis elle regarda plus en détail, et vit une personne à son chevet : Jacob.

«-Jake?»

Ce dernier dormait, mais à l'entente de son nom, il sorti tranquillement de son sommeil.

«-Bella...? Tu es réveillée?

-Oui, hum, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?»

Soudain, Jacob sembla comme prendre réellement conscience de l'éveil de son amie, et se précipita vers elle :

«-Bella ! Comment tu te sens? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Tu as mal?

Il paraissait paniqué, et Bella discernait dans ses yeux une espèce d'imploration, comme s'il disait «pitié, faites qu'elle aille bien, faites qu'elle ne souffre pas».

-Je... non j'vais bien, merci... Jake ça va?

-Si ça va? –Dit-il, consterné, Bella tu as eu un accident qui aurait pu te tuer ! En fait, tu as de la chance d'être encore en vie ! À quoi tu pensais au juste ?

-Quoi ? J'ai eu un accident !, Dit-elle, ayant visiblement tout oublié.

-Oui et un gros en plus ! Un immense camion t'as foncé dessus alors que t'étais sur la mauvaise voie, allez savoir pourquoi, d'ailleurs ! Tu as été expulsée de ta camionnette et là tu as atterri...

-...Où? J'ai atterri où ?

-Ben je t'ai rattrapée à temps !

-Quoi ? Tu m'as rattrapée? Tu ne t'es pas blessé?

-Quelques éraflures, quelques bleus, rien de plus. Mais toi Bella ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais sur la mauvaise voie ?

-Je...»

Soudain elle se rappela Jacob qui riait, qui rayonnait. Ensuite la chaleur tout au creux d'elle, par la suite cette image frappante, comme si à travers cette lumière réelle s'était dessinée un corps blanc et pur, et finalement...

«-l'accident..., Finit-elle.

Elle fixait un point dans le vague à côté d'elle, incroyablement troublée par cette vision qu'elle avait eu de lui, et aussi par l'accident, ça va de soi.  
>Il s'approcha d'elle, jusqu'à s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le maigre lit. Il posa ses yeux noirs et intenses dans les siens :<p>

-Bella, Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait si tu étais morte? Comment j'aurais pu continuer sans toi..?

Elle sentit monter le rouge sur ses joues, mais ses yeux étaient ancrés dans ceux de Jacob. Elle ne pouvait détourner le regard. Et cette proximité troublante, de plus, ravivait en elle cette chaleur qu'elle avait ressentie avant l'accident.

Puis s'ajouta à la chaleur la lumière, à la lumière les rayons autour de lui, et aux rayons l'espèce d'envoûtement...

«-Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que c'est...», Murmura-t-elle, sans réellement s'en rendre compte.

Jacob ne répondit pas de suite. Il planait un genre de flottement indéfinissable.

-…Quoi...? Dit-il, sans perdre de douceur dans sa voix, avec la même absence que Bella.

-Je…J'en sais rien… c'est comme une genre de...

-BELLA MA CHÉRIE, Ô MON DIEU!»

Jacob et la «chérie» sursautèrent sur un «WOAAAA» commun, et le brun se leva, somme s'il était en train de commettre quelque chose de mal. Bella ne s'en formalisa pas, et fut des plus surprise face à la présence de cette voix :

«-Maman... ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais à Forks?

-Quelle question ! Je suis venue voir ma fille qui a eu un accident qui aurait pu la tuer! Enfin, tu t'es réveillée… Après deux jours de coma, je commençais à m'inquiéter…

-Deux jours ?

-Comment tu te sens?

-Je vais bien maman, t'inquiètes pas... Au fait j'te présente Jacob-

-Nous avons fait connaissance, on est restés ensemble pendant deux jours à ton chevet, c'était plutôt difficile de s'ignorer !

Bella se retourna vers Jacob, étonnée.

-Tu es resté à mon chevet pendant deux jours...? Murmura-t-elle.

Il sembla un peu mal à l'aise.

-Je...

-Bon, écoute Bella, Charlie devait aller au poste, mais il t'as attendu toute la veille et presque toute la journée. Il devrait revenir vers minuit ce soir, je peux te raccompagner chez toi.

-Merci maman, mais il est tard, tu dois avoir de la route à faire et je ne sais pas si je devrais sortir tout de suite de l'hôpital, Répondit-elle avant de finir à voix basse pour elle,... J'ai comme encore l'impression d'avoir des séquelles…

-Tu en es sûre?

-Certaine. Merci maman, et de toute façon l'hôpital n'est pas loin de chez moi alors...

-En fait c'est celui de la réserve, corrigea Jacob.

-Quoi?

-Et bien, c'est près la réserve que tu as eu ton accident.

-Ok, hum de toute façon c'est pas grave, je vais rentrer demain matin.

-Ok alors, si tu insistes. On se revoit bientôt, quand tu viendras nous rendre visite à Jacksonville !

-Oui Maman, merci d'être venue, je t'aime.

-Moi aussi ma chérie.»

Elles se firent une accolade «mère-fille», s'embrassèrent, et quelques minutes plus tard, Jacob et Bella étaient à nouveau seuls.

Elle le regardait de temps en temps, par petits coups d'œil. Il se rassit sur sa chaise, près d'elle, mais gardait le silence.

«-Tu... tu peux y aller Jacob, je ne suis plus dans le coma. Merci d'être resté tout ce temps, mais ne te force pas non plus...

-Il n'en est pas question.

Il était catégorique.

-...Quoi?, Dit Bella, surprise du ton de son ami.

-Et si tu retombais dans le coma pendant la nuit?

-Et bien je suis à l'hôpital, il y a un personnel médical pour s'occuper de moi...

-Si tu les voyais, oui, quel personnel... !

- Jake, tu ne serais pas un peu parano?

Jacob approcha son visage de celui de Bella, comme pour signifier toute l'ampleur de ses mots :

-Bella, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais te perdre. Je tenais ton corps qui semblait inerte dans mes bras et j'ai couru jusqu'à l'hôpital dans l'espoir que tu sois encore en vie.

-Oui, je... J'apprécie é... énormément que tu m'aies sauvée mais...mais là j... j'vais bien..., Répondit-elle, fuyant son regard, troublée par la proximité et l'intensité de Jacob plus que par ses mots.

-Je ne te laisserai pas ici toute seule avec un personnel merdique qui pourrait t'oublier, compris?

-Ok, ok... D'accord, mais tu n'vas quand même pas dormir sur une chaise !

-J'm'en fiche ! Je pourrais aussi bien dormir par terre.

-Non Jake! Ça fait deux jours que tu dors sur une chaise, je vais bien ! Tu mérites au moins un lit, bon sang ! Et je déteste quand tout le monde s'en fait pour moi! JE VAIS BIEN !»

Bella était exténuée, et chaque fois qu'elle pensait aux sentiments de Jacob, c'était comme si un poignard s'enfonçait dans son ventre. Son inquiétude la flattait, mais de connaître la nature de ses sentiments la blessait incommensurablement.

«-Ok. Tu veux que je dorme dans un lit?

-Je... J'm'en fiche Jacob ! J'veux juste pas que tu te prives pour moi.

-Alors viens chez moi, c'est à cinq minutes d'ici. Je te porte dans mes bras et je me mets un matelas à côté de mon lit, comme ça tous les deux on va bien dormir, et je serai là si jamais il y a quoi que ce soit.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu y vas un peu fort, là? Répondit Bella, un sourire incrédule au visage.

-Non, et j'appellerai Charlie pour lui expliquer. Il viendra te chercher demain matin si tu veux, mais cette nuit sois je reste sur cette chaise, sois que t'amènes chez moi.

-Jake, c'est stupide...

-Tu as deux choix. Je peux te laisser réfléchir si tu veux, tandis que je dormirai sur cette chaise...»

Bella soupira, et compris qu'elle n'avait pas réellement le choix. Surtout que de refuser d'aller chez Jacob était plutôt pour la forme, parce que malgré la douleur de l'échec, cette idée lui plaisait bien en fait...!

Elle accepta donc d'aller chez lui. Le temps de sortir de l'hôpital avec les vérifications sur son état par le médecin etc. prit une demi-heure, tout au plus. En gros, elle n'avait que quelques bleus et égratignures, seule sa main droite avait subi une fracture. Le gros du choc avait été pris à la tête, lorsqu'elle avait été éjectée du véhicule et que sa tête avait heurtée la fenêtre à sa gauche.

Une fois sortis, Jacob commença à prendre Bella dans ses bras.

«-Jake..! Qu'est-ce que tu fais…!

-Je te prends dans mes bras, Dit-il, tandis qu'il commençait à marcher.

-Mais non ! Je... J'peux marcher je..., Rétorqua-t-elle, mal à l'aise avec ce contact, surtout après le rejet de Jacob.

-Oui, mais je ne voudrais pas que tu te fatigues.

-Voyons Jake...! Je n'veux pas encore plus t'importuner que j'le fais déjà alors...»

Jacob s'arrêta de marcher sur cette phrase, et baissai sa tête vers elle.

«-Bella, tu ne m'importune pas, enfin, sauf quand tu refuses d'accepter les services que je te rends...!» Dit-il, un sourire amusé en coin.

Bella le regardait sourire, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

«-… Ok alors. Accepta-t-elle, finalement.

-Bon, tu vois? C'était pas si compliqué!»

Bella se contenta de rire, tout en s'agrippant au cou de Jacob.

Elle se sentait si bien, comme apaisée par sa chaleur et son odeur. Pour une fois, elle était réellement en paix. Tout était silencieux, la réserve, Jacob, elle... Mais ce silence était salvateur. Les mots auraient salis la beauté du moment, le silence, lui, l'honorait.

Et ce silence calmait Bella, si bien que ses paupières se fermèrent et son visage se nicha au creux du cou de Jacob, sans même qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.

* * *

><p>À suivre...!<p>

Hihihi laissez-moi des reviews !

Irisie


	3. Orage

**Lutte, Chapitre 3 (Orage)**

* * *

><p>Bella se réveilla en sursaut au beau milieu de la nuit, complètement trempée. Elle regarda autour d'elle et se rappela qu'elle était chez Jacob. Soudain, un coup de tonnerre la fit sursauter de nouveau. Elle regarda par la fenêtre ouverte; Il y avait un énorme orage. Même à Forks, la ville de la pluie et du froid, il y avait eu peu de tempêtes de cette intensité. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de fermer la fenêtre, mais elle était très difficile à faire bouger, d'autant plus que Bella était trempée et frigorifiée.<p>

«-Jake, Jake !»

Elle secouait Jacob du mieux que son frêle corps grelottant le lui permettait.  
>Il se réveilla lentement, mais compris rapidement en voyant Bella trembler de froid qu'il faillait se réveiller plus vite que ça.<p>

«-Merde !», Jura-t-il, voyant l'orage qui grondait dehors et la fenêtre grande ouverte sur son lit.

Le hublot donnait directement sur le lit de Jacob, où Bella dormait, tandis que lui était sur un matelas sur le sol. En résumé, Bella s'était prise toute l'averse.

Jacob se dépêcha de refermer la fenêtre, ce qu'il réussit à faire en un tournemain, ce que Bella remarqua et maudit.

Le lit était complètement trempe, tout comme Bella qui, en plus, grelottait en se frottant les bras.

«-Merde Bella J'suis désolé!

-N.. ç..ça….vva va mercc-c-ci…»

Sans lui laisser le temps de réaliser, Jacob prit Bella dans ses bras et la déposa sur le matelas au sol, bien sec. Pour la réchauffer, il s'assit derrière elle et l'entoura de ses jambes, de ses bras, et d'une couverture.

«-Jake..? M-m-mais qu-qu'est-ce qu-que tu f-f-fais..?, dit-elle, entre ses grelottements, sous la surprise.

-Je te réchauffe Bella, si tu voyais ta tête, on dirait que tu fais de l'hypothermie.

-J…j-j'vais b-b-bien J-jake t'inqu-quiètes p-pas pour m-moi…!

-Arrête Bella, laisses-moi juste te réchauffer.»

Sur ces paroles, étrangement sérieuses venant de Jacob, Bella se laissa faire.

Elle adorait le contact de sa peau sur la sienne, et adorait se sentir au creux de ses bras. Elle était en sécurité, à sa place. Il était si chaud et doux, il sentait si bon. Aucun parfum, non, juste sa peau. Un mélange de terre, de bois, et de miel...

Peu à peu, et finalement au bout d'une heure, ses soubresauts se calmèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit redevenue normale. Pourtant, même si elle ne grelottait plus, Jacob ne la repoussait pas. Elle restait là, dans ses bras, au chaud.

«-Bella, est-ce que tu dors? Chuchota Jacob.

-Non, répondit-elle.

-Je…J'peux te poser une question?, dit-il, semblant incertain.

-Vas-y…»

Il baissa sa tête vers elle, et lui demanda :

«-Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas repris la bonne voie en voyant le camion foncer vers toi…?

Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui expliquer ce qu'elle avait vu. Il l'aurait prise pour une folle, ou pire : Une fille totalement obsédée par lui. C'était plus ou moins le cas, parce que d'un côté elle l'aimait, mais de l'autre côté, toutes ses visions étaient réelles.

La meilleure chose à faire était de jouer l'innocente.

-Je… J'en sais rien… Pourquoi?

-Bella…, Dit-il, semblant incrédule.

_Comment est-ce qu'il aurait pu le deviner? C'est impossible…!_

-Quoi…! Je... Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

-Bella, la veille de l'accident je t'ai dit une chose qui n'avait pas eu l'air de te blesser, mais…

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que Bella ne comprenne, non sans consternation, ce que Jacob insinuait :

-Quoi tu… Tu penses que je voulais me suicider ?»

Jacob ne répondit pas. Pourtant, ce silence voulait tout dire.

Bella se décolla de Jacob pour le regarder en face, bien qu'elle resta encore entre ses jambes.

«-Jake ! Tu penses que… que j'voulais me tuer?

-J'en sais rien moi Bella! J'ai juste fais un lien, et étrangement ça fait du sens !

-Ça fait du sens ! Tu trouves que ça fait du sens !»

Jacob rapprocha son visage de Bella pour signifier que ses mots faisaient énormément de sens :

«-Tu as essayé de te suicider combien de fois quand Edward est parti !

-Toi et Edward n'avez rien avoir! Répondit-elle en imitant le mouvement de rapprochement de Jacob, comme pour dire : «C'est moi qui ait raison».

-Bella c'est simplement logique!

Elle le regarda, passait de ses yeux à ses lèvres sans arrêt. Elles étaient si prêt, si facile à atteindre. Il n'aurait fallu que quelques centimètres pour accéder à sa bouche charnue, pour enfin la goûter.

Elle s'imaginait l'embrasser, sentir ses bras autour d'elle la serrer fort contre lui. Elle voulait empoigner ses cheveux, s'y agripper, ne jamais s'en détacher. Se souder à lui, à sa peau, à ses lèvres, à son cœur.

Et cet amour si intense qu'elle ressentait, cette chaleur douce et chaude, tout lui inspirait tant de confiance. Si bien que pendant un instant, elle voulut tout lui dire. Lui expliquer ce qu'elle avait vu, qu'elle avait été carrément hypnotisée par lui, et n'avait pas réussi à réagir face au danger imminent.

Pourtant, ce fut une toute autre réponse qui sortit de sa bouche :

-Ok alors, penses c'que tu veux.»

S'installa ensuite un silence embarrassant, où Bella sortit de sa rêverie, et se rappela pourquoi elle était si fâchée plus tôt. Et soudain, une hypothèse, des plus frustrante, lui vint en tête :

«- Alors c'est pour ça que tu prends autant soin de moi, c'est ça? Tu te sens coupable.

-Non, arrête c'est-

-Pas la peine d'essayer de me faire me sentir mieux, ma petite âme en peine peut bien se démerder toute seule.»

Elle était froide. Elle en voulait à Jacob d'ainsi être faux avec elle. Ça n'était jamais arrivé avant. Elle avait tourné la tête pour être de dos à lui, même si elle était encore assise entre ses jambes. Malgré sa frustration, elle ne voulait pas quitter ce nid, même s'il était monté de toute pièce. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait, à présent.

«-Bella, arrête bon sang!» Dit-il

Elle resta de marbre. Elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais tenta de les retenir. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout tourne toujours au chauchemar pour elle? Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça?

«-Merde, ne m'fait pas la gueule, Bella..! Retournes-toi...» Insista-t-il, perdant un peu patience.

Il attendit encore une minutes, réitéra:

«-Belle, s'il-te-plaît!»

En voyant qu'elle ne se retournait pas, il la saisit par les épaules et la força à se retourner :

-Bella, ne m'insulte pas s'il te plaît… C'est vrai que j'me sens un peu coupable, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je m'occupe autant de toi..!

-Pourquoi alors?»

Sa voix était un peu cassée, mais ça pouvait passer pour un ton frustré, ce qu'elle bénit.

«-Tu te décides finalement à parler!, sourit-il.

-Répond, pourquoi ?»

Le sourire de Jacob se fana. Cette fois, Bella résisterait à son sourire d'enfant qui donne envie de tout oublier ; Elle voulait savoir. Savoir si elle devait espérer…

«-Bella, franchement, pourquoi n'en ferais-je pas autant? Tenta-t-il de récupérer.

-Ma mère n'en n'a pas fait autant, Jacob, Répondit-elle du tac-au-tac.

-…»

Une espèce de malaise planait dans la chambre, mais pas à cause de Bella. Elle, elle avait un peu espoir, assez pour la pousser à autant vouloir cette satanée réponse.

«-Jacob Black, pourquoi !

-Bon sang Bella, arrête, pour moi c'est normal, c'est tout… Il se fait tard.

-Non Jake tu ne vas pas te défiler comme ça. Je veux des réponses!

-J'en sais rien Bella, c'était plus fort que moi ! Je voulais que tu guérisses, être sûr que tu allais bien ! Je ne voulais pas te perdre!

-… C'est tout…?

-Qu'attends-tu d'autre comme réponse !»

Cette fois, ce fut les espoirs de Bella qui se fanèrent. Une seconde, juste une seconde elle y avait crut. Qu'il s'occupait autant d'elle parce qu'il l'aimait au moins un peu. Mais rien, évidemment.

«-Je… J'en sais rien. J'suis désolée, je me sens un peu fatiguée. L'accident et tout m'a épuisée, je…

-Ça va Bella… je comprends… Allez viens te coucher.»

Il la regarda un instant, tandis qu'elle cachait son visage. Soudain, un éclair effrayant vint illuminer la pièce, révélant son visage.

«-Bella…! Tu… tu pleures?»

_Bon sang, il m'a vue… _Pensa-t-elle, se maudissant d'être par moments si faible.

En la voyant pleurer, Jacob la prit dans ses bras. S'il avait su à quel point ça ne faisait qu'aggraver les choses…

«-Pourquoi tu pleures?, dit-il, tendrement.

-Je… J'en sais rien Jacob. Je suis épuisée, et je déteste quand on se dispute, c'est… J'sais pas. J'm'excuse, j'ai horreur d'être aussi sensible.

-C'n'est rien… Couches-toi, dormir t'aiderai.»

Elle s'allongea donc sur le matelas, où Jacob la rejoignit dansa position. Elle fut surprise du fait qu'ils se couchent ensemble, mais quoi faire de plus maintenant. Même le corps chaud et rassurant de son ami ne pouvait apaiser sa douleur.

Même l'orage qui grondait dehors ne pouvait enterrer la voix qui hurlait sa peine, au creux du corps chétif de notre belle.

* * *

><p>À suivre…<p>

Sinistre et doux à la fois… Et court, je sais... Mais mes chapitres allongent avec le temps, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Et plus vous reviewer, plus j'ai envie d'écrire... :P

Que pensez-vous de Jacob? Est-il si indifférent?  
>Vos impressions ? DES REVIEWS ?<p>

Merci !

Irise xxx


	4. Brasier

**Lutte, Chapitre 4 (Espérances)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Le réveil de Bella fut des plus étranges. Autant la veille elle s'était réveillée dans un lit d'hôpital, que le lendemain, ce fut dans les bras de Jacob qu'elle émergea.<p>

_Comment peut-il être aussi près de moi, dormir en m'entourant de ses bras, sans même m'aimer un peu… _

C'en était enrageant. Lui était si loin des sentiments que Bella éprouvait, et si insoucieux de la portée de ses gestes.  
>Mais malgré tout, elle ne voulait se défaire de cette étreinte pour rien au monde. Elle sentait de façon incroyable de plus en plus d'amour pour Jacob, ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas.<p>

Elle se demandait, en fait, pourquoi un attachement, certes plus près de l'amour que de l'amitié, avait pu se transformer en un amour intense dont elle dépendait de plus en plus chaque seconde.

_Ça ne fait aucun sens, _pensait-elle_, avant l'accident je n'étais pas si accro..._

Pourtant ça faisait du sens, mais elle l'ignorait seulement encore.

Bref, elle tenta de ne plus y penser, de simplement profiter des bras forts qui l'entouraient, du souffle chaud qui chatouillait sa nuque, de la quiétude que lui inspirait la respiration paisible et régulière derrière elle.

Enfin, elle profitait de cette caresse comme si c'était la dernière, quand, soudain, les bras musclés de Jacob se resserrèrent autour d'elle. Bella sentit son cœur palpiter et le sang lui monter au visage. Pourquoi accentuait-il son étreinte?

L'amoureuse se sentit un peu embarrassée, mais pas par le contact même. Non, elle l'appréciait, ce contact. C'était plutôt le fait qu'il agisse ainsi qui la laissait se questionner.

Mais ses questionnements disparurent bien vite lorsqu'elle sentit réellement les bras de Jacob autour d'elle avec plus de force, son souffle encore plus prêt de sa nuque, et même ses lèvres brûlantes et charnues qui effleuraient innocemment sa peau...

Elle sentait une chaleur intense dans son bas-ventre. Elle brûlait, embrasait, incendiait en elle. Juste ce petit contact entre les lèvres du loup et sa peau lui donnait envie de lui.

Elle avait envie qu'il embrasse sa nuque à pleine bouche, qu'il dévore sa jugulaire, qu'il l'inonde de ses lèvres, la submerge de baisers incandescents. Elle mourait de ne pas être encore plus près de lui, captive de ses bras imposants, victime de ses lèvres salvatrices.

Elle désirait sentir en lui la passion qu'elle ressentait en elle. Elle brûlait de le posséder, de se faire posséder.

C'était donc avec cette envie incommensurable pour lui qu'elle s'approcha d'avantage du loup. C'était un appel de l'instinct, une invitation qu'elle ne pouvait refuser. Sur laquelle elle n'avait aucun contrôle.

Elle commença par rapprocher son coccyx, jusqu'à ce qu'il accote le bas-ventre de Jacob. Ensuite ses cuisses se déposèrent sur les siennes, s'emboitèrent par la suite leurs genoux, et finalement s'enlacèrent leurs pieds.

Ce qu'elle était bien, ainsi collée sur lui, au chaud, à l'abri. Ce qu'elle se sentait bien, blottie au creux de son désir. Elle n'avait jamais senti son désir aussi fort pour lui. Elle aimait tant être ainsi nichée contre son amour, sentir son corps pressé contre le sien, sentir cette bosse dure contre ses fesses...

_Quoi ? Jake... est ce que t'es b..._

«TOC TOC TOC! Debout là-dedans ! Venez déjeuner, il se fait tard ! Et n'oubliez pas de vous rhabiller surtout hé! Hé! Hé! » Tonna Billy, de l'autre côté de la porte, avant de s'éloigner en riant.

Les deux concernés sursautèrent, sans pour autant se séparer.

«-Wow..! Quel réveil, quand-même..., Riait Jacob.

-C'est plus efficace qu'un réveil-matin en tout cas...!» Répondit Bella, riant également.

Ils rirent de plus belle, trouvant la situation des plus ridicules. Environ une trentaine de seconde plus tard, leur rire s'estompa pour ne laisser qu'en souvenir deux brillants sourires.

La belle et la bête étaient encore collées, cependant, Bella c'était retournée pour faire face à Jacob. Elle s'accotait sur son bras, face à lui, qui avait la même position.

Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres. Et encore une fois, elle pouvait percevoir toute la chaleur que son soleil dégageait, toute sa pureté. Et en le regardant dans les yeux, elle pouvait lire des pages et des pages de sentiments, littéralement. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle voyait toutes ses choses quand elle regardait Jacob, ne serait-ce qu'un peu intensément. Mais lorsqu'elle avait ses «visions», elle était guidée par elles.

«-Jake... C'est incroyable, je... Je lis en toi...» Murmura-t-elle, sans réellement réfléchir à ce qu'elle disait.

Sur ces paroles, instinctivement, il détourna les yeux, sortant Bella de sa torpeur.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, où Bella se sentait étrange, et avait comme un sentiment de blanc.

«-Jacob, est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose?»

Il laissa passer quelques secondes avant de répondre, tout sourire :

«-Non, pourquoi?

-Je... J'en sais rien... J'ai eu cette impression, Répondit-elle, troublée.

-Ah bon. Tu viens? Billy va revenir sinon !, Dit-il, détendant du coup l'atmosphère.

-Oui, bonne idée!», Rit Bella, en guise de réponse.

Les deux amis se levèrent, et sortirent de la chambre. Bien que Jacob avait un don pour détendre l'atmosphère, il ne dissipa pas l'embarras dut au fait qu'ils aient dormis ensemble, collés. Et Dieu seul savait si Billy n'avait pas ouvert la porte pendant qu'ils dormaient! Quel malaise il allait y avoir si c'était le cas...

«-Alors, bien dormis les tourtereaux ? Vous n'étiez pas trop coincés à deux sur le petit matelas ? Lança Billy, tout sourire, confirmant les appréhensions de Bella.

-Hum... non ... on a eu assez de place, Répondit Jacob, très embarrassé, pour une fois.

-C'est c'que j'me suis dit en vous voyant blottis l'un contre l'autre!

-Billy ! Depuis quand tu rentres dans ma chambre ! Et puis c'est pas c'que tu penses, hier la fenêtre était ouverte et Bella à presque fait de l'hypothermie, alors je l'ai réchauffée.

-C'est ça ! La belle excuse, oui ! Je pense que nous savons tous très bien que les gens de notre espèce sentent les tempêtes bien avant qu'elles n'arrivent...! Riait Billy.

-Bi-

-C'est vrai ça? Fit-Bella, coupant Jacob, curieuse.

-Ce... C'est pas important, répondit-il, froid, allez, on va manger.» Finit-il.

Il prit Bella par le bras et l'emmena dans la cuisine.

«-Hum... Jake, est-ce que ça va? Demanda Bella.

-Oui ça va très bien... Répondit le concerné, loin d'avoir l'air sûr de ce qu'il disait. Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger? Ajouta-t-il.

-Je... J'ai pas faim... Merci, commença Bella, Jake t'as l'air bizarre, finit-elle, en s'approchant de lui.

-Je vais très bien. C'est juste que... J'sais pas trop. On dirait que Billy veut juste me mettre dans l'embarras, c'est stupide, ça m'énerve.

- oui mais il a quand même un peu raison, j'veux dire, si t'as senti la tempête, pourquoi avoir laissé la fenêtre grande ouverte?

-Bella c'est stupide, j'ai juste oublié. Ça faisait deux jours que je n'avais presque pas dormi, ça m'est sorti de l'esprit.

-J'ai de la difficulté à te croire, désolée...

-Allons Bella, pourquoi j'aurais laissé la fenêtre grande ouverte au risque que tu fasses de l'hypothermie ? C'est ridicule.

-Je sais bien, mais avoue quand même que c'est étrange. Tu passes deux jours à mon chevet où tu m'obliges à venir dormir chez toi, dans ton lit, où comme par hasard la fenêtre est grande ouverte. Finalement, tu me réchauffes et on dort sur ton petit matelas, où je me réveille le lendemain dans tes bras. Jake, tout ça c'est louche, avoue-le.

-Attend, tu insinue que j'aurais prémédité tout ça...?

-J'en sais rien... Je fais des liens, c'est tout.

-Tu dis que juste pour dormir en t'ayant dans mes bras j'aurais dormi deux jours à ton chevet, fais un plan machiavélique en fonction de la tempête, et que j'aurais mis ta santé voire ta vie en danger? Et tu trouves tout ça logique je suppose.

-Jacob arrête ! Je trouve justes que toutes ses coïncidences sont étranges. Et toi qui prend tout à la blague, dès que Billy te fais des remarques là-dessus et emploies visiblement le même raisonnement que moi, tu te fâches.

-Bella je t'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça avec Billy ! Et pour le reste, jamais j'aurais mis jusqu'à ta vie en danger pour un simple plaisir personnel.

-Ok, peut-être mais...

-...mais quoi ?»

Bella songea un instant à lui demander pourquoi ce matin il était bandé, mais elle trouva en même temps que c'était plus déplacé qu'autre chose.

«-Non, rien. Je m'excuse, je suis à court d'arguments, je... J'suis désolée.

-Ça va. Mais arrête de faire des liens douteux dans ta tête ! Ria-t-il, avant de venir serrer amicalement Bella dans ses bras.

-Ouais... Promis.» Répondit-elle, tout en répondant à l'étreinte de son ami.

Elle se sentait mal et stupide d'ainsi avoir étalé ses propres espérances comme ça devant Jacob.

Pourtant, il fut un détail qu'elle ne remarqua pas, mais qu'elle aurait dû remarquer : Il n'a jamais nié avoir désiré se retrouver emboité avec elle dans un lit. Il a simplement dit ne pas l'avoir prévu...

Si seulement elle l'avait remarqué.

* * *

><p>À suivre...<p>

Reviews SVP ! (Mes chapitres vont allonger avec le temps, mais vous savez... Ça va avec le nombre de reviews héhé)

Merci :)

Irisie xx


	5. Perdre prise

**Lutte, Chapitre 5 (Perdre prise)**

* * *

><p>Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'accident. Bien sûr, Charlie n'avait pas omit de punir Bella, enfin, surtout de lui confisquer sa voiture (qui était, de plus, en très mauvais état). «Papa, je l'aime ma vieille voiture ! On n'pourrait pas au moins la faire réparer ?», avait-elle dit. Et comme d'habitude, son père ne résista pas à sa fille chérie...<p>

Seulement, depuis qu'elle avait dormi chez Jacob, elle ne l'avait pas revu. Et elle s'ennuyait affreusement de lui. C'était comme si elle avait peine à respirer, comme si elle ne mangeait pas à sa faim. Tous les jours étaient comme un supplice, loin de lui.

Pourtant, rien de cela n'était de son fait.

Elle avait appelé Jacob maintes et maintes fois, mais jamais il n'avait retourné ses appels.

_Il doit vouloir s'éloigner de moi pour que je l'oublie… Ou simplement parce que je suis lourde…! Merde pourquoi j'ai été si stupide…_

Elle y pensait sans cesse. Et plus elle y pensait, plus elle ressentait le vide. Et plus elle ressentait le vide, plus elle ressentait ses vieilles plaies s'ouvrir. Et ses plaies portaient un nom : Edward Cullen.

Jacob, son soleil, son meilleur ami, et depuis peu l'objet de ses désirs et de son amour, l'avait tellement aidée à sortir de la peine abyssale qu'elle ressentait face au départ d'Edward. Mais il était certain qu'avant que ce dernier ne disparaisse totalement de son esprit, de son cœur, ça prendrait du temps.

Et l'éloignement soudain de son ami ne l'aidait pas à tourner la page. En fait, le vide qu'elle ressentait à cause de son manque du loup lui rappelait ce même manque qu'elle avait ressenti face au vampire. Ce fait même ne faisait que lui rappeler une douleur qu'elle croyait avoir surmontée, mais à tort visiblement.

_Jake, j'en reviens pas… Comment t'as pu m'abandonner comme ça! Tu m'avais promis d'être toujours là pour moi. En voilà de belles promesses ! Tu n'es même pas là pour me faire sortir Edward de la tête..! Mais quel ami tu fais… _

Elle lui en voulait d'ainsi la laisser seule dans sa peine, qu'il avait plus qu'en partie aggravé. Pourquoi l'ignorait-elle ainsi ? Qu'avait-elle dit de mal? Elle se le demandait bien.

Mais la frustration et la rancune n'étaient pas des sentiments que Bella avait l'habitude d'entretenir. Dans la plupart des cas, c'était plutôt positif. Mais en général, lorsque le sentiment qui surpasse tous les autres est une envie démesurée de mourir, la rancœur et la frustration sont une bénédiction.

Malheureusement, Bella n'avait pas droit à cette bénédiction.

Du temps qu'elle était avec Edward, elle ne désirait pas la mort. Enfin, pas à proprement parler, puisque de devenir un vampire signifiait également de mourir, mais bon. Quand il est parti, c'était Jacob qui lui redonnait goût à la vie. Mais sans l'un ni l'autre, tout semblait perdre sa valeur. Les amis, l'école, la famille, se projeter dans l'avenir, s'imaginer avoir sa propre famille plus tard, mourir vieux, ou simplement ne jamais mourir… À quoi bon tout ça? Sans Edward ni Jacob, rien dans son avenir n'était même envisageable.

Comment trouver quelqu'un d'autre avec qui partager tes projets, ton avenir et ton cœur quand ton premier et grand amour se trouvait à être un vampire, et ton second amour un loup-garou? Aucun humain n'aurait pu lui inspirer la même fascination, le même désir curieux et aventurier.

Bella n'était pas destinée aux humains.

Et si ce n'était ni à Jacob ni à Edward qu'elle était destinée, alors plutôt tout abandonner tout de suite.

Ce monde étrange tout droit sorti de vieilles légendes et de mythes était son monde à elle. Elle était l'humaine fragile et mortelle, fascinée par l'univers secret de deux clans ennemis, éperdument éprise de deux antipodes.

Éprise, certes, mais rejetée par ses deux amours.

_Qu'est-ce que je fous encore ici_, se demanda-t-elle,_ pourquoi continuer à vivre. Où trouverais-je ma place de toute façon? Si jamais je trouve des hommes fées, peut-être, mais là j'en doute…_

Elle en eut assez. Assez de cette vie, où chaque jour était une bataille pour ne pas sombrer, assez de ses amours, intenses, mais voués à l'échec, assez de voir son avenir comme un sombre mystère.

La belle n'avait jamais autant désiré la mort, et elle s'était décidée. Elle voulait une mort vive et digne. Une mort inoubliable, ce qui était paradoxal, puisque du fait de sa mort-même, elle allait l'oublier. Quoique, qui sait?

Juste avant de partir pour sa longue marche vers la falaise, puisqu'elle n'avait plus sa bonne vieille Chevrolet, elle écrivit une note destinée à son fidèle ami:

_Salut Jake, _

_Je sais que tu es occupé, ce doit être pour ça que tu ne réponds pas à mes appels depuis deux semaines. Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends!_

_Tu es mon meilleur ami, et je sais que tu connais trop bien mon désarroi face au départ d'Edward... Mais tout n'est pas à cause de mon amour pour lui, non plus. Il y a aussi beaucoup de cette décision qui est liée à moi amour pour toi.  
><em>

_Je tenais, avant de te quitter pour toujours, à te dire que tu es un ami formidable, et que ce que je t'ai dit à la Push il y a deux semaines, à la veille de mon accident, était bien plus important que tu aurais pu le croire. Tu avais raison... Mais même si l'accident, lui, n'était pas une tentative de suicide, aujourd'hui je me rends bien compte que ton rejet de moi m'a fait beaucoup plus de mal que je ne le croyais..._

_ Et maintenant que je sais qu'on ne se verra plus jamais, il faut que je t'explique pourquoi je n'ai pas réagi en voyant le camion foncer vers moi à toute allure. _

_Jake, comment te l'expliquer. Comment demander à mes yeux ce qu'ils ont vus? C'était si surréel… Encore aujourd'hui, je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je n'arrive pas à me l'expliquer… Mais Jake, je ne suis pas folle ni droguée, alors sache que ce que je vais te dire est la pure réalité._

_En prenant le chemin vers le lycée, je t'ai vu, accompagné de Paul. Tu riais, tu étais magnifique. C'était incroyable, déjà, c'était comme si tu bougeais au ralenti... Et soudain, j'ai senti ta chaleur...! Je la sentais, Jake ! Comme si tu avais collé ta peau contre la mienne. Je la sentais sur moi, en moi…! C'était incroyable. Mais c'était loin d'être tout. _

_Je t'ai vu Jake et tu irradiais. Tu émanais une lumière aveuglante, dont je percevais la douceur. Comme si tu dégageais de soyeux rayons de soleil… J'étais complètement hypnotisée. Je ne comprenais pas ce que je voyais, mais c'était réel!_

_Et ensuite, mon Dieu, dans ta lumière s'est dessiné un corps. Une silhouette blanche et pure. Elle étendait les bras vers le ciel, et comme si elle pouvait chanter avec la voix des anges, je te sentais raisonner en moi. C'était incroyable. C'était un si merveilleux spectacle, si irré intense, que même le brouhaha que le camion faisait m'était anodin. Que même ma vie m'était anodine. Et quand tout ce chahut attira ton attention, que je vis ton visage de face, tes yeux obscurs s'ancrer aux miens, quand je t'ai entendu crier mon nom, Jake, j'étais complètement dans un autre univers. _

_C'est pour ça et uniquement pour ça que je n'ai pas réagis. J'étais en pleine léthargie… Juste parce que j'avais posé les yeux sur toi._

_Aussi stupide que ça puisse sembler, tout ça n'est que pure vérité. _

_Enfin, Jake, mon meilleur ami, mon soleil… S'il y a une chose qui va tellement me manquer, c'est bien toi. Tu sais, Edward était ma raison de vivre… Quand il est parti, c'est toi qui a ravivé en moi l'espoir de réussir à revivre. Pourtant, ses dernières semaines loin de toi m'ont fait réaliser que tu ne seras pas toujours là, et que malheureusement, j'aurai toujours besoin de toi pour ne pas sombrer dans mes démons._

_Adieu Jake, la mer emportera cet amour insensé au loin.  
><em>

_Bella._

Elle lut et relut sa note. Elle la trouvait bien sinistre, mais quoi espérer de plus d'une note de suicide…

Elle la plia et la mit dans sa poche, et commença sa route vers la réserve pour aller déposer sa note chez Jacob. Elle trouverait où la laisser en temps et lieu. Ensuite, elle irait à la falaise. La première fois qu'elle avait vu les amis de Jacob y sauter, elle s'était sentie attirée par l'énorme gouffre. Elle avait senti son appel, et en ce sombre jour, elle sentait cet appel avec encore plus de force.

Après environ quarante-cinq minutes de marche assez rapide, elle atteignit la maison de son ami. Elle cogna à la porte, et ce fût Billy qui lui ouvrit.

«-Hé Bella! Quel bon vent t'amène?, l'accueilli-t-il chaleureusement.

-Je voulais savoir si Jake était là?

-Il est parti avec Sam, Paul, Embry, etc. Ils devraient revenir bientôt. Tu veux l'attendre?

-Hum, non, ça va aller, je… Je venais juste lui porter un truc, hum… J'vais lui laisser dans sa chambre, merci… Bredouilla-t-elle piètrement.

-Ça va Bella?

-Oui, oui bien sûr j'vais bien, hum… Je vais aller porter…

-Oui, entre…» Dit-il, suspicieux.

Dès qu'elle posa la lettre bien pliée sur la table de travail dans la chambre de Jake, elle partit, en disant au revoir à Billy, d'un air un peu sévère. En même temps, elle savait que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait.

Elle reprit sa route vers la falaise, qu'elle atteignit en un peu moins d'une heure. Rendue au rebord du fossé, elle sentit un vertige.

Un vertige grisant. Le genre de vertige qui donne hâte de vivre l'expérience tant attendue, qui donne envie de vivre la poussée d'adrénaline… Le genre de vertige qui pousse à faire des choses dangereuses, voire mortelles.

«-Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, Edward? T'aimes la vue?» Disait-elle à soi-même, comme s'il pouvait l'entendre.

C'était inutile. Edward ne lui reviendrait jamais, elle savait qu'il n'arriverait pas dans son automobile d'où il sortirait et lui dirait : «Bella, monte dans la voiture!».

Elle savait que personne ne viendrait pour elle. Ni Edward, ni Jacob, ni Charlie, ni Renée, personne.

Il n'y avait qu'elle, et ce gouffre. Et il l'appelait.

_Adieu Forks, tu ne vas pas me manquer_… Pensa-t-elle avec cynisme.

Elle regardait l'eau qui fracassait le pied de la falaise. Elle avait l'air déchaînée, et Bella était plus que prête à se mêler au chaos sous ses pieds.

Finalement, elle prit son courage à deux mains, sourit, et cria en sautant :

«À NOUS DEUX ! »

Elle riait, criait de joie. Elle hurlait, tant elle sentait l'adrénaline dans son sang.

Et quand son corps fut enfin submergé par la mer ténébreuse, elle se laissa porter par les vagues. Était-ce ce à quoi ressemblait la mort? Était-elle délivrée?

Instinctivement, elle remonta à la surface, et elle ne vit que la mer, la falaise, la rive plus loin… En gros, Forks. Non, elle n'était pas morte…

Soudain, comme si le destin avait entendu son désarroi face à son échec, la mer déchaîna sur elle une vague meurtrière, qui la fit se heurter au roc de la falaise. La vague la poussa contre la pierre une fois, la reprit pour la rejeter encore une seconde fois, pour qu'au passage elle écorche et fracasse son corps frêle sur les rocher autour. Bella était presque inconsciente, mais juste assez lucide pour se dire : la fin approche.

Enfin, ça aurait été le cas si une main ferme et chaude ne l'avait pas agrippée pour la sortir de l'eau, pour porter son chétif corps contre le sien jusqu'à la rive. Si deux paumes n'avaient pas forcé ses poumons à se vider de l'eau qui encombraient ses derniers. Si, finalement, elle n'avait pas recommencé à respirer.

Pourtant, Bella n'était pas tout à fait consciente de tout ça. Ce qu'elle vit, elle, en ouvrant les yeux, ce ne fut pas une ville qui était synonyme de malheur, une tentative de suicide totalement ratée, Charlie qui allait la punir. Non, ce fut Jacob Black, penché au-dessus d'elle, rayonnant de lumière et la cuisant de sa chaleur.

Ce fut ce qu'elle aurait aimé voir au paradis, et c'était exactement où elle se crut être.

«-Jake…» Murmura-t-elle, béate, croyant à sa propre mort.

Elle déposa sa main sur la joue du brun, la flattait, passait ses doigts derrière sa mâchoire, dans ses cheveux. Elle se sentait bien, pour une fois. Elle se sentait enfin délivrée.

«-Tu es si beau… Tu rayonnes comme un magnifique soleil…, Délirait-elle, un énorme sourire pendu aux lèvres.

-Bella… Dit Jacob.

-J'aime tellement quand tu prononces mon nom…

-Bella…!

-Jake…- Elle s'agrippa à son cou et s'appuya, difficilement, sur son coude- Embrasses-moi… »

Elle approcha ses lèvres de celles de Jacob, jusqu'à en sentir le souffle chaud contre sa peau moite et glacée. Elle s'apprêtait à –Enfin! L'embrasser, elle qui en avait tant rêvé… Elle sentait sa bouche charnue effleurer ses lèvres froides, elle désirait tant le goûter, et elle était si près du but… Quand soudain, la réalité refit surface.

«-Jacob ! Comment va-t-elle ?», cria Charlie, que Billy avait appelé dès l'arrivée de Jacob et donc de sa découverte de la lettre dans sa chambre.

Tout ce que Bella pu sentir était qu'elle était soudainement soulevée du sol, dans les bras forts de Jacob. Elle entendit vaguement «Elle est consciente, elle respire». Après elle n'aurait su dire combien de temps, elle reprit un peu de lucidité dans ce qu'elle comprit être l'auto-patrouille de son père, avec Jacob qui la réchauffait dans une couverture à l'arrière du véhicule, et Charlie qui conduisait.

«-Je… J'suis vivante…? Fut la première chose qu'elle crut bon de dire.

-Bell ! Seigneur, comment as-tu pu me faire une telle peur ! Pourquoi vouloir cesser de vivre, pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé plus tôt ! Si tu savais comme je me sens coupable… Bell..! S'écriait désespérément Charlie.

-Je… J'suis désolée papa. Je n'sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça… Pardon…

-Bell, l'acte en soi est une chose, mais ce qui m'inquiètes surtout, c'est l'intention derrière l'acte..! Tu voulais mourir… À cause de ce salaud de Cullen ! Je veux te comprendre Bell, je veux t'aider à t'en sortir. J'veux t'aider à aller mieux..!

_Non, ce n'est pas seulement Edward, papa..._

-Je sais papa… Je m'excuse...

-…Ça va...Écoute… On va en reparler à la maison… Quand tu iras mieux…En tout cas, une chance que Jacob est arrivé à temps..! – Il s'adressa à Jacob, Merci infiniment d'avoir sauvé ma Bella…! – Et retourna à Bella, Si seulement tu pouvais être à moitié aussi folle de Jacob que tu l'es de l'autre, j'en serais tellement ravi !» Glissa Charlie, sur une note un peu humoristique.

Jacob en rit, mais pas Bella. Parce qu'elle était aussi folle de Jacob qu'elle l'était d'Edward, si ce n'était plus. Et ça ne simplifiait rien du tout.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à la maison des Swan, où Charlie prit sa fille dans ses bras, et la transporta jusqu'à la porte.

«-Jacob, tu pourrais déverrouiller la porte s'il-te-plaît? Demanda Charlie.

-Oui, répondit l'interpellé, s'exécutant.

-Merci».

Ils entrèrent tous les trois, Jacob referma la porte derrière eux, et Charlie alla porter sa fille dans son lit. Il fallait qu'elle se repose, qu'à son réveil elle soit réellement lucide, et en forme.

Jacob rejoignit Charlie au chevet de Bella.

«-Jacob, il faudrait que tu me montre la lettre…

_Non ! La lettre, je l'avais oubliée… Je n'avais pas pensé à l'éventualité de survivre…_

-Je… Je l'ai perdue dans l'eau. Mais je peux vous expliquer ce qui y était écrit.

_Ouf…! Merde, s'il parlait de mes visions... Mon père va me prendre pour une folle...!_

-J'aimerais bien…

-Eh ben en gros, elle disait que la vie était trop dure sans «le Cullen», et que je l'avais aidée à s'en sortir au début, mais qu'au final elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait se passer de moi pour l'aider, et qu'un jour nous allions probablement prendre deux chemins différents, où elle sera obligée de faire face à ses démons, et qu'elle en serait incapable. Elle préférait donc… ben… Mettre fin à ses jours pour ne pas avoir à affronter ça. En résumé, c'est ça… il me semble, débita Jacob.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne parle pas de ma vision de lui, la lumière, la chaleur, etc.? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne dit pas à mon père que j'ai peut-être un problème mental…? N'importe qui aurait pensé ça.._

-Seigneur… Comment un amour d'adolescence peut-il à ce point l'affecter…? Ma fille, aujourd'hui, a tenté de mourir…

-Je sais… C'est horrible…»

Charlie pleurait, tandis que Jacob lui flattait le dos amicalement et avec compassion. Bella, qui était consciente bien qu'elle semblât endormie, se sentait terriblement mal d'autant causer de peine à son père qu'elle aime tant.

_Papa… Pardonne-moi… Je ne voulais pas te faire tant souffrir…_

Une larme roula sur la joue de la belle, une larme que personne ne remarqua.

Charlie ravala un peu ses pleurs et mit une main sur l'épaule de Jacob en guise d'amitié.

«-Tu sais Jake, c'est d'un gars comme toi dont ma fille a besoin. Toi t'es un homme de cœur, ça se voit.

_Ben tiens…_

-Merci Mr. Swan, je…-

-Non, appelle-moi Charlie. Tu as sauvé ma fille, tu es le fils de Billy, J'te vois encore gamin faire des châteaux de boue avec Bell… Appelle-moi Charlie, dit-il, confiant et accueillant.

-Ok alors… Charlie», sourit Jacob.

Le concerné sourit, quand le téléphone sonna. Il quitta la pièce sur un : «J'reviens dans une seconde», et disparu.

Jacob regardait Bella. Il repensait à la lettre, à sa réaction quand il sortit la belle de l'eau, quand elle lui avait demandé de l'embrasser, puis aux paroles de Charlie.

Il se prit à penser à voix haute : «C'est certain que j'serais mieux qu'Edward, sale sangsue.» Dit-il dans un chuchotement, que Bella perçut tout de même.

_Tiens? Il est drôle à parler tout seul. Et quels trucs il dit aussi…! _

Charlie arriva soudain de nouveau dans la pièce.

«-Jacob? Il faut que j'aille au poste. Encore d'autres histoires de bête qui tue des humains, enfin, il paraît que c'est urgent. Je vais essayer de rentrer le plus tôt possible, est-ce que tu pourrais veiller sur Bell jusqu'à mon retour?

-Oui, oui bien sûr.

-Merci Jacob, à plus tard. Merci infiniment!

-Ça me fait plaisir Charlie, et… moi aussi je m'inquiète pour elle.

-Je sais, ça se voit. T'es un bon gars», Sourit Charlie, sourire que Jacob lui rendit.

Il s'approcha de Bella, la regarda avec tout l'amour d'un père regardant sa petite fille. Il replaça une mèche de ses cheveux, l'embrassa sur le front, et murmura : «Je t'aime trésor».

Il s'écarta, salua une dernière fois Jacob, et partit rapidement. Moins d'une minute plus tard, on entendait son moteur démarrer et la voiture s'éloigner.

Le brun regardait toujours Bella, sans ciller.

«-Bella, susurra-t-il, Pourquoi ainsi désirer la mort… Mais tu ne la désirais pas vraiment non…? Cette lettre que tu es venue me porter, et ses mots, «la mer m'emportera», c'était pour que je vienne à toi, non? Tu voulais que je t'entende…»

La belle senti ses yeux lui brûler, des larmes demandaient à être libérées de ses paupières. Elle fit son possible pour les empêcher de quitter le nid, mais rien n'y fit. Elles roulèrent le long de ses joues, rebelles et embrasées.

«-Bella, poursuivit-il, ses mots que tu m'as écrits, ses images que tu as vues… Si tu savais, Bella, comme je les connais. Cette lumière qui explose et qui réchauffe, cette chaleur dans le creux du ventre… Ses sensations me sont connues, Bella…»

_Quoi? Je ne suis pas anormale alors? Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Si seulement j'avais la force de lui poser ses questions…_

«-J'ai entendu ton cri, ça fait si longtemps qu'il hurle en moi… Je suis venu à toi, je t'ai sauvée, et tu m'as accueilli avec une des plus belles choses que tu ne pouvais dire… Tu étais si près de moi… Bella tu es si importante…»

Il murmurait des choses plus ou moins cohérentes, mais empreintes d'une sensibilité qui était presque palpable. Il voulait se dévoiler, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait.

«-Mais plus jamais, plus jamais je ne veux avoir à tenir ton corps inconscient dans mes mains, en proie à la mort. Je ne veux plus te voir presque partir. Je veux que tu vives Bella. Pas que tu survives, mais que tu vives… Pleinement, heureuse, épanouie et surtout… humaine.»

Bella comprit que la dernière remarque de Jacob parlait de sa transformation en vampire, qui finalement n'allait jamais avoir lieu, vu sa séparation avec Edward.

«-Plus jamais je ne te délaisserai comme je l'ai fait… C'était une erreur, et crois-moi, ce n'était pas de gaieté de cœur que j'ai fait ça…

_Jake, si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué…_

«-Et Bella, ma Bella, saches que tu te trompes quand tu dis que nos chemins se séparerons un jour…

_Si seulement c'était vrai…_

-Nous somme liés, mon ange, bien plus que tu ne le crois…»

* * *

><p>À suivre…<p>

Alors, comment l'avez-vous trouvé celui-là? Et, juste pour vous faire plaisir, j'ai décidé de changer mon minimum de mots par chapitres à 3 000, ce qui est déjà un peu plus qu'avant ! (pas mal plus, oui)

Sinon, des reviews? (Peut-être que, comme ça, mes chapitres seront encore plus longs... :P)

Merci !

Irisie xx


	6. Flammèches

**Lutte, chapitre 6 (Flammèches)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Point de vue Bella-<strong>_

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je vis Jake, somnolant devant moi, sur une chaise. Soudain, tout me revint à l'esprit comme une énorme claque en plein visage.

«-J'ai essayé de me suicider…» Murmurais-je, comme horrifiée. Mes yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de fixer un point imaginaire devant moi.

_J'ai essayé de me suicider, j'ai essayé de me suicider, j'ai essayé de me suicider…_ Cette phrase retentissait sans cesse dans ma tête. Et plus je l'entendais, plus le nœud dans mon estomac s'intensifiait. J'avais envie de pleurer, de crier.

Pour avoir essayé de mourir. Pour avoir survécu.

Je regardais de nouveau Jacob, et je ne pus empêcher mes sanglots. Les larmes déferlaient sur les joues et mon corps était parcouru de soubresauts.

Je pleurais de lui rendre la vie si difficile, je pleurais mon amour pour lui, son absence d'amour pour moi. Je n'arrivais plus à me retenir. Ma gorge me faisait souffrir, à force d'étouffer mes pleurs et mes cris. Tous mes muscles étaient si tendus, mon cœur battait à tout rompre.

Pourquoi est-ce que je vivais encore ? Je devais mourir, tout abandonner, m'abandonner au gouffre... Je devais cesser de souffrir ! C'était ÇA mon plan. Pas de rater et de faire endurer mes blessures à Jacob, à Charlie, à tout le monde…

«-Tout c'que j'entreprends fini toujours par un échec… merde…!» Fulminais-je, contre moi-même, contre le monde… Et même contre Jacob.

Je pliai mes jambes contre moi, et j'enfouis ma tête dans mes bras, pliés sur mes genoux. Je serrais mes dents de rage. Mes poigs étaient des griffes, des serres qui se refermaient sur mes jambes frêles et tremblantes. La hargne rugissait en moi, elle explosait douloureusement en mon sein. Elle me conssumait de l'intérieur, embrasait mes tripes.

_Jacob, mon soleil, mon amour. As-tu ainsi cessé de me donner de ta lumière? Pourquoi m'avoir abandonné. Tu savais que j'avais besoin de toi. Tu savais que la mort m'appelait. Tu aurais du rester avec moi, ce jour-là, me donner de cette amitié si chère à ton cœur, à défaut de ne pouvoir me donner ton amour. Mon seul ami, même toi, tu m'avais abandonné depuis deux semaines… _Pensais-je, le cœur en lambeaux.

Alors que je m'abandonnais à ma souffrance, je sentis soudain des bras chauds autour de moi, me faisant sursauter. Je relevai mes yeux, et reconnu Jacob, qui avait enfoui sa tête dans mon cou, en me serrant avec force entre ses bras musclés. Je sentais son souffle brûlant, ses douces lèvres sur ma peau... Sa poitrine imposante et parfaite, contre mes jambes, maigres et fébriles. Sa force contre ma faiblesse, mon amour contre son indifférence.

Autant ce contact me fit frémir qu'il accentua ma douleur; Jacob ne m'aimait pas.

Et moi, je n'avais qu'une seule envie, qu'un seul besoin : M'accrocher à lui. À son cou, à ses lèvres, à son amour. J'avais besoin de lui comme on a besoin de manger, de respirer, d'être heureux. Comme on a besoin de se sentir en sécurité, comme on a besoin d'avoir le goût de vivre.  
>Jake, sans toi, je n'avais même plus de goût de vivre. La vie pour moi n'était qu'un énorme abysse, et chaque jour je coulais, encore et encore, dans la pénombre. Dans un endroit où je ne vois plus la lumière… Et sans toi, mon soleil, mon loup, je n'y voyais rien. Je me perdais, j'avais besoin de ton éclat pour voir où j'allais, de ton instinct pour comprendre… Pour donner un sens à ma vie.<p>

À cette pensée, je le laissai entrer entre mes genoux pliés, jusqu'à ce que son torse soit pressé contre le miens.

Jake, pourquoi… Pourquoi avais-je autant besoin de toi…

«-Jake… J'en peux plus…, Pleurais-je, exténuée par ma souffrance.

-Bella, sois forte, je suis là…, Me chuchota-t-il, chatouillant mon oreille de son souffle, me faisant pleurer de plus belle.

-Jake… Tu…t…Tu sais que c'est faux…», Gémissais-je, mon corps chétif emporté avec violence pas ma crise de larmes.

Jacob resserra son emprise sur moi, plongeant sa main dans mes cheveux. Mes mains s'accrochèrent à son t-shirt, je l'agrippais comme si ma vie en dépendait. En quelque sorte, c'était le cas.

Tandis que mes sanglots s'intensifiaient, Jacob me murmurait une litanie de «Bella, ne dis pas ça…», « Je ne t'abandonnerai plus jamais, plus jamais… Je m'en veux tellement», ou encore «Bella, ma Bella…». Mais rien n'arrêtait mes pleurs. Mon cœur s'était si longtemps tut, et en ne réussissant pas à mourir comme je l'avais voulu, je sentais que mon existence était encore plus pathétique que jamais. J'avais été si faible, j'avais refusé d'affronter la vie telle qu'elle était, et j'avais raté.

«-Jake… J'ai besoin de toi, geignais-je, complètement perdue.

-Je ne t'abandonnerai plus jamais, me chuchotait-il.

-Pardonnes-moi de t'aimer… Pardonnes-moi de te rendre la vie dure… Pardonnes-moi d'être moi… »

Je pleurais, je criais presque. J'étais chamboulée, incontrôlable.

Soudain, Jacob sortit sa tête de mon cou, me faisant pleurer d'avantages mon manque de lui.

Il mit sa main sur ma joue, et la glissa vers ma nuque. Il la laissa à la hauteur de mon oreille, et m'intima avec ses doigts de relever ma tête vers lui. Mais j'en étais incapable.

Le regarder dans les yeux? Encore faire face à sa magnifique lumière? L'aimer encore plus ? Dans ce moment où je n'avais aucun contrôle sur moi, c'était une mauvaise idée. Je n'avais pas la force de soutenir son regard, de vivre mon échec.

«-Bella, regardes-moi…»

Il m'implorait de sa voix grave et douce. J'en pleurai de plus belle. J'avais rarement de crises de larmes, enfin, depuis que je m'étais remise d'Edward. Mais quand j'en avais, elles étaient fortes.

«-Bella, ma Bella, regardes-moi…» Renchérit-il, tout en accentuant le mouvement de sa main dans mon cou.

Je levai la tête vers lui, mais n'osa pas la regarder. Autant c'était par peur de ressentir encore tant d'amour à son égard sans pouvoir contrôler mes pleurs, que c'était par orgueil. Parce que je m'étais montrée faible, et que je ne pouvais le supporter.

«-Bella, regardes-moi, je t'en prie…» Murmura-t-il, me faisant fondre.

Hésitante, je levai lentement mes yeux vers lui. Je regardai d'abord son torse, où son t-shirt laissait deviner ses muscles développés d'homme-loup. Je pouvais imaginer sous son chandail ses abdominaux, ses pectoraux, sa peau ardente et hâlée…  
>Mon regard remonta ensuite vers son cou, où je voyais pulser son cœur dans sa carotide. Sa gorge prenait et perdait du volume à chaque inspiration et expiration. Mes yeux dérivèrent ensuite vers sa mâchoire, que je contemplai avidement. Ce que j'aurais aimé l'embrasser, la dévorer… Je ne m'attardai pas plus longtemps sur cet endroit sensible (pour moi), et remontai encore… Vers ses lèvres. Cette fois, j'allais avoir de la difficulté à décrocher mon regard de cette partie de son visage. Je désirais tellement sa bouche, la posséder. Si seulement il m'aimait, si seulement il m'accordait ce contact.<p>

«-Bella…» Chuchota-t-il faiblement, mais d'une façon étonnement sensuelle, me faisant frissonner du même coup.

«-Jake… J'peux pas… » Murmurai-je, la voix cassée et tremblante.

C'est alors que je me rendis compte qu'en observant son corps, en remontant vers ses lèvres, mes pleurs s'étaient calmés. C'était étrange, mais c'était comme si le fait de le regarder avait réussi à m'apaiser.

«-Bella, ma Bella, bien sûr que tu le peux…, continua-t-il, toujours aussi doucement, et, sensuellement, probablement sans le vouloir.

-Non, Jake…! Je… J'suis incapable… d'affronter ton regard…, gémis-je, tout en détournant mes yeux de ses lèvres, désarmée.

-Bella, je t'en pries…» Dit-il, tout en rapprochant dangereusement son visage du miens.

Je sentais son souffle sur mon front, sa chaleur corporelle s'approcher de moi. J'étais grisée. Chaque fois qu'il établissait un contact physique avec moi, c'était comme si j'étais ivre de désir, d'amour, de magnétisme. Son corps m'appelait, toute sa personne, jusqu'à la plus minuscule parcelle de sa peau. Il était un aimant, il faisait s'agiter en moi toutes les hormones de façon anarchique. Ma tête ne pouvais plus répondre des mes pensées, de mes sensations, de mes actes. D'un seul mouvement, il réussissait à me chambouler, à me faire perdre la tête. Il était mon endorphine… Et en même temps mon héroïne. Il me rendait heureuse autant qu'il me détruisait. Et par dessus tout, j'étais à sa merci, totalement accro.

Il leva alors de nouveau ma tête vers lui, où je pu enfin constater pleinement sa proximité. Ses lèvres étaient si proches des miennes, pas plus d'un centimètre devait nous séparer. Mon cœur battait si vite, mon sang circulait en moi à toute vitesse. Mon bas-ventre avait chaud, j'avais même une espèce de nausée. Était-ce vrai? Était-il si près de moi pour m'embrasser?

J'en avais tant envie. Et pas seulement ça, je savais que s'il m'embrassait, je ne pourrais me retenir de lui sauter dessus, de le déshabiller, de m'offrir à lui. Je le désirais tellement, j'en suais même. Je pouvais sentir aisément mon coeur pulser avec vitesse et force, et je devinais que Jacob, lui, pouvais l'entendre.

Je levai alors mes yeux vers les siens, où je m'ancrai finalement dans ses pupilles.

Il chuchota alors :

«-Enfin, tu me regardes…», dit-il, un faible sourire en coin.

Je me liquéfiais devant sa sensualité et son charisme. Devant l'emprise qu'il avait sur moi.

«-Bella, je ne t'abandonnerai plus jamais, c'est promis. Si tu pouvais être dans ma tête, je crois que tu mourrais tant je me sens coupable de ne pas avoir été là pour toi…», disait-il, sans perdre son ton sensuellement rauque, et doux à la fois.

Il continuait de parler, sans que je le ne lui porte réellement attention.

Je l'entendais parler, mais ne l'écoutait pas vraiment. J'entendais le son de sa voix magnifique, mais ma concentration était en fait plongée dans ses yeux noirs. Encore une fois, je sentais cette espèce de connexion entre nous, les visions que j'avais en le regardant. J'avais l'impression que ses pupilles étaient en fait des portes vers le grand livre des sentiments de Jake. Et en entrant ainsi dans ses yeux, je sentis que ce livre m'était grand ouvert.

Lentement mais surement, il s'arrêta de parler. Je le savais plus présent que jamais, et lorsque ce fut le silence total, je sentis cette connexion comme si elle était palpable. Nos iris discutaient. Nous nous lisions, et je le savais.

Comment expliquer ça? C'était tout simplement... nous nous lisions. Et mon livre à moi lui était entièrement dévoilé.

Je voyais tant de choses en lui. C'était incroyable… Jamais je n'avais vécu ça avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je voyais de la souffrance, de la tristesse. Du bonheur aussi, du plaisir. J'arrivais presque même à découvrir des fantasmes, mais là-dessus je restai respectueuse, surtout que je ne voulais pas le voir faire des choses avec d'autres filles que moi… Cependant, tout ça était assez vague. C'était comme si je devinais d'instinct ce que ses yeux transmettaient. Et pour une raison obscure, je savais que c'était vrai, que je n'hallucinais pas.

Et enfin, j'y vis… de l'amour. De l'amour ? Mais pour qui, Jake, ressentais-tu cet amour ?

J'eus si mal au cœur juste à l'idée de penser qu'il puisse être amoureux, que je brisai le contact, et m'effondrai sur son torse.

Quelle douleur affreuse. Enfin, je le savais, il n'y avait plus d'espoir… Il en aimait une autre. C'était clair, et aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître, je l'avais vu..! Dans ses yeux…

Je recommençai à pleurer, sans retenue. Sauf que cette fois, il mit ses mains sur mes épaules et me força, sans me brusquer, à rester face à lui. Seulement je n'en avais plus la force. Je ne voulais pas revoir ça dans ses yeux. Je ne voulais pas souffrir encore plus…

«-Bella..! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a…!, S'inquiéta-t-il.

-Jake… Tu…t… j'espère que tu t-trouvera le b-bonheur avec elle… »Sanglotais-je, la tête tournée vers le sol, afin de l'éviter du regard.

J'étais en transe. Mon esprit volait de pensée négative en pensée négative, tandis que mon corps se vidait de son eau. J'étais emportée par de violents temblements, pourtant, j'aurais pu jurer que tout mon être était paralysé.

«-Qu…Quoi? Mais… De quoi tu parles !, dit-il, visiblement perdu.

-Je l'ai v-vu Jake… Je… j'sais que t'es a-amoureux… Je m'excuse de t'empêcher de vivre ça…, pleurais-je, avant de continuer, plus bas : J'aurais du mourir, c'aurait simplifié la vie de tout le monde, Finis-je, avant de recommencer ma crise de larmes.

-Ne dis pas ça ! La meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé dans la vie c'est toi Bella! Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! Et puis de quoi tu parles en disant que «tu l'as vu» ? S'indignait-il.

-Dans tes yeux Jake, tu le sais. Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas senti… »Rétorquai-je, un peu trop froidement, quoique mes pleurs ne le laissa pas vraiment paraître.

Il ne répondit pas. «Touché!»... À mon plus grand désespoir. J'aurais aimé avoir tort. Pourtant, il ne répondait pas, et qui ne répond pas acquiesce, non…?

Il y eut un silence. Un silence lourd, que je n'arrivais pas à supporter. Je voulais qu'il s'en aille, je voulais qu'il reste. Je le détestais, je l'aimais. Je voulais être libre, mais j'avais besoin de lui. Je me haïssais de l'aimer, mais je ne voulais pas l'oublier. Tout ce contredisait dans ma tête, et maintenant, il y avait une donnée de plus en jeu : Il n'était absolument pas amoureux de moi, il en aimait une autre.

Mais voilà, je n'étais que Bella. La fille qui n'avait rien de spécial à offrir, sauf peut-être des ennuis. Je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui, ni pour quiconque, d'ailleurs. Je n'étais qu'une faible humaine, sans rien qui s'apparentait à un top modèle ou encore à un génie. J'étais banale, voilà tout. Rien de moi ne pouvait intéresser un homme-loup.

Je me retournai lentement vers lui, trouvant le silence long, et pesant. J'observai son visage. Il semblait contrarié. Non, tiraillé. Comme s'il hésitait à parler.

Je me sentais tellement mal d'être un tel poids dans sa vie.

«-Je suis désolée Jake de te mener la vie dure… Tu as essayé de me cacher tes sentiments pour ne pas me faire souffrir, tu sacrifies du temps que tu pourrais passer avec elle pour me soutenir… Je ne suis vraiment qu'une plaie. Pardonnes-moi…», débitai-je, incapable de me retenir plus longtemps de pleurer.

Je le regardais, attendant sa réaction. Il n'avait rien à répondre, je le savais bien. Mais je voulais entendre sa voix. Je l'espérais de tout mon cœur.

Après de trop longues secondes où la tension augmentait de façon exponentielle, je brisai le silence.

«-Bon sang Jake, dis quelque chose !, Dis-je, en essuyant les larmes sur mes joues.

-Je… merde..! »Rageait-il, tout en me quittant du lit pour aller faire les cent pas devant moi, qui était complètement perdue.

Je paniquai, ne voulant pas qu'il se sépare de moi. Je ressenti un froid intense là où sa chaleur était, quelques secondes plus tôt.

«-Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu fais Jake..? Pleurai-je.

-Bella, merde… J'peux pas t'expliquer… Pas maintenant…

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ! Et pourquoi tu me laisses…», Sanglotai-je.

Soudain, il cessa de faire les cent pas, et me fixa. Je me sentis brûlée par ce regard, d'un agréable feu. _Jake, ne me quitte pas des yeux, je t'en supplie…_

Tout était si chaotique et contradictoire… Ses yeux me faisait l'aimer, mais de ressentir cet amour me rendait accro. J'avais besoin de lui, comme si j'avais besoin de cette douleur. Peut-être que c'était le cas, après tout.

Précipitamment, il revint vers moi. Il s'assit face à moi, et ses prunelles noires me fixaient d'un regard intense. Un vertige me prit, et me fit détourner les yeux.

Ce fut à lors que je senti son haleine ardente se coller à ma peau. Mon cœur battait si fort, je savais qu'il l'entendait. Il l'entendait toujours.

Il glissa sa main dans mes cheveux, et avec fougue, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je n'y comprenais rien. Je me sentais flotter. Après un court moment où je ne répondais pas à son baiser, il se décolla légèrement. Ce fut là que je compris ce qui se passait, et je ne voulais pas qu'il se décollât de moi.

J'enroulai mes bras avec force autour de son cou, malgré ma main droite qui me faisait un mal de chien à cause de mon accident. Mes lèvres se mouvaient avec intensité, comme si un baiser ne pouvait exprimer suffisamment ce que je ressentais. C'était le cas, d'ailleurs. Il glissa ses bras autour de mes hanches, et remonta une de ses bouillantes main tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne tienne ma nuque. J'en frémis, d'amour, d'envie, d'excitation. Je l'aimais tant, je le désirais tellement.

Nos deux corps étaient collés l'un contre l'autre, je sentais si bien son torse incandescent contre moi, ma poitrine s'y écrasant. Je sentais dans mon bas-ventre un brasier, un volcan prêt à exploser.

Mon instinct le désirait, s'en était insoutenable. Je ne répondais plus de mes actes, mon excitation me guidait.

Ce fut donc dans cet état d'esprit que je le collai encore plus, jusqu'à me mettre à cheval sur lui. Je sentais mon corps incapable de résister à plus de contact, et le sien cédait à son excitation. Même si ma raison me disait de rester décente, mon corps, n'étant pas stoppé, était infreinable. Je le sentais dur sous moi, et ça ne me donnait qu'une seule envie : continuer. Je n'avais pas un vampire pour me repousser, de peur de me bouffer toute crue. J'avais sous moi, dans mes bras, contre moi, un homme-loup, vrai, vivant, et chaud. Et cet homme, je le désirais à en devenir folle.

C'était sur ses pensées que, hors de toute attente, Jake brisa notre étreinte. À mon plus grand désespoir.

«-Bella… Dit-il, comme troublé.

-Jake… Pourquoi arrêter… J't'en prie…» Le suppliais-je, tout en resserrant mes jambes autour des siennes, et en enfonçant mes ongles dans son crâne.

Je le sentis frémir sous cette brutale et lascive caresse. Voyant la bataille intérieure qu'il menait en lui, je décidai d'ajouter des arguments à ma cause.  
>Je commençai à parsemer sa mâchoire de baisers sensuels, en ajoutant de temps à autre mes dents. Pendant ce temps, j'empoignai les cheveux de mon fauve avec une force animale. Enfin, pour le peu que j'étais une humaine. Mes hanches ondulaient subtilement sur lui, sur son membre durci.<p>

Il resserra soudain ses mains, avec une force mal contenue, autour de mes hanches, comme pour signifier qu'il n'en pouvait plus, ce qui m'excita au plus haut point. Il enfonça ses ongles dans le bas de mon dos. Je l'entendis tenter de retenir un grognement, mais sa tentative quelque peu ratée ne fit que m'exciter d'avantage. Ce que j'aimais le sentir frémir, de savoir qu'il ne pouvait contenir sa force sauvage qui me provoquait tant. Je voulait qu'il me prenne avec brutalité, comme le loup en lui qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de garder séquestré.

Je voulais le faire craquer, je le taquinais en embrassant le creux de sa mâchoire, tout en soupirant d'aise dans son oreille, et me rapprochais ensuite dangereusement de sa magnifique bouche. Cette fois-ci, il ne put retenir un grognement, un grognement d'homme-loup, sauvage et sexy. Enfin. Ce son irrésistible excita mes hormones, me faisant accentuer l'ondulation de mes hanches sur son membre, qui devait être bien à l'étroit dans son jean. À chaque à-coup, je sentais contre mon intimité sa verge durcie. J'aimais ce contact, j'en voulais plus. Tellement plus...

«-Jake, Susurrai-je à son oreille, j'ai envie … »Finis-je, tout en mordillant de nouveau son lobe. _Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis entrain de faire mon excitée avec… Jacob ! Pourtant, c'est avec lui que j'ai envie de faire tout ça. _Pensai-je, agréablement étonnée.

Je continuai mes caresses avec avidité, soupirant plus bruyamment, plantant mes griffes plus fermement, intimant mon mouvement de vas-et-viens de plus en plus clairement sur son membre coincé sous trop de tissus. Je n'en étais plus à effleurer sa virilité, j'y appuyais mon entre-jambe brûlante avec force et insistance. Mes mains mutilaient son crâne de leurs griffes perverses, tandis qu'il haletait dans mon oreille. Il était à bout de force, je le sentais à ses ongles maltraitant mon dos, à sa mâchoire serrée, à ses grognements rauques et pénétrants, à sa tête qui tentait de trouver refuge dans mon cou. C'était enivrant de le sentir ainsi sous moi. Ça ne faisait que renforcer mon désir.

Mon corps s'arquait, étalant ainsi toute l'ampleur de mon excitation. Je me mordais la lèvre, je gémissais. Mais ces gémissements signifiaient mon désir ardent de le posséder, qu'il me possède. Mon impatiente face à mon ivresse, face à sa résistance.

Et finalement, je gémis dans l'oreille la phrase qui finit par l'achever :

«-Hhhhanhh Jake..., soupirai-je, hmmm... Fais-moi l'amour...» Finis-je, en mordant son oreille et en refonçant encore mes coups de bassins.

Sur un grognement sonore, il retourna la situation, me poussant sous lui. J'en sentis un énorme frisson. Quelle euphorie...

Il recommença à m'embrasser avec brutalité, à ma plus grande satisfaction. Nos lèvres se battaient, s'aimaient, s'embrassaient, se mordaient. C'était une danse effrénée, exquise à en rendre fou. Mes mains griffaient le crâne et le cou de Jacob, tandis qu'il collait nos deux corps avec une puissance incroyable, ce qui m'excita encore plus. Ses bras entouraient mon visage, et il accotait son torse et son entre-jambe contre moi avec obstination. Le contact de son sexe contre mon intimité électrisait mon corps en entier. C'était à en devenir raide dingue.

Soudain, il quitta mes lèvres, ce qui m'arracha un gémissement.

Il grogna avec fureur suite à ce son, si bien qu'il colla encore plus vigoureusement son entre-jambe contre le miens. Il commença à embrasser mon cou avec ardeur, mordant sans remord mon épiderme bouillonnant.  
>Ce que j'aimais sentir ses crocs s'acharner contre ma peau, sentir son instinct prendre le dessus sur lui. Parce que Jacob Black ÉTAIT son instinct. Chaque moment de sa vie il devait les taire. Il devait taire l'homme-loup, au profit de l'homme... Homme. Mais moi, c'était la carnassier que je désirais. C'était la bête, le prédateur. Et je l'avais eu, enfin..! J'avais goûté au fauve. Mais juste goûter n'était pas assez. Je voulais le dévorer, qu'il me dévore. Jusqu'à la moelle de mes os.<p>

Il s'exhalait au creux de mon oreille. Je m'agrippais si fort à ses cheveux, c'était à peine si je les tirais, si je les arrachais.

«-Hanhh...Jake…», gémissais-je sans arrêt.

Promptement, il glissa ses mains sous mon haut, ce qui me fit trembler d'anticipation. Il massait mon ventre, le frictionnait lentement, refermant légèrement ses doigts sur ma peau par moments. Il posa ensuite sa patte sur mon sein, me faisant gémir à pleine gorge. Ce que j'aimais ce contact...

Il se redressa donc un peu, ce qui me fit geindre de frustration. Pourtant je compris bien vite qu'il se redressait pour m'enlever complètement mon chandail, ce qui qui me fit frissonner.

En moins de deux secondes, j'étais en soutient gorge, essoufflée, suintante. Et Jacob m'observait. Il souriait, me toisait de haut en bas, enfin, disons de la hauteur de mes hanches jusqu'à mon visage.

Ça me gênait un peu, je me sentais complètement à nue. Et je n'avais pas de particulièrement gros seins, ce qui me fit sentir désavantagée.

«-Bella…» Murmura-t-il, avant de revenir à mes lèvres, et à mes seins.

Je ne n'aurais pu dire dans quel univers j'étais, mais j'étais ailleurs, complètement ailleurs. Les souffles de Jake étaient mon oxygène, sa peau mes vêtements, ses lèvres mon eau, comme un élixir vital. Je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre que de lui. Je l'avais dans la peau, et c'était la plus belle sensation que j'avais vécu de toute ma vie.

Et le meilleur était à venir. Enfin, c'est ce que j'avais souhaité, mais qui ne fut malheureusement qu'une belle rêverie:

C'est à lors que Jacob s'arrêta. Je le regardai, m'interrogeant. Mais d'après son visage, ça semblait plutôt sérieux. Soudain, il me dit :

«-Rhabilles-toi, ton père arrive. Il devrait être là dans environ deux minutes. Vite!» Dit-il, tout en se levant promptement.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, on devait… arrêter ? Pitié, non !

«-Jake…! Je…

-Bella, ça ne dépend pas vraiment de moi…!

-Mais…»

Il était un peu froid, comme mal à l'aise. Comme s'il venait de faire une bourde. Je n'aimais pas ça, je sentais que ce qui venait, enfin, allait surtout, se passer, allait en fait empirer notre relation… Je n'avais pas du tout l'impression qu'il voyait ça comme une déclaration d'amour, au contraire de ce que j'aurais pu penser.

Je remis tout de même mon chandail, avec difficulté, à cause de ma main droite. J'avais perdu mon plâtre dans l'eau, il s'était brisé, alors mon poignet fracturé n'était pas protégé.

Une fois la tâche réussie, j'eus un mauvais pressentiment par rapport à Jacob.

Il marchait nerveusement, regardait à la fenêtre, voir si Charlie arrivait, ensuite autour du lit, ensuite la porte, encore la fenêtre, et ainsi de suite...

«-Jake, j'suis habillée là. On peut discuter ? Lui demandais-je, tentant d'avoir son attention.

-Plus tard… Ton père arrive et…, Dit-il, tout en continuant de se déplacer partout comme un fou furieux.

-Hé ho ! Jake ! Tu te calmes, ou quoi…? » Ajoutai-je, haussant le ton, tout en saisissant sa tête entre mes deux mains, pour le regarder dans les yeux.

On se fixait, et ce que je vis dans ses yeux m'inquiéta. Je ne pus dire ce que c'était, mais je ne le sentais pas. J'avais une appréhension.

«-Bella… Je n'sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

-Jake, ne… ne m'dis pas ça, j't'en prie…»

J'étais paniquée. Et son silence n'annonçait rien de bon.

«-Bella j'suis désolé. On va en reparler plus tard, ton père est entrain de déverrouiller la porte d'entrée, et je sais qu'il va monter l'escalier en trombe pour venir te voir. S'il te plaît, couches-toi, et fais comme si de rien n'était. Je repasserai te voir ce soir, ou demain. Je ne sais pas.

-Jake…!

-S'il te plaît, Bella… On en reparl-»

J'entendis soudain les pas pressés de Charlie dans la maison. Je m'empressai donc de retourner dans mon lit, et feindre de venir de me réveiller.

«-Bella ! Dit mon père, en entrant dans la chambre.

-Salut 'pa… répondis-je, faisant mine de me réveiller.

-Bon, commença Jacob, je vous laisse… Au revoir Bella, au revoir Charlie, finit-il.

-Au revoir Jacob, et merci beaucoup d'avoir veillé sur ma fille, c'est extrêmement apprécié…

-Ce n'est rien..! Passez une bonne nuit, enfin… Dans les circonstances…»

Charlie lui donna une tape sur l'épaule voulant dire «t'es un bon garçon, allez, va !». Quand il parti, ce fut sans un sourire pour moi. Juste un regard triste et lourd de sous-entendus.

J'étais plus triste que jamais. Pourtant, quand on s'étais touchés, embrassés, collés, je l'avais sentie cette chimie. Je ne l'avais pas rêvée ! Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'avais une si mauvaise impression…?

«-Tu es réveillée depuis combien de temps? Me demanda mon père.

-J'sais pas… Environ deux minutes…

-Hm.»

S'en suivit un silence, que Charlie rompit après quelques secondes.

«-Bella, j'ai besoin de savoir exactement ce qui t'as poussé à vouloir… te…

-Je… Papa, ma vie est…»

J'inspirai et expirai profondément. J'étais si perdue… Je me sentais si démunie. Ma voix tremblait, j'avais envie de pleurer.

Je poursuivis néanmoins :

«-Depuis le départ d'Edward, c'est… vide. J'veux dire, il y a un vide… En moi et… je ne le sens plus avec Jacob… Ce qui est bien d'une part…

-Oui?

-…Mais… Papa, Jacob n'est… Il ne m'aime pas, tu sais…

-Quoi ? Demanda mon père, comme si je venais de dire une stupidité.

-Je sais… Mourir pour des garçons… C'est complètement idiot, j'suis désolée…

-Non, Bella… Jacob ne t'aimes pas?

-Hum… Non… Pourquoi…? Ce… C'n'est pas important, je comp-

-Bella, je ne sais pas où tu es allé chercher ça, mais Jacob est complètement fou de toi…

-Q...Quoi? Non Papa, j'en doute… Je l'aurais su… C'est lui qui me l'a dit…

-Attend, Jacob t'as dit, de sa propre bouche, qu'il ne t'aimait pas?

-Oui, mais papa … Ce n'est pas important…!

-Je veux juste que tu saches que s'il t'a dis ça il est plutôt bipolaire, étant donné que Billy n'arrête pas de me parler des mille-et-une conversations qu'il a eut avec son fils à ton sujet…

-Quoi…? Jake parle de… de moi?

-Du peu que je sache, oui…!

-Ah bon…»

Je repensai soudain à ses yeux, à son embarras, son absence d'affection à mon égard avant de partir tout à l'heure. C'était faux, il ne pouvait pas m'aimer. C'était impossible… Et de tout façon, pourquoi il me le cacherait, sachant que c'était réciproque ?

«-Papa, tu te trompes…

-Je n'crois pas-

-Tu sais, ça… Ça me fait déjà assez de mal d'y penser… S'il te plaît, papa, n'en… n'en rajoutes pas…

-…D'accord. Je voudrais quand même des explications…»

Je lui expliquai alors à quel point je trouvais ma vie désastreuse. Que ce n'était pas de sa faute, que lui était super. Mais que le reste allait toujours de travers. Que sous une impulsion, j'avais juste décidé que c'était trop. J'en avais juste eu marre.

Et plus mon père m'écoutait, plus je voyais qu'il se retenait de pleurer. Il était si triste, si peiné pour moi. De ne pas pouvoir m'aider… De ne pouvoir que me soutenir. Je savais qu'il aurait voulu porter mon fardeau sur son dos, et ça me touchait tellement.

S'il y avait une chose qui m'aurait fait regretter de mourir, c'aurait été la tristesse que ça lui aurait causée. J'aimais tellement mon père, mon papa…!

Sur cette pensée, je commençai à pleurer.

«-Je t'aime papa… J'm'excuse… Pleurais-je dans ses bras, alors qu'il n'eut plus la force de se retenir de faire de même.

-Je t'aime aussi Bell… Pardonnes-moi de ne pas pouvoir t'aider…»

Nous pleurâmes l'un dans les bras de l'autre, et vraiment, ça me fit un bien fou. J'avais vraiment besoin de mon père.

* * *

><p>À suivre...<p>

Alors, SVPPPPP DES REVIEWSSSSSS ! (pitié)

Merci !

Irisie xx


	7. Changement de cap

**Lutte, Chapitre 7 (Changement de cap)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>-POV Bella-<strong>_

1h00 AM.

Je faisais les cent pas dans ma chambre. Est-ce qu'il allait venir ce soir? J'avais besoin de lui parler. Je me sentais seule, et surtout, je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. La peur me tenait éveillée : la peur que Jacob ne me rejette… Encore.

Pourtant, tout était si mélangé dans ma tête… Je sentais qu'il essayait de tenir mes sentiments à l'écart, pourtant, j'avais bien senti quelque chose. Cette connexion, et quand on… est devenu intimes, disons. Nos corps s'emboîtaient, ils s'appelaient, et je savais que ces sensations étaient réciproques. J'en étais certaine. Comment en pouvait-il être autrement ?

Et ensuite il y avait les paroles de mon père qui me revinrent à l'esprit. Que Jacob serait follement amoureux de moi, selon lui et Billy. Mais j'étais sceptique… Bien qu'il fut une chose certaine dans ses propos; Jacob parlait souvent de moi à Billy, et d'une façon qui pourrait laisser entendre qu'il m'aime.

Et c'était ça le plus important. Parce que même si Jacob le niait, je savais qu'il n'était pas indifférent à moi. Il ne l'aurait pu, pas avec la façon dont il s'occupe de moi, le regard qu'il pose dans le miens, toutes ses connexions étranges, et cette chimie qu'on a quand on… Bref. Vous voyez c'que j'veux dire.

Mais tout ça était sans dessus-dessous dans mon esprit. J'étais un peu perdue, puisque toutes mes conclusions n'étaient que spéculation, et de plus n'étaient basées que sur mon point de vue. Ce qui n'était pas suffisant pour établir des faits.

Alors j'attendais. J'attendais qu'il arrive, qu'il grimpe jusqu'à ma fenêtre et qu'il me fasse sursauter. J'attendais qu'il me serre dans ses bras… J'attendais sa voix. Avec impatience.

C'est alors qu'un caillou m'atterrit sur le derrière de la tête.

Je me retournai vivement, mettant, par réflexe, ma main sur mon crâne légèrement endoloris.

Personne. Enfin, pas dans ma chambre. Ça venait d'en bas, dehors, devant ma fenêtre. Et je savais qui c'était.

Je m'avançai vers le hublot, quand je le vis. Mon cœur rata un battement, revoyant dans ma tête les évènements qui s'étaient passé plus tôt, ressentant de nouveau toutes ses émotions grisantes.

«-Recule!», me dit-il, d'en bas. Je m'exécutai.

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour me l'imaginer, Jacob avait déjà grimpé dans l'arbre en face de ma fenêtre et atterri dans ma chambre. Je le toisais, de bas en haut. Il ne portait qu'un short, il avait du le lacer sur lui avant de venir ici, à vitesse de loup-garou, bien sûr.

Son buste musclé était vraiment de toute beauté, son cou était magnifique… Mais son visage me regardait avec une expression qui ne disait rien de bon.

«-Bella, il faut qu'on parle. Dit-il, un peu trop sérieux à mon goût.

-Ah, tiens donc. À propos de quoi? Répliquai-je, choisissant le sarcasme pour camoufler mon appréhension.

-Bella. Arrête, c'est sérieux.

-Je vois bien, oui. »

Je lui en voulais. Ses yeux, son langage corporel, son ton de voix, tout indiquait chez lui qu'il s'apprêtait à me dire une mauvaise nouvelle. Sauf que le problème était que je savais qu'il ne s'avouait juste pas à lui-même l'amour, ou du moins une affection ressemblant à de l'amour, qu'il ressentait pour moi.

Après de longues secondes à me fixer, il se lança.

«-Ce qui est arrivé est une erreur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça…»

Il détourna soudain les yeux, comme troublé, mais en même temps, ce n'était pas ça. C'était plus comme si il venait de se rappeler de quelque chose, et que ça l'avait déstabilisé.

Je ne savais pas à quoi il pensait, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne ferme les yeux avec force, et que je vis ses dents se refermer très subtilement, peut-être un quart de seconde, sur sa lippe, et qu'il camoufla un grognement du genre… gémissant.

J'en riais intérieurement.

«-Enfin Jacob, regardes-toi. Juste à y penser ça t'ébranle. C'est à peine si tu b-

-Bella, enfin ! S'indigna-t-il à la presqu'entente du mot que j'allais dire.

-Tu ne peux rien nier, avoues-le au moins.» Rétorquai-je, sûre de moi.

Il ne répondit pas, et parut extrêmement mal à l'aise. C'était à peine s'il allait échapper un «merde! Bravo Jacob, tu ne sais même pas te contrôler». Touché!  
>Cependant, il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour essayer de reprendre contenance, et de continuer dans ce qu'il allait me dire.<p>

«-Écoute… C'est certain que j'ai aimé ça, je suis un mec… _C'est bon, tu te rattrapes pas mal, voyons pour la suite.  
><em>Mais ce n'est que ça. Je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi, et pour ça je suis désolé d'avoir cédé à mes… pulsions. Ça a dut te donner de faux espoirs, j'suis désolé.» Débita-t-il, l'air, effectivement, désolé.

Je le regardais, et je savais que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Qu'il ne me disait pas tout, qu'il pensait que j'ignorais certaines choses que je savais. Que j'étais naïve, que j'allais tomber dans son mensonge, et le croire.

Je m'approchai alors de lui, et d'un regard des plus sérieux, j'ancrai mes pupilles dans les siennes.

«-Jake, arrête ton cinéma. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te donnes autant de mal pour m'inventer toutes ces menteries, mais arrête. Lui jetai-je, avec une confiance qui m'avait manqué ces derniers temps.

-Moi non plus je ne comprends pas pour quelles raisons je me donnerais autant de mal pour te mentir alors que je connais tes sentiments pour moi. Rétorqua-t-il, comme si ma confiance déteignait sur lui.

-Jake, tu peux dire ce que tu veux, mais tu ne peux pas nier cette connexion qu'on a eut. Tu ne peux pas nier cette chimie entre nous. Tu ne peux pas nier le fait que tu soies toujours près de moi, que sans cesse tu fais des contacts physiques entre nous…! Et comment expliques-tu le fait que tu soies venu m'embrasser, toi-même, de ta propre initiative ! Ces choses-là sont indéniables, Jacob !»

Je criais presque. Je savais que j'avais raison, je voulais le désarmer.

«-Je… je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Jake ! Comment est-ce que tu peux dire ça, tu me croies si naïve ? C'en est insultant…!

-Je n't'insulte pas…! C'est vrai, je… Je n'ai pas senti tout ces ces… connexions. J'suis désolé. Et pour le baiser, j'en sais rien… Sur le coup, j'ai cru que ça allait te remonter le moral… Dit-il, d'un air douloureux.

-Arrête Jacob ! T'es pathétique… Ça voulait dire quoi quand tu m'as dis que tu avais déjà vu tout ça, ses visions, tu sais, celles que j'ai écrites dans ma lettre de suicide…! Que tu connaissais bien tout ça, que tu avais déjà eu ses visions…

-Qu… Quoi? Mais de quoi parles-tu…? Hésitait-il, ayant l'air complètement perdu.

-Jake je ne dormais pas, j'étais bien consciente quand tu m'as dis ça.» Crachai-je, comme pour dire «on m'la fait pas à moi».

Il ne sut quoi dire. J'avais encore marqué un point. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il se cachait ainsi les choses? Quelles raisons le poussaient à se mentir de la sorte? Je n'y comprenais rien.

«-Jacob, pourquoi tu te mens ainsi !

-…

-C'est incroyable, tu… Tu agis comme un gamin..!

-Bella, tu te trompes… Je savais que d'agir ainsi te donnerait des faux espoirs, je m'excuse. Dit-il, avant de se retourner vers la fenêtre, pour partir, lâchement.

Chose que je lui empêchai de faire.

«-Jake tu te voiles la face !

-Et pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça, dis-moi ! Se fâcha-t-il.

-Je n'en sais rien, mais je ne tarderai pas à le découvrir.»

C'était une promesse, un défi. Et j'étais prête à le relever, plus que jamais.

«-Bella tu délires, bon sang ! Tout ça n'était qu'une erreur, putain moi aussi j'ai des hormones, et des fois il peut arriver que je me contrôle mal !

-C'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas seulement de ça que je parle. Et pour moi aussi c'était une erreur. Une agréable erreur, il va de soi, mais une erreur quand même.» Débitai-je, d'un ton rude.

Je voulais qu'il soit déstabilisé par mes paroles.

«-…Quoi?, Dit-il, plus bas, d'un ton étrangement triste.

-Jake, si tu ne t'étais pas montré aussi stupide en cachant tes sentiments pour moi, si tu m'avais accordé un peu de cet amour que tu te retiens à montrer, jamais je n'aurais considéré ça comme une erreur.»

Je le regardais intensément dans les yeux, et me rapprochai de lui. Je senti son malaise, mais ça ne m'arrêta pas. Rendu à quelques centimètres de son visage, je lui déclarai, tout bas :

«-Tu sais que je t'aime Jake, et je sais ce que je veux, commençai-je, en appuyant sur le ''ce que je veux'' en regardant au niveau de son entre-jambe, signifiant que je n'avais pas peur de mon désir pour lui. Je posai de nouveau mes yeux dans les siens, et continuai : C'est toi qui te cache ce que toi tu veux. Et je le sais bien, j'ai senti ce désir plus tôt, et tu sais comment.» Finis-je, sans quitter ses prunelles.

Je jubilais. Il était pris au piège, ne sachant plus quoi dire.

«-J'dois y aller. Dit-il, avant de se retourner, encore, vers la fenêtre.

-Tu te voiles la face, Jacob Black! Et je vais bien finir par te faire cracher le morceau.

-Bonne chance Bella, vraiment. Tu devrais plutôt utiliser cette énergie pour te remettre des évènements, et pendant que tu y es, oublier cet Edward, pourquoi pas?»

Quoi? Pourquoi me parlait-il d'Edward ? J'en avais rien à foutre de lui, je ne l'aimais même plus..! _C'est vrai que ça me fait toujours un choc d'entendre son nom, mais je n'ai plus envie d'être avec lui, je sais qu'il ne m'aime pas. Il m'a abandonné…_

_Bella, ce n'est pas d'Edward qu'on parle, allez, reviens à Jacob..!_

«-Il me semble que c'est un peu hors sujet, surtout que c'est toi que je veux, tu le sais très bien..!

-Ce n'est pas ce que les battements de ton cœur et ton court silence me disent…

-Je…

-J'dois y aller. On se revoit demain.

-Tu… Tu reviendras? Le suppliai-je du regard.

-Bella, j'ai beau savoir que tu te fais faux espoirs, je t'ai fais une promesse. Je t'ai dis que je ne t'abandonnerai plus. D'ailleurs la seule fois où je t'ai laissé tomber pendant deux semaines, tu as essayé de te suicider.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué pourquoi tu ne retournais pas mes appels…

-Je… J'croyais que t'avais besoin de temps… J'sais pas… Je sentais que tu t'accrochais à moi pour décrocher d'Edward. Mais ce n'étais pas une bonne excuse. J'aurais du rester près de toi, et ça a été la pire erreur de ma vie de ne pas l'avoir fait…

-…Ok. Ne refais plus jamais ça, surtout!

-Promis. Au revoir, Bella.»

Sur ce, il s'éclipsa, me laissant dans ma chambre, seule. J'aurais aimé dormir près de lui, comme quand j'avais dormi dans ses bras, deux semaines plus tôt.

Mais ça n'arriverait pas, puisqu'il niait ressentir quoi que ce soit pour moi, et que je n'étais pas en pleine crise d'hypothermie.

Mais j'avais un plan en tête. Je savais que je finirais par réussir. J'avais toutes les cartes en main, il ne me restait plus qu'à les jouer. Je n'étais pas une fine manipulatrice ou encore une bombe sexuelle, je n'avais pas vraiment l'habitude de jouer ce jeu-là. Mais avec Jacob, tout était si différent. Tout était plus grisant, plus vrai. Je voulais qu'il comprenne que la Bella que j'étais vraiment commençait à se réveiller grâce à lui. Que la Bella blême, fatiguée, triste, perdue, inférieure, imparfaite, était la Bella d'Edward. Parce que ce vampire était si parfait, si irréprochable, que moi, à côté de lui, je me sentais comme une abomination. Jacob était vrai, déjà plus humain qu'Edward. Il avait ses défauts, ses crises de nerfs. Il était capable de penser à lui, tout comme il pensait tellement au gens qu'il aimait. Jacob était plus humain que monstre, au contraire d'Edward. Je savais que c'était lui qu'il me fallait, que jamais, lorsqu'il se l'avouerait, il n'oserait m'abandonner. Rien n'était plus sûr.

Alors j'étais prête à me battre, je voulais qu'il le sache. Je voulais qu'il s'avoue ses sentiments. Je voulais notre histoire, celle qu'il s'obstinait tant à se cacher.

Pourtant, je me demandais quelles raisons le motivait à me mentir de la sorte. C'était bien la pièce manquante du puzzle, et j'allais la trouver. Promis.

* * *

><p>Je me réveille en douceur, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois, avant que ma vue ne s'éclaircisse. Je m'assis, et passa mes jambes vers l'extérieur du lit. Je me grattai les yeux de mes deux poings afin d'enlever la fine croute emprisonnée dans mes cils, à cause de ma nuit de sommeil. Étrangement, cette nuit-là, j'avais bien dormi. Je n'avais pas hurlé ou fais de mauvais rêves. Je me sentais bien au réveil, ce qui est plutôt bizarre quand il s'agit du lendemain d'une tentative de suicide.<p>

Je me levai, me déshabillai, et enfilai un peignoir. Je sortis de ma chambre et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain afin de prendre une bonne douche chaude. Lorsque j'entrai dans la pièce, j'allai régler l'eau à chaude – Bouillante, oui! Et quand elle fut comme désirée, j'enlevai mon peignoir et entrai dans la baignoire. Et oui, Charlie était du genre à aimer les vieux trucs, genre avoir sa douche dans une baignoire avec le bon vieux rideau. Ça ne me déplaisait pas le moins du monde. D'ailleurs, j'avais toujours trouvé que les cabines-de-douches étaient une invention purement cupide. Pourquoi acheter et une douche et un bain, quand on peut avoir les deux en même temps? C'était complètement ridicule. Mais la société, de nos jours…

Enfin, je sortis de ma rêverie et entrai dans la douche. De suite, je mouillai mes cheveux. Ce que j'aimais sentir l'eau chaude déferler sur mon corps, sa me détendait énormément. C'était salvateur, comme si sa pouvait me purifier de mes inquiétudes, au moins pendant un instant.

Pendant les quelques minutes ou je me lavais, j'étais libre de mes sentiments, négatifs et positifs. Libre de mes pensées profondes… J'étais juste bien.  
>Est-ce que sa ressemblait à ça, la mort? Un détachement de tout, où plus rien ne peut t'atteindre? Ou bien est-ce qu'une âme dépourvue de corps, de cœur, de cerveau, pouvait conserver les sentiments d'un homme? L'immortel gardait-il des marques de mortels? Enfin, je parlais comme si je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose après la mort. Qui le savais, de toute façon?<p>

Je me lavai les cheveux, ensuite le corps, pour finir avec le visage. Comment étirer au maximum une douche bien chaude? En se lavant de A à Z, leeennntement. Mais malheureusement, toute bonne chose à une fin. Et la fin de ce moment arriva trop vite à mon goût, et à cause de Charlie qui vint cogner à la porte :

«-Bell? Téléphone, j'lui dis de rappeler, ou…

-C'est qui d'abord?

-Jacob!

-J'le prends, attend deux minutes, je mets mon peignoir.»

J'enfilai mon vêtement en deux temps trois mouvements, ouvrit la porte, et prit le téléphone. J'avais même oublié de fermer l'eau, tant j'étais pressée d'entendre sa voix.

Charlie me fit un regard entendu, auquel je répondis en lui tirant la langue, et en fermant la porte.

«-Allo?

-Salut Bella, ça va?

-Oui, toi ?

-Ça va, ça va. En fait, commença-t-il, paraissant soudain hésitant, j't'appelais pour te demander…»

Il laissait sa phrase en suspens. Derrière lui j'entendais des «Aller, merde!» ou encore «Elle va finir par penser que la ligne est coupée!» ou bien sinon «Jake t'es pire qu'un gamin!». J'en ris, mais ne le laissa pas trop paraitre.

«-Hum… Jake? Souriais-je.

-* PAF* EUuuhhh oui oui j'suis là, t'inquiètes pas j'ai pas raccroché», débita-t-il, en criant presque dans le téléphone.

Je riais aux éclats. Est-ce qu'il venait de se faire frapper?

«-Jake, est-ce que quelqu'un t'as frappé? Demandais-je, tout sourire.

-Euh… non, non. J'suis seul dans la pièce -Taisez-vous merde, bande de cons!-, Entendis-je, moins fort, comme s'il avait (mal) mit sa main sur le téléphone, pour ne pas que j'entende.

-Ok alors…! Riais-je. Ce qu'il était drôle, à être aussi maladroit.

-Bella, je… En fait, je sais que ça va encore plus te paraître étrange après ce qu'on s'est dit hier, mais… Il y a une fête à la réserve. On fête la «naissance» de Seth, j'veux dire…

-Oui, je comprends, un truc de loup-garou…!

-Ouais… J'voulais t'inviter, en fait…

-Hum… Oui, pourquoi pas. C'est où exactement?

-Ça se passe chez Emily et Sam.

-Ok… Est-ce que je devrais m'habiller d'une certaine façon ou…

-Ben… Si tu veux, je sais qu'Emily voulait que ça soit un peu chic, pour faire changement, mais te sens pas obligée…

-De toute façon, tu me connais… Qu'est-ce que j'ai chez moi appart des jeans…»

Il rit, et je l'accompagnai dans son rire. Ce que j'aimais l'entendre.

«-Bon, et c'est quand? Demandai-je.

-Ce soir. Ça commence à 8h00, il y aura un peu de nourriture, mais il y aura surtout des trucs du genre chips, etc. Mange avant.

-Oh, je vois. C'est vraiment une «FÊTE»?

-Ouais, c'est ce que Seth avait demandé. Il y aura d'autre gens de la réserve, des amis, etc. Il voulait que ça soit «grandiose» !

-Ok alors, j'y serai. 8h00, chez Emily.

-Cool alors !

-Allez, à ce soir Jake.

-À ce soir… Ah! J'allais oublier, si tu as du vin ou quelque chose… Enfin, c'est une fête alors…

-De l'alcool…?

-Ouais. T'as déjà bu?

-Quelques fois…

-…

-Pas très souvent, en fait.

-…

-Ok, à la réflexion, la dernière fois que j'ai bu ça devait être quand j'avais huit ans, j'avais bu une gorgée du verre à ma mère, et j'avais détesté en plus.

-…

-Quoi !

-Rien du tout, ça va être amusant de rire de toi, c'est tout..!

-Je suis sûre que je tiens très bien l'alcool!

-C'est ce qu'on verra!»

J'entendis alors en lointain dans le téléphone «IL VA LA SAOULER AHAHAHAH» suivit d'un «VOS GUEULES BANDE D'ATTARDÉS MENTAUX !», ce qui me fit énormément rire.

«-Hé, Jake!

-Euh oui?

-Dis salut aux mecs de ma part.

-Bella vous fais dire salut *AHAH T'ES CON T'AVAIS DIT QUE T'ÉTAIS SEUL AHAH –Merde!* Bella?

-Ils viennent d'arriver, c'est ça ? Me moquais-je.

-Oui, c'est exactement ça, tu lis dans mes pensées.

-Ouais, c'est ça. Allez, à ce soir!

-Attend b..» *CLIC*

Je raccrochai avant qu'il ne me sorte une explication bidon, alors que je les avais entendus depuis le début. Ce qu'il pouvait être drôle, et qu'il essaie tant bien que mal de me faire croire qu'il était seul me faisait encore plus craquer pour lui.

Ça faisait changement d'Edward, qui était toujours si prévoyant, sans aucunes impulsions, qui ne faisait jamais d'erreurs. Autant avant ça créait de l'admiration chez moi, qu'à ce moment-même je trouvais ça… refroidissant. Il n'alimentait chez moi aucun feu, aucune passion. S'il m'avait fait du mal, comment aurait-il pu le supporter? C'était toujours la même histoire. Me faire vivre des expériences humaines était trop dangereux pour ma (si IMPORTANTE) sécurité, si bien qu'il était préférable que j'évite de les vivre.

_C'est vrai que c'est tellement normal de ne pas pouvoir faire l'amour avec l'homme qu'on aime, soit parce qu'il préfère «sauver mon âme de la damnation» en m'empêchant d'être défleurie avant le mariage, ou soit parce que ce dernier a trop peur de me tuer. Quelle relation agréable…! _

Même si j'étais en rogne contre Edward de m'avoir ainsi abandonné, de n'avoir accepté d'avoir avec moi qu'une relation froide et platonique, cette colère et cette rancune ne faisait que montrer combien je l'avais aimé. Parce que pour détester autant, il fallait que je l'aie autant aimé…

Mais je savais que la place qu'il avait dans mon cœur disparaissait tranquillement. Chaque jour, je sentais notre séparation moins lourde, et chaque soir, c'était à Jacob que je pensais avant de me coucher. Mes crises de larme avaient cessées, et même si à l'entente de son nom j'éprouvais encore des frissons ou des battements de cœur intenses, ce n'était plus de l'amour que j'éprouvais pour lui. C'était une nostalgie qui faisait un peu mal, comme un vieux deuil. À chaque instant je le laissais n peu plus partir. Je cessais de désirer sa présence, qu'il me revienne, que tout sois comme avant. Je voulais qu'il disparaisse de ma vie, qu'il n'y laisse que de bons souvenirs, mais plus toute la souffrance que j'avais ressentie face à sa perte. Je ne souhaitais qu'une seule chose : Tourner complètement la page. Et avec Jacob, c'était possible.

Surtout que j'étais plus que certaine que c'était possible entre nous deux. Il m'aimait, j'en étais sûre, je le sentais. Il était fait pour moi, et j'étais faite pour lui. Il le savait, il ne se l'avouait juste pas.

* * *

><p>À suivre…<p>

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Une p'tite review ?

Merci de me dire TOUT ce que vous pensez. C'est très important pour moi, que ça soit positif ou négatif, c'est une opinion qui m'est très chère.

ALORS LAISSEZ-VOUS ALLER, ET REVIEWER MOI SANS RETENUE WOUHOU ! (en plus ce dernier chapitre était de 4 074 MOTS !)

Merci !

Irisie xx


	8. Fête & relents Partie I

**Lutte, chapitre 8 (fête et relents Partie I)**

_**-POV Bella-**_

Après être allé à la clinique me faire mettre un nouveau plâtre au poignet, j'avais passé la journée à me demander qu'est-ce que j'allais mettre, ce qui était vraiment une grande première dans l'histoire d'Isabella Swan…! Mais cette soirée-là, je voulais en mettre plein la vue à Jacob. Je n'étais pas la beauté fatale, mais je savais que Jacob me trouvait belle. Il n'y avait qu'à penser au regard qu'il avait qu'avait posé sur mon corps presque nu…

Je sentis des frissons à cette pensée. Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi grisée, et j'adorais cette sensation. Je voulais que ça recommence, encore et encore…

Mais bon. Pour le moment, il fallait que j'utilise tous les moyens possibles pour le faire craquer. Il m'aimait bien, ça, c'était certain. 'Suffisait de penser à notre conversation téléphonique de tout à l'heure…

Enfin. Il était 17h30, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était plus que temps que je commence à me préparer, parce qu'en plus je devais aussi manger.

Je cherchai dans mon placard si je n'avais pas quelque chose qui me mettrait disons, plus en valeur que des vieux jeans trop larges. Je fouillai, encore et encore, quand je trouvai un vêtement qui ne me disait rien._ C'est quoi ça? Je n'ai jamais acheté ça._

C'était une robe assez courte, en tissus simple et élastique, noir. Les manches semblaient très longues, et il n'y avait pas vraiment de décolleté… Enfin, pas en avant. Le dos, lui, avait un magnifique col en V qui finissait un peu en-dessous du milieu de mon dos.

_D'où ça vient, bon sang?_

Soudain, je me rappelai quand Angie et moi étions allées faire les boutiques il y avait peut-être un an de cela, et qu'elle m'avait acheté cette robe. Elle disait que ça mettait mon «magnifique» dos en valeur, et que ça contrastais avec la blancheur de ma peau. Comment j'avais pu l'oublier? Angie m'avait dit que c'était un cadeau, et qu'un jour je lui serais infiniment reconnaissante. Elle avait bien raison, parce que c'était exactement ce qu'il me fallait.

J'enlevai mes vêtements, et l'enfilai. Elle m'arrivait à peu près cinq centimètres au-dessus des genoux, ce qui était juste assez court, mais pas trop (pour dire, c'était la limite permise du port de la jupe courte au lycée). Ma poitrine n'était pas exhibée, le tissu était coupé environ trois centimètres au-dessus de mes seins, et mes clavicules étaient entièrement dénudées. Ça me fit penser que j'allais devoir mettre un soutien-gorge sans bretelles, ou pas de soutien gorge du tout... La robe moulait mes courbes à merveille, je m'étonnai même d'en avoir autant. Je me retournai pour voir de dos, et le décolleté de dos m'allait à ravir. Pour une fois dans ma vie je m'étais trouvée attirante, je me dis que j'étais désirable. C'était incroyable comme ce sentiment faisait du bien à l'estime personnelle.

_Ouais, c'est fou ce qu'un vêtement peu faire !_

Je me regardai encore quelques minutes, et regardai l'heure : 18h21. Il fallait que je me dépêche, alors j'arrêtai de me contempler, bien que se fut si rare qu'il aurait fallu le noter sur le calendrier, et je commençai à fouiller à la recherche d'une certaine boîte dans mon placard.

_Où est-ce que j'ai pu mettre cette boîte… La voilà !_

J'ouvris le contenant, et y trouvai du mascara, du crayon noir, et du fard à joue. C'était un cadeau que ma mère m'avait donné quand j'avais eu dix-huit ans, enfin, en attendant que j'aille la voir à Jacksonville. Il y avait encore la note qu'elle m'avait écrite avec :

_Ma Bella, _

_Pour tes dix-huit ans, je te souhaite d'être heureuse dans cette nouvelle étape de ta vie que tu entreprends. D'ici à ce qu'on se revoit en face, je tenais à te donner un peu de maquillage, en espérant que tu te décides finalement à faire une femme de toi!  
>En fait, c'est plus une blague qu'autre chose, je sais que tu n'es pas une de ses boniches superficielles, et que tu n'as pas besoin de maquillage pour être heureuse. Et franchement, ça ne me déplaît pas du tout!<em>

_Je t'aime ma chérie, profites de cette journée !_

_À la prochaine chérie ! XX_

_P.S. Mais si tu sors ou que tu rencontres des garçons, tu peux aussi te maquiller un peu !  
>Je t'aime xxx !<em>

Je souris en lisant son message. J'allais finir par m'en servir, en fin de compte !

Donc, je saisi le crayon noir, et m'en mit un peu au-dessus des yeux. J'en mis plus franchement dans les coins extérieurs de mes paupières, estompant un peu vers l'intérieur pour faire un subtil dégradé. À force de regarder Angie se maquiller, j'avais fini par comprendre le principe !

J'ajoutai ensuite une fine ligne en-dessous de mes yeux, exactement à l'emplacement de mes cils. J'estompai un peu, ajoutai du mascara sur les cils de mes paupières supérieures, et voilà, j'en avais fini avec mes yeux.

J'ajoutai en suite du fard à joue en petite quantité, estompa la poudre avec un mouchoir, et, finalement, regardai le résultat.

Je n'en revenais pas. J'avais vraiment l'air d'une femme, j'avais tout de la femme désirable, sauf peut-être une énorme poitrine. Pourtant je ne m'en sentais absolument pas complexée. Je savais que j'allais plaire à Jacob, j'en étais certaine. J'avais tellement hâte de voir son visage quand il poserait les yeux sur moi. J'en jubilais déjà.

Bref, je cherchai des souliers tant bien que mal, et le mieux que j'avais trouvé étaient mes converses noires. _Ça fera l'affaire..!_

J'enfilai finalement une veste en laine grise foncée avec un effet délavé, qui m'arrivait aux genoux. Il y avait trois gros boutons qui commençaient juste au-dessous de mes seins. Les manches étaient serrées et très longues, ce qui était parfait, vu la longueur des manches de ma robe. Cette veste était un cadeau de d'Alice… Elle disait que ça m'allait si bien.

Je souris avec mélancolie. Je m'ennuyais d'Alice, c'était assez étrange… Mais en même temps, j'étais heureuse d'avoir ce souvenir d'elle, que je garderai probablement toute ma vie. Elle avait été ma demi-sœur, et je l'avais aimée autant que si elle avait été ma vraie sœur. En portant cette veste, c'était à Alice que je pensais, pas Edward, et c'était le principal. D'autant plus que je n'avais aucune autre veste qui allait avec ma robe…!

Je me regardai donc encore quelques secondes, avant de constater qu'il était déjà 19h00. En plus, j'avais faim. Je descendis donc à la cuisine, et me prépara des pâtes (encore, que voulez-vous). C'est alors que Charlie arriva, et me vit, maquillée et bien habillée.

«-Madame, qui êtes-vous ? Et que faites-vous dans ma cuisine ! Me taquinait-il.

-Très drôle, papa, riais-je.

-Puis-je savoir où tu comptes sortir ce soir? Vu la tenue que tu portes, je pense que ça vaut la peine de demander!

-Il y a une fête à la réserve. C'est l'anniversaire de Seth, et Emily voulais soit disant qu'on se fasse beaux.

-En tout cas, tu n'as pas raté ton coup..! Tu es magnifique ma chérie.

-Merci papa...!» Répondis-je, tout sourire.

Il me fit un sourire bienveillant :

«-Ça c'est ma Bella. Je suis heureux de te revoir sourire comme ça, tu as l'air épanouie.

-Papa…» Dis-je, émue.

J'avançai vers lui, et le serrai dans mes bras. Je le senti déstabilisé sur le coup, mais il se détendit vite et se laissa aller à notre étreinte.

«-Je t'aime papa.

-Moi aussi chérie.

-Et… Je tiens vraiment à te dire que… je n'avais pas vraiment envie de mourir», commençai-je,

Il se décolla de moi, et me regarda avec sérieux, mais aussi avec compréhension. Je continuai donc :

«-Je pense que… J'avais surtout besoin de me mettre au défi… J'avais besoin qu'on m'entende. C'était… Étrange.

-Peu importe les raisons qui t'ont poussées à sauter dans le vide, ne recommence plus JA-MAIS. Interdiction formelle de sauter d'une falaise ! Dit-il, voulant alléger l'atmosphère.

-T'inquiètes papa, riais-je.

-Je t'aime chérie, Dit-il, tout en reprenant notre câlin.

-Moi aussi papa…!»

Après ce moment père-fille émouvant, nous continuâmes de préparer la nourriture, en faisant des blagues par-ci par-là. J'aimais tellement mon père. Plus le temps passait, plus je me sentais proche de lui. J'étais capable de lui parler de tellement de choses, j'avais une confiance totale en lui.

Enfin bref, les pâtes furent finalement cuites, et la sauce bien chaude. Nous mangeâmes plus ou moins rapidement, et vers 19h55, je quittai la maison avec une bouteille de blanc que mon père m'avait donné, un peu à contre cœur. Mais j'avais dix-huit ans, et en plus il était tellement heureux de me voir aller mieux qu'il n'arriva pas à me résister.

Il me redonna également les clés de ma vieille Chevrolet, que Charlie était allé faire réparer. Enfin, j'allais pouvoir aller moi-même au lycée!

J'entrai donc dans l'habitacle, démarrai, et parti vers la réserve.

J'étais nerveuse, mais en même temps j'avais hâte. Il était déjà 20h05, mais c'était bien de ne pas arriver trop à l'heure. J'allais mieux me fondre à la masse, surtout que cette robe, bien qu'elle ne me rende magnifique, me faisait me sentir un peu mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes d'être belle, et je savais que personne ne devait s'attendre à me voir parée de tels atours.

Enfin, lorsque j'arrivai à la réserve, il était 20h18, et lorsque j'arrivai chez Emily, il était 20h25. Lorsque j'arrêtai ma camionnette, j'eu soudain le trac. Et s'il me trouvait ridicule? Si personne n'était bien habillé? Je me regardai dans le rétroviseur, et estompai encore un peu le fard à joue que j'avais sur la peau, juste pour être sûre de ne pas ressembler à une poupée. Je regardais mes cheveux, qui étaient des plus naturels, et me dit qu'au moins il y avait ça qui était resté intact. Même si j'aimais l'image que je projetais de moi, j'étais si peu habituée d'être ainsi habillée et d'être simplement maquillée, que je me sentais un peu risible.

Après avoir passé dix bonne minutes à peser le pour et le contre, je me convaincu finalement d'y aller. Il fallait que je charme Jacob, et c'était ça l'important.

Je sortis de mon carrosse, et me dirigeai, timide, vers la maison. Il y avait de la musique très forte, des lumières qui flashaient, des gens qui entraient et sortaient de la maison. Plus j'avançais, plus j'essayais de regarder comment les gens étaient habillés. Les filles étaient assez coquettes, ce qui me rassura, et les garçons avaient fait un petit effort pour au moins enfiler un chandail ou une chemise. Parce qu'on savait tous bien que le port du t-shirt était une occasion chez les Quileutes, allez savoir pourquoi..!

J'arrivai finalement à l'entrée de la maison, où je commençai à détacher ma veste. Dès que j'arrivai, je vis Emily, qui m'accueilli les bras ouverts, littéralement.

«-Bella ! Tu es ravissante !

-Merci, et toi tu es toujours parfaite, comme d'habitude ! Lui souris-je, pensant réellement ses si flatteuses paroles.

-Tu es trop gentille! Allez, entre, il y a une table au centre du salon où tu pourras mettre ta bouteille. C'est alcool à volonté…!

-Merci, à plus tard…!»

Elle me sourit, alors que j'entrai dans la maison. J'enlevai ma veste au passage, que je mis sur un crochet. La musique était assourdissante, mais je m'habituai rapidement. J'arrivai au salon, où je vis la dite-table, où je déposai ma bouteille. Je vis sur la table une bouteille de vodka, et des verres à shooter. Sur un coup de tête, j'en pris un, et l'avala cul-sec. Ça avait un goût de chien, mais la brûlure que ça causait à ma gorge était agréable. Enfin, cette sensation me fit oublier un instant ma nervosité.

«-Bella?»

Je me retournai, ayant cru entendre mon nom. Dans tout ce brouhaha, c'était dur de savoir. Soudain, je vis Seth.

«-Seth ! Joyeux anniversaire de «naissance» ! Criai-je, avant qu'il ne me saute dessus pour me faire une accolade.

Il sentait l'alcool à plein nez, c'était assez drôle.

«-Merci Bella ! C'est tellement cool de faire maintenant partie de la meute ..!

-Je n'en doute pas !

-Tu sais que t'es vraiment belle, Bella? Ahah, belle Bella…

-Hum, merci…!»

Tout ça était un peu embarrassant, mais en même temps c'était plutôt flatteur. Arriva ensuite Sam, Quil et Embry qui me saluèrent.

«-Bella! Wow, tu t'es mise belle ce soir..! Me dit Quil, me faisait rire.

-Merci..!

-J'en connais un qui va être content…! Renchérit Embry, avant de rire avec Quil.

-Arrêtez, vous êtes cons! Vous la rendez mal à l'aise! Ajouta Sam, me délivrant de ce malaise.

-Merci Sam, riais-je.

-De rien Bella, Oh, et en passant, tu es magnifique. Finit-il, d'un sourire franc.

-Merci…!»

Ils partirent donc, et soudain je me dis : _Bon, il ne manque plus que Jacob. Ok, prends-toi un autre shooter. _

Et dès que je redéposai mon verre sur la table et que ma gorgée fut passée, je le vit. Il marchait parmi les gens, une quille de bière dans les mains. Il était absolument irrésistible.

Il portait des jeans noirs un peu étroit mais très peu, ainsi qu'une chemise blanche qu'il avait détachée de quelques boutons, et dont il avait roulé les manches. Ses cheveux étaient placés sur la côté, mettant sa tempe gauche en valeur. Je sais, c'est étrange de dire qu'une tempe doit être mise en valeur, mais dans le cas de Jacob, ça accentuait l'harmonie de ses traits amérindiens. Et j'adorais ça.

Soudain, je le vis tourner la tête vers moi, et juste à temps pour ne pas qu'il ne le remarque, je regardai la table, faisant mine de regarder les bouteilles unes-à-unes. Il avançait vers moi, je le voyais même si je ne le regardais pas, et au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite.

«-Bella …!»

Je relevai la tête, en prenant bien soin d'avoir l'air surprise, et lorsque je croisai son regard, je lui fis le plus beau des sourires. Je remarquai ses traits s'étirer subtilement.

«-Je suis content que tu sois venu», cria-t-il.

Je baissai la tête, toujours avec mon sourire, feignant d'être timide. Ça marchait toujours, le jeu de la jeune vierge gênée..! Et il n'avait pas encore remarqué comment j'étais habillée, étant donné qu'on était séparés par la table. J'avais seulement l'air de porter un chandail à manches longues.

«-Tu veux quelques chose à boire ? Souriait-il, tout en présentant la table remplie de bouteilles de ses deux mains.

-Ouais, pourquoi pas?» Répondis-je, avant de prendre mes cheveux et de les glisser sur mon épaule droite, laissant sa jumelle gauche nue.

Je vis Jacob contempler la dite-épaule, et je me réjouissais intérieurement de sa réaction. C'était si bon d'être femme, parfois.

«-Jacob? Lui rappelai-je à l'ordre, pour lui faire remarquer qu'il me dévorait du regard.

-Euh… Oui ! Hum, que dirais-tu d'un verre de vin blanc?

-Pourquoi pas…! Au fait, c'est ma bouteille!

-Quoi ?

-C'est ma bouteille!

-Ah!»

On s'entendais à peine, c'était ridicule. Il me servit donc mon verre, s'en prit un, et il me suivit afin que nous quittions le salon pour plutôt s'entendre parler dehors.

Arrivés à destination, je demandai :

«-Enfin, on peut s'entendre!» Dis-je. N'entendant pas de réponse, je tournai légèrement la tête vers lui, et ce fut là que je vis son regard contemplatif. Il me matait sans retenue. Ses yeux se baladaient sur mon corps de haut en bas, et j'adorais ça. Si bien que j'en profitai encore un peu.

J'aimais me sentir irrésistible pour lui. Ça me faisait me sentir forte.

Et ce que j'aimais encore plus, c'était de mettre Jacob Black mal à l'aise.

«-Dis donc, on s'gêne pas…!» Lançai-je, légèrement sensuelle, que j'agrémentai d'un sourire en coin.

Il sorti de sa torpeur, et me répondit :

«-Je suis désolé, c'est que, même si d'ordinaire tu es déjà très belle, je pense bien que je ne t'ai jamais vue aussi… Comment dire…Sexy? » Dit-il, un sourire en coin, sans cesser de me toiser, un sourcil très légèrement levé.

Je rougis face à sa remarque. Mon attaque se retournait-elle contre moi? Non, impossible...! Heureusement, j'avais plus d'un tour dans mon sac :

Je pris un gorgée de vin, et m'approchai de lui :

«-Hm… Je pense que, si tu permets, tu m'as déjà vu aussi sexy, je dirais même plus… Dois-je te rafraichir la mémoire?» Lui soufflai-je langoureusement, ne lui cachant aucunement mes insinuations.

Pourtant, même si je le sentis défaillir une seconde, il retomba sitôt sur ses pattes :

«-Je ne crois pas avoir encore assez bu pour ça, sourit-il, malin.

-Et bien, qu'attendons-nous?» Rétorquai-je, avant de boire de longues gorgées de vin.

Il me suivit dans mon geste. Je trouvais le goût répugnant, mais ne le laissa pas paraître.  
>Je commençais à sentir que ma tête devenait chaude, et j'avais de plus en plus envie de sourire. Je commençais à être ivre, et j'adorais ça. Si bien que je callai le reste de mon verre d'une traite.<p>

«-Wow, Bella! Tu veux vraiment te saouler, j'ai tort? Riais Jacob, avec sa bienveillance naturelle.

-T'as tout compris.» Répliquai-je, avant de lui faire un sourire en coin et de lui octroyer un clin s'œil, ce qu'il élargit d'avantage son sourire.

Vraiment, j'étais prête à tout pour l'avoir. Et s'il le fallait, j'allais tout faire pour le saouler.

«-WOUUHOUU AHAHA !» Criais-je, tout en courant en bas de la grosse colline derrière la maison d'Emily, Jacob à mes côtés.

Lui riait aux éclats, et dévalait la bute à toute vitesse. Nous étions complètement saouls, et on faisait une course. C'était absolument hilarant.

Rendu en bas, je ralentis, et failli bien tomber maintes fois. Jacob m'attendais déjà en bas, étant donné qu'il courrait plus vite que moi.

J'étais totalement ivre. Lui aussi, mais moins.

Je le regardais, et vraiment, quel canon ! Si seulement il enlevait sa chemise…

Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, j'avançai vers lui et commença à détacher sa chemise.

«-Bella…! Qu'est 'tu fous ? Riait-il, tout en reculant, mais je restais agrippée à ses boutons de chemise.

-Enlèves-moi ça..!

-Pourquoi ? Haha…»

Je relevai soudain mon visage vers lui, et nos deux faces étaient si près, que mon menton accotait entre ses clavicules.

«-Parce que, tu as un beau corps, et… Je veux le voir!»

Il me sourit, me faisant carrément fondre, me poussai doucement, et finit de détacher sa chemise à ma place. Il enleva sa chemise, et la jeta par terre.

_QUEEEL CANONNNNNNN,_ pensais-je, en fantasmant clairement. 

Alors que je contemplais son corps sexy et attirant, il me lança :

«-À ton tour…!»

Je le regardai, comme hébétée. C'était une blague…? L'idée n'était pas déplaisante, et de plus, je savais qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je le fasse.

Je m'approchai donc de lui, et approchai dangereusement mon visage du sien :

«-Es-tu sérieux? Parce que je vais le faire», lui souris-je lascivement.

Il posa ses mains autour de mon visage, légèrement sous mes oreilles, et me confessa :

«-Je commence sérieusement à me demander si c'était vraiment une blague…» Murmura-t-il, ses lèvres n'étant qu'à quelques centimètres des miennes.

Lorsque je m'apprêtais à l'embrasser, il se sépara de moi, et lança :

«-Mais finalement, je pense que c'en était une !», dit-il, fier de son petit effet.

À suivre…

! S'il vous plaît, ne me lapidez pas.

Des reviews?

Merci!

Irisie xx


	9. Fête & relents partie II

**Lutte, Chapitre 9 (fête et relents partie II)**

**«Mais finalement, je crois que c'en était une !»**

Je n'en revenais pas, il avait encore réussi à avoir le dessus sur moi…! Mon orgueil ne le prenait pas, et mon corps ivre n'avait pas les inhibitions nécessaires pour m'empêcher de tenter tous les moyens. Mais j'allais me venger plus tard, j'en aurais amplement l'occasion. Et qui était donc ce brave homme qui avait dit : «la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid» ?

Nous rentrâmes donc chez Emily, où nous nous rendîmes – encore, à la table pleine de bouteilles. Nous regardâmes la vodka, et, d'un commun accord, on s'en servit et en bu cul sec. On fit de même une deuxième fois, une troisième fois…

Jusqu'à ce que nous soyons les plus ivres possibles. D'ailleurs, si j'avais bu une goutte de plus d'alcool, j'allais bien finir par vomir…!

Jake et moi finîmes par quitter le salon, et ressortîmes dehors. Sauf que cette fois, on avait peine à marcher sans tanguer.

On riait, on chantait, et vraiment, j'étais bien. On se tenait bras dessus, bras dessous, et parfois on tombait, faisant redoubler nos fous-rires. Et quand il était temps de se relever, c'était épique.

Justement, là, nous venions de tomber par terre, et nous décidâmes d'abandonner la bataille. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, on était trop saouls.

Nous étions donc couchés sur le dos, épaule à épaule. Le son de la fête nous parvenait de façon très lointaine, ça donnait l'impression d'être dans un tout autre univers. D'ailleurs, je croyais que c'était le cas. On était dans notre univers. Nous étions calmes, nous étions biens. Alors un silence s'installa, et en quelque part, je voulais qu'il reste, parce qu'il me donnait cette impression que mon monde toujours prêt à s'effondrer n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, que ce silence pur et serein était la réalité.

«-Bella, tu sais, j'ai menti tantôt. Déclara-t-il, brisant ce doux silence.

-À propos de quoi?»

Il marqua une pause, une pause d'homme saoul qui réfléchit. Il inspira, et, en souriant, répondit :

«-Quand j'ai dit que c'était une erreur, ce qui s'est passé entre nous», avoua-t-il.

Cette fois-là, ce fut moi qui marquai une pause.

«-…Tu sais… Pour moi non plus ce n'était par vraiment une erreur. Lui répondis-je, du même ton vague que lui.

-Et bien…! Nous voilà donc deux beaux menteurs…»

Je ris légèrement à l'entente de sa phrase.

Soudain, je m'assis, et proposai, comme si c'était une idée de génie :

«-Tiens, pourquoi, pourquoi on s'dirait pas tous nos mensonges…! Dis-je avec un enthousiasme qui fit rire Jacob.

-Quelle idée…! Riait-il, tout en s'asseyant avec difficulté en face de moi.

-Nan mais j'suis sérieuse ! Regarde, je commence..! Hum… Ok. Tout à l'heure, quand on s'est rencontrés au début de la fête, j'ai fais mine de ne pas t'avoir vu arriver en regardant les bouteilles, juste pour te faire de l'effet! Confiai-je, assurée, ce qui fit le fit rire de plus belle.

-Haha! Non, vraiment…?

-J'te jure!»

Il rit de nouveau, ce qui me charmait sans mesure. Je renchéris tout de même :

«-Allez Jake, à toi !

-Franchement, c'est stupide comme jeu !

-Jake j't'en ai dit un, t'as pas le droit de ne rien dire !

-Ok, ok…! Hum… J'ai trouvé. Quand je t'ai parlé au téléphone plus tôt, il y avait en fait Sam, Quil et Embry derrière moi.

-Hé ! C'est pas juste, je le savais déjà!

-Quoi ?... Comment ça ! Riait-il, tentant de cacher son malaise, chose vaine.

-Franchement, je les entendais! D'ailleurs, j'ai trouvé ça mignon comme tout!» Lui avouai-je, avant de lui faire un clin d'œil, qui le fit sourire.

Il regarda vers le ciel, honteux mais tout sourire, et dit :

«-Ok, ok alors, j'en trouve un autre…

-… … … … … Alors?

-Je cherche, je cherche…!

-Vite sinon c'est moi qui te révèles une chose sur toi…

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que t'as comme renseignement sur moi ? Paniquait-il, quoiqu'en même temps il fût bien trop saoul pour réellement s'en soucier. Il riait, et c'était magnifique.

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir? Ça risque d'être embarrassant…!

-Dis! J'suis trop curieux…

-Tu es prêt au malaise?

-OUI ! Riait-il, impatient.

-Tu sais quand on a dormis ensemble COLLÉS, tu te rappelles bien?

-Oui, je m'en rappelle, comment oublier !»

Je fus quelque peu surprise par cette remarque, ce qu'il vit. En guise de réponse à ma réaction, il me fit un sourire en coin qui se voulait sexy. Ce qui marcha.

Bon sang, il savait l'effet qu'il me faisait, et en plus, il pouvait entendre quand mon cœur battait plus vite, plus fort. Il pouvait sentir ma sueur quand j'étais nerveuse, entendre ma respiration irrégulière. Mais il se croyait plus malin que moi, et ce que j'allais lui révéler risquait de le refroidir quelque peu :

«-Et bien au lendemain de cette nuit inoubliable, tu m'as serrée contre toi, et j'ai senti que… Ben… Que t'étais carrément bandé !» Lançai-je, en pouffant de rire.

Il riait de bon cœur avec moi, d'un rire surpris. : Les sourcils haussés et la bouche grande ouverte, riant comme par spasmes. Il me regardait avec des yeux qui disaient «vilaine, je vais me venger de ça!»

«-On ne ris pas de mes réactions d'homme, s'il vous plaît! Blaguait-il, en riant.

-HAHAH ! C'était si embarrassant, je me demandais si tu t'en rendais compte! AHAH !»

On rit encore une bonne minute, et quand on fut à nouveau «calmes», il me dit, extrêmement sensuellement :

«-Si tu n'avais pas commencé à te caller contre mon entre-jambe, ce matin-là, ça ne serait probablement pas arrivé…» Me souffla-t-il d'une voix rauquement sexy, qui eut tôt fait de chambouler mes hormones.

Il me souriait d'un sourire qui se voulait irrésistiblement séduisant, ce qui fut chose réussite : J'étais irrésistiblement séduite.

«-Alors pour répondre à la question que tu te posais, oui j'étais tout à fait conscient, et… Commença-t-il, avant de se rapprocher de mon oreille, où il me susurra : …Et rien ne m'aurait fait plus plaisir que tous les deux nous prenions conscience de l'opportunité qui nous était offerte…»

_Ça y'est, apportez une chaudière, je fonds là, carrément. J'aimerais bien survivre à ça, s'il vous plaît…!_

Ses yeux avaient une expression malicieuse, et son sourire carnassier ne pouvait mieux s'harmoniser avec sa nature de loup. Il dégageait du sauvage, de l'indomptable. Cet homme m'excitait tellement, il m'attirait de façon incontrôlable. Et quand ce n'était pas mon besoin d'être près de lui, de l'aimer, c'était mon besoin de le posséder, qu'il me possède. J'avais envie de tout essayer avec lui, de goûter à sa bestialité, de lui offrir ma sensualité. J'avais envie de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, sur chaque parcelle de son corps, j'avais envie de savoir ce que ça faisait de se faire faire l'amour par Jacob Black, à quel point ça devait être grisant de le sentir frémir sous ma bouche maltraitant son sexe…

«-Alors, ta perdu ta langue?

-Sur ton pénis, oui… Divaguais-je, toujours dans ma rêverie.

-Pardon ? Bella qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?» S'exclama-t-il, riant de stupéfaction.

Soudain, je me rendis compte de ma bourde, et devint rouge pivoine.

«-Je, je… Je wow j'suis vraiment saoule, hein..! J'ai pas… J'sais pas…

-Bella, tu… tu t'imaginais me faire une fellation…? Riait-il, complètement abasourdi.

-Je… Non..! C'était juste une blague, je…

-Bella, tu sais que tu ne peux pas me mentir… Dit-il, bien trop confiant à mon goût.

-De… Je n'mens pas !

-Bella… Je l'entends. Ton cœur bat à tout rompre… Et en plus tu sues. Tu es bien tendue j'trouve, pour quelqu'un qui ne ment pas…» Jubilais-t-il.

Alors là, je ne trouvais sérieusement rien à répondre. C'était moi qui voulais le désarmer, et voilà que c'était moi qui n'arrivais plus à enchaîner correctement deux mots. Bravo Bella, quelle glorieuse victoire !

«-Allons Bella, pas besoin de le prendre comme ça… Commença-t-il, avant de me susurrer à l'oreille : Si tu savais le nombre de choses que j'ai envie de te faire…»

_Ça y est, je rougis encore plus. Résultat : Jacob l'entend, le sens, et s'en sort encore gagnant..!_

Tout ça était étrange. C'était comme si on ne réalisait pas vraiment la portée de nos paroles… Comme si, vraiment, on était d'autres personnes complètement, ou simplement nos facettes cachées. Mais quoi qu'il en fût, notre conversation était des plus intimes, et bien que je fusse très embarrassée par ses paroles, ça me plaisait. Ça réchauffait agréablement mon bas-ventre.

Sauf que là, c'en était trop. Je me repris en main, ne voulant pas perdre la face. Non mais, c'était qui qui avait mis la belle robe avec le décolleté dans le dos, hein ? Certainement pas lui (et une chance) !

«-Tu sais Jacob, je trouve que tu dis des choses qui sont si… inappropriées. Lui dis-je, tout en posant ma main sur son épaule pour le pousser à s'allonger, chose qu'il ne fit pas entièrement : il ne fit que s'abaisser légèrement, en s'appuyant sur ses coudes.

-Oh mais c'est toi qui as commencé à en parler, j'te rappelle, répliqua-t-il, du tac-au-tac.

-Oui, mais… Je ne t'ai pas dit que je voulais te faire de fellation, tu vois, c'était un accident, alors que toi…» Continuai-je, tout en venant me mettre à cheval sur lui, lentement, sensuellement.

Je voulais qu'il savoure chacun de mes mouvements. Je voulais qu'il contemple la sensualité que je lui offrais. Je voyais dans ses yeux qui parcouraient mes courbes qu'il aimait ce qu'il voyait. Je constatais par son regard brûlant et absorbé que mes mouvements lascifs lui faisaient perdre peu à peu l'esprit, et j'aimais ça.

«-Alors que moi je suis franc, répliqua-t-il, malgré tout sûr de son coup, tandis que j'eus finit de m'asseoir à califourchon sur lui.

-Non, au contraire… Je te trouve bien hypocrite… Souriais-je, tout en flattant ses épaules nues de mes deux mains, le regardant avec une certaine hauteur de plus que lui.

-Et pourquoi donc? Souriait-il, un peu surpris.

-Et bien… Si tu as un si grand nombre de choses que tu as envie de me faire… Poursuivis-je, tout en me cambrant afin d'effleurer son cou de mes lèvres, avant de terminer, en un souffle sensuel : …Pourquoi n'en fais-tu rien…?»

Il tressailli. Je sentais contre la surface de mes lèvres son pouls accélérer, ce qui me fit sourire. J'entourai alors plus franchement son cou de mes bras, Et le regardai dans les yeux. Mes lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire en coin, alors que j'approchai ma bouche de la sienne. Je réitérai alors, mon murmure contre lui :

«-Dis-moi, Jacob… Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche...?»

Je le sentis respirer difficilement sous moi, mais il se reprit bien vite :

«-Peut-être parce je tu es bien trop saoule pour consentir à quoi que ce soit…

-Je ne suis pas trop saoule, d'ailleurs tu le sais bien que je désire les mêmes choses à jeun… Tu en as eu la preuve…»

Il ne trouva rien d'autre à dire, sauf :

«-La seule chose que je sais c'est que je vois qu'une fille complètement ivre n'est pas en état de consentir…!» Riait-il, tout en se redressant lentement. Nous étions désormais à la même hauteur, et je le regardai dans les yeux.

Mais il avait marqué un point : J'étais vraiment complètement ivre. Je lui souris alors franchement, parce qu'il avait bien raison

«-Là-dessus, t'as pas tort…! Je suis vraiment, vraiment saoule! Ris-je, avant de me rasseoir tant bien que mal à côté de lui, ramenant mes genoux contre moi.

-Ça tu l'as dit! »

Nous rîmes encore un moment, et lorsqu'on fut calmes, je me rendis compte que je faisais vraiment une folle de moi. En fait, je me sentais complètement ridicule. Comment est-ce que je pouvais être aussi «fille-facile» ? Où c'était donc envolé mon amour-propre?

Mon visage s'assombrissait, et Jacob le remarqua.

«-Bella? Est-ce que ça va?

-… Oui, ça va, c'est juste… Pardonnes-moi.

-… Mais pourquoi donc?

-J'ai… Tu dois me trouver tellement facile. J'suis… J'suis pas comme ça d'habitude, c'est…

-Bella, je sais que tu ne serais pas comme ça avec d'autres mecs que moi, dit-il, avec tendresse, mais sérieux tout de même.

-Je sais bien, mais… C'est idiot, je… Commençai-je, hésitante à continuer.

-…Oui?

-Je… En fait Jake, cette belle robe, le maquillage, ma buverie, toute cette mascarade stupide, c'était juste pour… Pour…

-…Pour me faire craquer sous la pression de mon soit disant désir pour toi? Débita-t-il, comme s'il avait lu mes pensées.

-…En fait… C'est exactement ça.

-Je sais.

-C… Comment «tu sais» ?

-Bella, tu ne portes jamais de vêtements sexy, ni de maquillage. Tu n'es jamais aguicheuse, enfin, pas consciemment, et tu sais que tu peux m'avoir de cette façon, tu en as eu la preuve chez toi... En fait, c'était plutôt évident. Déballa-t-il, souriant, appuyant sur le «pas consciemment», comme pour dire que même si je ne le faisais pas exprès, je lui faisais de l'effet.

-…

-…

-…Wow. Je… J'étais… Si prévisible…? Riais-je faiblement, honteuse, regardant mes pieds.

-Et bien, non, mais… Je te connais, c'est tout.»

J'avais tellement honte. Quelle humiliation… Tout mon plan avait été deviné depuis le début, et moi j'étais là, bredouille et désarçonnée. Pas un instant il n'était tombé dans mon piège. Alors là, à cet instant même, j'eus un doute sur toutes mes certitudes à son égard. Peut-être ne se mentait-il pas du tout, qu'il en aimait une autre? Que tout ce qu'il m'avait dit n'était que la vérité…? Peut-être que je me faisais réellement de faux espoirs.

Sur cette pensée, je pliai mes bras sur mes genoux, et y enfonçai ma tête. Ce que j'avais pu être stupide.

«-Bella… Qu'est-ce que tu fais?»

Et évidemment, comme mes pensées étaient au moins mille fois plus concises que mes paroles, ce qui sortit comme réponse fut :

«-J'me cache dans mon trou, j'ai trop honte… Dis-je, boudant comme une enfant.

-Mais enfin, de quoi est-ce que tu parles…!

-J'suis vraiment qu'une pauvre cloche… Répondis-je, une tristesse non-désirée s'insinuant en moi.

_Alors j'avais tout faux. Tout ceci ne servait à rien…!_

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça, voyons! Et puis sort ta tête de là…! Insistait-il, tout en prenant mon épaule et en la brassant.

-Non..! Je suis vraiment bonne à rien…

_Il ne m'aime pas une seconde, c'est fou comme j'ai pu être imbécile…_

-Bella…! Expliques-toi au moins…

-Pourquoi? Pour me ridiculiser encore plus ? Non merci, je préfère encore creuser ma tombe…»

_Quoi? Mais c'est quoi cette expression, «creuser ma tombe»...! Et qu'est-ce que j'fais encore ici, moi? Tant pis, moi j'me lève et j'm'en vais…! Pas question de souffrir de mon humiliation une seule seconde de plus !_

Sur ce, je me levai, enfin, j'essayai de faire quelque chose qui ressemblait à se lever, c'est-à-dire que je m'appuyai sur une main tandis que je redressais mon corps tant bien que mal, et une fois – Alléluia ! Que je fus debout, je vacillais tellement que je tombai presque à chaque pas. Et encore là, j'étais loin d'avancer. En fait, je reculais pour garder mon équilibre à chaque fois que je faisais un pas. En gros, je restais pathétiquement sur place.

_Wow… On dirait que vu d'ici j'suis encore plus saoule…_

«-Bella ! Où tu vas ? S'inquiéta Jacob en voyant mon visage peiné, se levant.

-J'm'en vais chez moi…

-Non ! Commença-t-il, se levant d'un bond. Il continua : Je… J'sais pas trop qu'est-ce que j'ai dis, mais j'm'excuse, je…-

-Ce n'est pas toi Jake, c'est moi… Je m'excuse MOI de t'ennuyer comme ça… Je –Oouupps…! Pourquoi est-ce que le sol bouge autant…? Dis-je, en trébuchant sur lui.

-Bella? Je pense que t'as pas mal trop bu», souri-t-il.

Je louchai sur ses lèvres étirées, le trouvant si attirant. Merde, ce qu'il était beau…

«-Jake, arrête de me sourire comme ça. Dis-je, formelle, ne pouvant résister.

- À vos ordres…!» Sourit-il encore.

Je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il dise une chose et agisse au contraire de cette même chose?

«-Tu vois, Jacob Black, c'est ex-zz-actement ça que je n'pige pas avec toi… Dis-je, me séparant de lui, titubant encore.

-Quoi donc?

-…Et bien, tu vois… C'que tu viens de faire représente tout à fait ce… Ce que tu es avec moi…!

-…Mais encore…? Souriait-il, me trouvant probablement très ridicule.

-…Tu vois, tu me dis quelque chose, mais tu fais le contraire…! Tu… Tu… Me … - J'ai la tête qui tourne, là… Wou-Hou…!

-Bella, t'es sûre que ça va?

- Non justement ça ne va pas..!»

Je sentais que j'étais en train de flancher, mon corps comme ma tête. Je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux. C'était fou ce que l'ivresse pouvait enlever des barrières, autant dans mes actes que dans mes sentiments. Je continuai donc, les larmes aux yeux :

«-Je… j'ai… Tout ça, cette robe, ce… Tout ça c'était faux… Tu… Pas une seule seconde tu… Tu m'as aimé où désiré, tout ça c'était que… Que du jeu, et rien d'autre…! Mais pour moi Jake, Ce… Ce… C'est pas du jeu ! Débitai-je, très sérieuse, bien que mon état m'enlevât énormément de crédibilité.

-…

-Tu sais pourquoi je m'en vais...?

-Je p-

-Non t'y est pas du tout…! J'm'en vais parce que… Parce que… Ben parce que j'suis qu'une ratée ! Et tu sais pourquoi ?

-Bella arr-

-BIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNPP, mauvais réponse ! J'suis qu'une ratée parce que tout ce que j'entreprends je le rate… ! Je… J'ai essayé avec Edward, ça a raté..! Ensuite je… J'tombe amoureuse de toi, encore raté! Après on… On se retrouve dans un lit à se toucher et s'embrasser, et… Et encore là, RA-TÉ! J'essaie de… De te charmer avec une belle robe et… et… Et tout et… devine quoi..?

-B-

-RA-TÉ ! ENCORE !» Hurlai-je, les larmes déferlant sur mes joues.

Je m'effondrai à terre, et prit ma tête entre mes mains. En fait, entre Jacob et moi, c'était moi qui me voilais la face. Je ne voulais juste pas le voir, mais j'étais perdue. Il allait falloir de toute façon que j'apprenne à remonter la pente sans lui. Sans personne. Je ne pouvais pas me rallier à de faux espoirs, c'était vain. Il fallait que j'accepte la vérité en face : Il n'y avait aucune échappatoire à ma douleur. J'allais devoir l'affronter, tôt ou tard, et ce, livrée à moi-même.

Jacob vint s'accroupir à mes côtés, et me prit dans ses bras avec force. Mais ça ne suffisait pas, ça ne suffisait plus.

«-Tu… Tu sais J-Jake… Je… J'ai m-même réussi à-à rater un s-su-suicide…» Sanglotais-je.

Soudain, je sentis deux mains chaude se plaquer contre mes joues et redresser ma tête. Jacob me fixait d'un regard de feu.

«-Bella, je t'interdis de dire ça. Ni n'importe quelle autre stupidité du genre, d'ailleurs. Isabella Swan, tu es la fille la plus merveilleuse que je connaisse. Tu n'as rien d'une ratée, tu es forte, et tu as du caractère. Dis-moi, t'en connais beaucoup d'humaines de dix-huit ans qui tiennent tête à des loup-garous et des vampires? Débita-t-il, finissant avec un petit sourire, auquel je répondis faiblement.

-…Non… Souriais-je sans force.

-Et pour ce qui est de cet Edward, qu'il aille au diable..! Vaut-il vraiment toute cette peine?

-Jake… C'est toi que j'aime. Je… j'suis amoureuse de toi, pas de lui. Et rien n-ne me fait plus mal que d'avoir perdu l'espoir que t-tu puisses m'aimer… Chuchotai-je, tremblante.

-Bella… Murmura-t-il, avant de me serrer contre lui, et d'enfouir sa tête dans mon cou. Il continua, ses lèvres près de mon oreille : Ne perds pas espoir… J't'en pries…»

Je ne comprenais plus rien. Il voulait que je me fasse des espoirs, oui ou non? Tout ça n'était pas très constant.

«-Jake, je… J'suis perdue.

-Je… J'peux pas t'expliquer pour le moment… Bella, j'suis désolé…

-Non, ça le fait pas, Jake. Ton inconstance me perturbe au plus haut point, j'ai besoin de comprendre..! Me fâchai-je.

-C'est… c'est vraiment impossible… Merde…»

Soudain, je plaquai mes lèvres contres les siennes avec force. Je l'aimais, bon sang. Et s'il ne voulait pas m'expliquer ce qui clochait avec lui et ses sentiments contradictoires, alors tant pis. Mais à ce moment-même, je savais que je ne désirais qu'une chose; l'avoir tout près de moi. Le plus près possible.

J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou, et m'assis sur lui, à cheval. Ses jambes étaient légèrement repliées sous moi, me redonnant la hauteur que j'avais de plus que lui quelques minutes auparavant. Je le sentis tressauter lorsque j'enfonçai mes ongles dans son crâne et emmêlai mes doigts dans sa crinière tout en gémissant contre ses lèvres. Il répondait à mon baiser, tandis que ses mains parcouraient la peau dénudée par le décolleté de mon dos. Il soupirait bruyamment contre mes lèvres, et lorsque je mordis sa lippe il grogna d'excitation. Ce son m'excitait tellement, et le pire, c'est qu'il le savait. Il entendait mon cœur palpiter, mon souffle erratique. Et d'une certaine façon, ça m'excitait encore plus.

J'ondulai alors mon bassin contre lui, ce qui lui arracha un souffle qui s'étirait en gémissement. Il plaqua soudain ses deux pattes contre mes fesses, qu'il malaxa avec force, ce qui me soutira un long gémissement sonore. Je m'arquai, ma tête tombant vers l'arrière, tout en accentuant mes ondulations. Je sentis alors deux lèvres brûlantes et humides me dévorer la jugulaire, y ajoutant sans retenue dents et langue. Jacob grognait, s'essoufflait contre moi. Et moi je geignais sans pudeur, le désirant de tout mon corps.

Je me dés-arquai finalement, reprenant possession de sa bouche avec fureur. Soudain, ses mains qui malaxaient mes fesses passèrent sous ma robe, m'arrachant un hoquet de surprise, que je remplaçai par un long gémissement d'excitation, ce qui le fit grogner de plus belle. Je sentais mon bas-ventre plus bouillant que jamais, je sentais même cette chaleur jusque dans mon entre-jambe.

Ses mains caressaient mes cuisses, et remontaient vers mes fesses. Il ajoutait parfois des ongles, griffant gentiment ma peau par moments. Mes mouvement de bassins étaient de plus en plus persistants, et son sexe de plus un plus dur. Je n'allais pas pouvoir résister encore longtemps à ses mains qui taquinaient mon sous-vêtement…

Ce fut alors que, tandis que je mordais le creux de sa mâchoire tout en geignant bruyamment, sur un grognement rauque et sexy, Jacob passa ses mains sous ma culotte, touchant enfin mes fesses peau à peau. Je ne pus alors m'empêcher de crier mon excitation, tout en plantant avec une force sans mesure mes ongles dans sa tête.

«-Jake…» Gémissais-je, tressaillant chaque fois que je sentais ses doigts se rapprocher de mon intimité.

Il grognait, mordait mon cou avec férocité, ce qui m'excitait à un point inimaginable. Je descendis donc mes mains sur son torse nu, passant d'abord mes griffes derrière ses oreilles, dans son cou, sur ses clavicules, sur ses pectoraux, et dévalai ainsi jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne sa braguette. Une fois arrivée à bon port, je plaquai ma main contre son sexe, ce qui le fit grogner de plaisir. Je détachai finalement le bouton de son pantalon, défis sa fermeture-éclair, et glissai ma main sous le tissu. Sous ce contact, Jacob serra ses mains avec plus de force sur mes fesses, laissant de temps à autre un doigt effleurer mon intimité. Je n'en étais que plus ardente, plus attirée encore par sa verge. Je voulais le toucher, réellement.

Soudainement, il descendit ma culotte autour de mes jambes. Je levai légèrement mes genoux, un à un, afin qu'il puisse me l'enlever complètement. Je tremblais presque, tant j'avais envie de lui. Tant il me faisait perdre la tête. Finalement, une fois mon vêtement enlevé, je continuai le travail à sa place; J'empoignai le bas de ma robe et l'enlevai de sur moi, d'un coup. Ses yeux étaient posés sur mon corps, et il se mordit la lèvre. Je lui fis un grand sourire, et détachai mon soutient gorge.

Il me regarda pendant un long moment, de haut en bas, moi, complètement nue. Mes cheveux tombaient sur mes épaules, et une mèche cachait un de mes seins. Il afficha un énorme sourire béat, passa sa main derrière mon cou, approcha son visage du miens, et me dit :

«-Si tu savais comme tu es magnifique, Bella.» Dit-il, avant d'enlever la mèche de cheveux qui cachait mon sein, et de m'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Je sentis mon cœur battre à tout rompre, mais ses lèvres contre les miennes prenaient déjà trop de place dans mon esprit pour que je ne me laisse pas aller.

Précipitamment, il se retrouva au dessus de moi, enleva son pantalon, et ensuite son caleçon. Je n'avais pas trop bien compris comment je m'étais retrouvée dans cette position, mais bon. J'étais bien, et sa virilité chaude et dure comme le roc m'avait sitôt fait oublier ce détail.

Ses deux avant-bras étaient posés de part et d'autre de mon visage, et je sentais son torse incandescent contre mon buste. Soudain, il posa une de ses mains sur un de mes seins, le massant avec une douceur qui contrastait avec l'animosité que nous avions plus tôt. Il me souriait, et m'embrassait tendrement. Il déposait dans mon cou des milliers de baisers doux et sensuels, et, j'aurais même juré à ce moment-là, amoureux.

Ce fut alors que j'eus envie de lui dire. De lui dire combien il occupe une place importante dans mon cœur, dans ma vie.

Juste lui dire «Je t'aime».

«-Jake, je…-»

Soudain, une espèce de mal de tête me prit, insoutenable, si bien que je dus me redresser pour tenter de reprendre contenance, chose vaine.

_Wow, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce tournis…? Et pourquoi d'un coup j'ai comme la gorge toute serrée… C'est bizarre, je… 'Tain, j'commence à avoir la nausée moi… Wow… wow… woOW-_

Je me décollai de Jacob à vitesse grand V et me vidai l'estomac environ un mètre plus loin.

«-BRWAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFF», ajoutai-je avec diplomatie, recouvrant le sol d'un liquide orangé et acide.

Jacob me tenait les cheveux, et moi je dégobillais comme pas permis.

Le lendemain de la fête, je me réveillai avec difficulté. Ma nuit n'avait pas été des plus apaisantes, et mon corps me semblait lourd. Je savais que j'avais beaucoup bu la veille, et j'avais des flashs de moi entrain de vomir et aussi avant de commencer à boire. Je me souvenais de m'être… assise sur Jacob (?), mais le reste m'était incroyablement flou… Et où étais-je, exactement?

Je me redressai d'un bon, et reconnu la chambre de Jake. Je regardai à côté de moi, et le vis endormi, paisiblement. Je souris à sa vue. Ce qu'il était serein, j'aimais le voir dans cet état. Soulagée, je me recouchai, dans ses bras.

_Il me semble que le pyjama que je porte est pas mal confortable…_

Soudain, je me rendis compte que j'étais complètement nue. Est-ce que Jacob et moi avions… Je me redressai de nouveau. Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça…! Je voulais m'en souvenir, au moins…

Je vérifiais tout de même si lui était nu, comme ça j'allais avoir une piste (Et j'allais aussi pouvoir me rincer l'œil, mais chut). Je levai donc la couverture…

Ouf. Un caleçon. Les chances pour qu'il se soit rhabillé après étaient minces…!

Mais… Le caleçon était blanc et il moulait parfaitement sa…

«-rhhhmf…» Grogna-t-il, surement parce que je lui enlevais la couverture.

Je me recouvris soudain de nouveau, ne voulant pas dévoiler ma nudité. Ce fut alors qu'il se frotta les yeux, et me sourit.

«-Bon matin…! Bien dormi..?

-Euh… J'en sais trop rien. J'veux dire oui, j'ai bien dormi, enfin, dans la mesure où j'étais complètement saoule…

-Au fait, ça va mieux? Hier t'étais mal en point…! La prochaine fois je vais surveiller ta consommation…!

-Je sais, c'est un peu pathétique de vomir…

-Non, ça c'était normal, moi je te parle d'après…!

-A…près?

_Me dites pas qu'on a…_

-Eh ben t'arrivais plus à marcher, alors je t'ai transporté jusqu'à chez moi, et une chance que Billy n'était pas là, sinon tu aurais vraiment passé pour une dingue !

-…C'est tout..?

-Non, ensuite je t'ai transportée dans la salle de bain, où tu as vomi encore pendant peut-être quinze minutes…!

-…ah…

-Et ensuite tu avais l'air de vouloir perdre connaissance, alors je t'ai mise dans la douche.

-…Habillée ou…

-Oui, habillée. En fait j'avais surtout peur que tu penses que je veuille te violer, alors j'me suis dit que j'étais mieux de te laisser habillée.

-…merci…

-De rien. Alors, comme je disais, je t'ai fait entrer dans la douche froide, habillée, et ensuite tu avais l'air mieux. Je t'ai donné de l'eau, et…

-…Et…?

-Excuses-moi d'interrompre mon récit mais, pourquoi t'es à poil? Pas que ça me déplaise, mais…

-Jake !

-Ok, ok…

-En fait, je me le demande bien. Tu es sûr que tu ne m'as déshabillée à aucun moment…?

-J'pense que je m'en serais souvenu…, répondit-il d'une voix mielleuse, qui me fit frémir. Par contre, j'étais trop troublée pour réellement m'en soucier.

-Alors comment…

-Quoique… Maintenant que j'y pense, jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes, entre les fois où tu me sautais dessus en me disant : «Jake, j'ai envie de toi, Jake, fais-moi l'amour», tu disais aussi : «J'veux être nue, j'veux me déshabiller, déshabilles-moi…». Peut-être que pendant la nuit tu t'es mise à poil.» Débita-t-il, un peu trop neutre à mon goût.

Je n'en revenais pas. Avais-je été aussi …?

«-Je… Bon sang Jake j'suis désolée, j'm'en vais j'm'excuse, commençais-je, tout en me levant pour partir.

-Bella, j'voudrais pas te…

-…Quoi?»

Soudain je réalisai que j'étais nue comme un vers, devant un Jacob qui m'épiais de bas-en-haut. Je courrai sous les couvertures, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait mieux, puisque j'étais de nouveau contre Jacob.

«-MERDE T'AURAIS PAS PU ME LE DIRE PLUS TÔT ? Criai-je, gênée.

-Dans les intérêts de qui, au juste? Souriait-il, de son air tellement sexy, ce qui me gêna encore plus.

-Jake !

-Quoi? Mais c'est vrai… Si tu veux j'me déshabille, on est quitte, et on n'en parle plus…

-Pas la peine, merci.» Répondis-je, très embarrassée.

Je n'aimais pas mon corps, alors que Jacob le voies, dans de telles circonstances en plus, me complexait encore plus.

«-Allons, pas besoin de le prendre comme ça. C'était juste une blague..!

-Ah-ah-ah. Comme c'est drôle de regarder une fille toute nue sans qu'elle n'y consente.

-Ok, je m'excuse. Mais comprends-moi, au moins. J'ai une superbe femme nue dans mon lit, qui se lève en m'exposant son corps des plus exquis. Comment voulais-tu donc que je réagisse? Dit-il, d'un air un peu trop poétique, quoique se voulant très séduisant.

-Pas besoin de me flatter avec tes histoires de «superbe femme» et «corps des plus exquis». J'suis consciente de ce que j'ai l'air…

-T'es pas sérieuse, au moins? T'es la plus belle femme que j'aie vue de ma vie.» Déclara-t-il, des plus sincèrement.

Cette divulgation m'embarrassa, si bien que j'en rougi instantanément.

«-En tout cas, hier tu étais pas mal plus excitée que ça...!

-…Jake… Je…»

J'étais perturbée par l'énorme blanc que j'avais.

«-Hm?

-J'ai tout oublié. La fête hier… Je me rappelle avant de m'être saoulée aux shooters avec toi, et un peu quand j'ai vomi dehors, mais appart ça… le blanc total.

-…Tu… Tu as vraiment… Tout oublié..?

-Tout… Sauf quand… J'étais assise sur toi.

-Ahhh… Sourit-il, comme s'il se remémorait un bon souvenir.

-Quoi..? Quoi «Ahhh» ? Lui demandais-je, avec appréhension.»

Pendant un instant, il sembla réfléchir. Comme s'il cherchait ce qu'il allait répondre.

«-Et bien, tu venais de sous-entendre le fait que tu t'imaginais en train de me faire une fellation, et…-

-JE QUOI ? Criai-je, complètement ahurie.

-Tu me laisses terminer, ou quoi?

-je… n… non ! Comment j'ai… C'est… Jamais je… Jake…!

-Quoi ! J'n'étais pas dans ta tête…!

-Je… ok… je… wow. C… Continue…

-Alors je venais de dire «quoi? Tu dis que tu veux me faire une fellation?» et t'étais mal à l'aise donc je t'ai dis «t'inquiètes, il y a tellement de choses que j'ai envie de te faire», et là-

-TU AS DIS QUOI ? JACOB BLACK ! Mais …Mais… MAIS…!

-Je jouais à ton jeu, j'te signale ! C'est toi qui avais commencé à être sensuelle et à vouloir m'exciter…

-Je… Q… Quoi ? À… t'exciter, tu dis?

-Oui, j'te jure, t'en ratais pas une pour me glisser un sous-entendu…! C'était pas désagréable,-

-JAKE. Continue, s'il-te-plaît… Le coupai-je, à bout de nerfs.

-Oui, donc… Hum… Ah! Oui, c'est ça. Et après que j'aie dit… la chose, tu t'es assise sur moi et t'as commencé à me flatter les épaules en me disant «Jaaake s'il y a taant de choses que tu veux me faire, pourquoi tu n'en fais rieeenn»-

-Et on repassera pour l'imitation, merci. Merde, j'n'arrive pas à croire que j'aie fais tout ça…

-Mais c'était plutôt cool, Commença-t-il, jusqu'à ce que… Finit-il, d'un ton un peu plus sombre.

-…Que quoi? Jusqu'à ce que quoi?»

Il marqua une pause, avant de répondre :

«-Ben, jusqu'à ce que tu vomisses, pourquoi?»

À suivre…

Mes chapitres s'allongent, ce qui veut dire plus de reviews !

Comment avez-vous trouvé ce petit (long) dernier?

Merci !

Irisie xx


	10. Baudelaire

**Lutte, chapitre 10**

_«-Je t'en pries, Bella… Continue d'espérer…»_

_La voix de Jacob retentissait dans la tête de Bella comme un écho lointain. Elle sentait des mains chaudes contre son dos, ainsi que le visage de l'indien dans son cou. _

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe…, Se disait-elle, comme si elle n'était que le témoin conscient de cette scène incongrue._

_«-Je t'en supplie, ne perds pas espoir…»_

_Jacob se fondait en supplications. Bella ne comprenait rien. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait, c'était une envie irrépressible de pleurer. Mais pourquoi ?_

_«-Jake… Jake..! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes…?»_

_Mais Jacob n'entendait rien. Il ne faisait que continuer ses implorations. Bella se sentait impuissante, et se laissa aller à ses pleurs. _

_Tout était tourmenté, comme les tempêtes de naufrages. Tout se bousculait, tantôt de l'incompréhension, ensuite l'abandon et finalement le désespoir. Et moins Bella arrivait à comprendre, plus ses pleurs redoublaient. Jusqu'à ce que ça soit une véritable crise. _

_Elle criait, se retournait sur elle-même. Elle se griffait et se tirait les cheveux. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle sentit, comme venant d'un autre monde, une main sur son épaule._

«-Bella, Bella!»

Elle ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, et s'engouffra dans les bras de Charlie, en larmes. Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle, lui disant que tout allait bien, qu'elle était en sécurité, que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

Pourtant, Bella n'avait pas cette impression. Plus elle repensait à ce rêve, plus elle sentait un vide en elle. Et plus ce vide s'intensifiait, plus elle pleurait. Charlie n'y comprenait rien, mais la rassurait tout de même. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, c'était que sa petite fille cesse d'avoir peur. Il voulait l'aider, il la voyait souffrir, et ça lui faisait du mal.

Après presqu'une quinzaine de minutes de pleurs intenses, elle s'endormit de fatigue dans les bras de son doux père. Par chance, ce fut d'un sommeil sans rêves.

Bella se rendit au lycée sans grand entrain. Ses yeux étaient boursouflés par sa crise de larmes de la veille. Sa main droite était dans le plâtre, ce qui allait l'empêcher d'écrire. À bien y penser, elle allait au lycée pour ne pas avoir d'absences, rien de plus. Mais pour ce qui était de ses devoirs, c'était une autre paire de manches. Parce qu'elle devait bien les faire, sans quoi elle perdrait trop de points pour sa note finale.

Elle avait pensé à demander à Charlie de l'aider, mais en même temps il était bien trop occupé par son travail pour jouer les scribes. Elle avait ensuite pensé à Jacob, mais… Elle était un peu embarrassée depuis qu'il l'avait vu nue, même si ça n'avait été qu'une petite seconde. C'était assez pour dire qu'elle se sentait très mal à l'aise face à lui…

D'ailleurs, elle repensa à sa réaction. Il avait paru TROP apprécier cette vue. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il l'ait regardée, parce qu'en fait c'était un homme, alors de mater une fille nue, dans ce cas, c'était très normal. Mais… Ses choses qu'il lui a dites, par la suite : «Une fille sublime au corps exquis», ou quelque chose du genre. Ça la laissait perplexe, troublée. Et son expression… D'habitude, il essayait de ne pas la draguer, dans le sens sexuel de la chose. Il restait discret. Il savait que ça risquait de donner des faux espoirs à Bella. Pourtant, après cette soirée, qu'elle avait totalement oubliée, il avait agis… Étrangement. Étrangement trop intéressé.

Lui revint ensuite les images de son cauchemar. «Je t'en pries, Bella, ne perds pas espoir», disait-il. Mais pourquoi?

Ses sentiments étaient clairs et nets, c'était comme si elle avait éveillé en elle un vieux démon. Ce qu'elle avait vu, ressentis, tout ça existait. Elle se demandait juste d'où… Où avait-elle pu entendre Jacob dire ça? Peut-être que ce n'était qu'une terreur profonde, mais en même temps… En quoi est-ce que c'était triste? Il lui demandait de ne pas perdre espoir. C'était par rapport à son amour pour lui, elle le sentait. À quoi d'autre aurait-il pu référer, sinon?

Finalement, sortant de sa rêverie, elle stationna sa Chevrolet, et sorti pour se rendre en classe. Une pénible journée de classe après une rude fin de semaine. Décidément, rien ne l'enchantait ce jour-là.

Tous les cours étaient trop longs. Elle avait beau écouter le professeur, rien n'enlevait son impression d'insipidité face à tout. Il n'y avait qu'une chose qui réussissait à la face sortir de son état blasé : Jacob. Penser à lui, le voir, lui parler. C'était ce qu'elle désirait, la seule chose qui avait vraiment de l'importance.

Mais son malaise face à lui l'empêchait de même espérer la chose. Elle se sentait trop mal d'avoir vomi devant lui, de lui avoir demandé compulsivement de faire l'amour, de s'être montrée complètement nue, et surtout de ne pas se rappeler de plus de la moitié de ces évènements. Tout ça était humiliant.

Et soudain elle se demanda : Et si Jacob ne lui avait pas tout dit? Si pendant la nuit il l'avait tripotée ou quoi que ce soit… Il était saoul lui aussi, peut-être qu'il en avait profité. Peut-être qu'il avait fait mine d'oublier leur nuit, ou… Enfin, elle n'en savait rien. Mais elle senti une boule se former dans son estomac à cette idée. C'était stupide, mais possible. Surtout en pensant à l'attitude de Jacob le lendemain, comme si d'un coup il s'était transformé en… pervers?

Bella pensait à tout ça, elle cogitait inlassablement là-dessus. La simple éventualité la refroidissait énormément. Pas que son amour pour Jacob ait diminué (ça c'était tout simplement impossible), mais elle se sentait plus prude d'un coup.

Peut-être qu'elle y était allé trop fort avec lui, après tout… Elle sentait qu'elle le laissait croire qu'elle était prête à lui donner ce qu'il voulait quand il le voulait. C'était vrai, en partie… Mais elle ne lui donnerait jamais «ça» sans qu'elle ne reçoive d'amour en retour. Pour elle, le sexe avec lui était une preuve d'amour. Mais après avoir vu comment il avait été froid avec elle après leur moment intime, dans sa chambre, elle voyait bien qu'elle s'était trompée sur ça. Pour Jacob, ça n'avait rien qui puisse relater l'amour. Ce n'était que des impulsions.

Ce fut à lors qu'elle comprit que de jouer au chat et à la souris avec lui n'avancerait à rien, puisque son désir sexuel n'avait rien avoir avec l'amour qu'il pourrait ressentir, au contraire de Bella. Elle avait juste commis une erreur en pensant le contraire.

_Mais t'inquiètes, Jake. Je ne la referai plus cette erreur, promis._ Pensa-t-elle.

La cloche sonna soudain, et ce fut sur cette pensée qu'elle se leva pour quitter sa classe de biologie. Mais juste un quart de seconde avant de sortir de l'enceinte du local, elle se retourna, et regarda sa place.

Elle revoyait Edward assis à ses côtés, la regarder intensément. Elle se revoyait l'aimer à en mourir, ne désirer qu'une chose : devenir un vampire.

Mais en regardant son siège vide, elle ne ressentit rien. Sauf peut-être qu'il lui manquait en tant que personne, mais elle ne ressentait plus de peine à son égard. C'était bel et bien fini.

La première chose que Bella fit en passant le pas de la porte de son chez-soi fut de soupirer bruyamment. Elle se sentait exténuée, et surtout déprimée. En plus il y a avait ses stupides devoirs qu'elle n'arriverait même pas à faire à cause de son stupide poignet stupidement blessé.

_Rhaaa la vie est dure… _Pensait-elle, tandis qu'elle montait nonchalamment l'escalier pour se rendre à sa chambre.

Ses pieds traînaient sur le parquet, mais elle s'en foutait. De toute façon, ça ne dérangeait personne; Charlie était encore en train de travailler à l'extérieur.

Finalement, après de longues minutes à prendre son temps pour se rendre à sa chambre, elle atteignit la poignée, la tourna, et…

«-Salut Bell-

-WOuahahaaaaaaaAAHAAHAAA !» Hurla-t-elle, sous la surprise.

Jacob ria face à sa réaction, et se leva du lit où il était assis. C'est-à-dire celui de Bella. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui fit une accolade amicale.

«-Jake..! Mais… Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là..? Je… Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs…

-C'est ce que je vois…! Et pour répondre à ta question, je suis venu t'aider pour tes devoirs.

-Qu… Quoi? Mais… Je… J'peux très bien les faire toute seule… Bredouilla-t-elle, regardant le visage de l'indien si près du sien.

-Bella, avec ton plâtre, tu ne risques pas d'aller bien loin dans tes devoirs.»

Ses yeux étaient malins et son sourire intime. Elle tiqua en observant ses traits, tirés de façon si incohérente avec ses dires. Il parlait d'un plâtre et de devoirs, alors qu'il était presqu'écrit sur son visage «Je vais bien finir par t'avoir dans mon lit». Tout ça la mystifiait.

Pourtant, entendant un silence s'installer et le sourire du brun s'étirer, elle reprit contenance.

«-Je… Oui, j'avais oublié ce… Ce détail. Mon plâtre, mon poignet, écrire, mais comment t'as su que… Se perdait-elle, tentant de combler le silence et du coup effacer son malaise…

-C'est Charlie qui m'a demandé de t'aider» Chuchota-t-il, d'une voix sensuelle.

…Mais d'alléger l'atmosphère n'avait jamais été son fort… C'était plutôt celui de Jacob. Et malheureusement, ce malaise jouait en sa faveur.

Voyant que les choses ne bougeaient pas, c'est-à-dire elle et Jacob, Bella décida d'initier le mouvement :

«-Alors, hum… On commence?» Dit-elle, essayant tant bien que mal d'éviter le regard perçant de son ami.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a au juste… _Se demandait-elle, embarrassée.

Il lui répondit un faible «bonne idée», et ils se déplacèrent vers son lit, où elle avait l'habitude de faire ses travaux. Elle sortit ses livres de sa main gauche, et les étala sur son lit. Tous les deux s'y couchèrent à plat ventre, feuilletant les pages de manuel et les notes de cours.

«-Bon. Pour commencer, J'ai la page cent-vingt à rempl-»

Bella s'était arrêtée d'un coup en sentant des doigts effleurer sa joue droite. Elle tourna la tête dans ce sens, et vit Jacob la regarder de ses yeux incandescents. Elle senti son ventre se réchauffer. Mais ce n'était rien, face au long frisson qui lui parcouru l'échine quand il prononça d'une voix rauque :

«-Tu avais une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur tes feuilles…» Souriait-il.

Le cœur de Bella commença soudain à battre de plus en plus vite. Et elle maudissait Jacob de posséder une si bonne ouïe, parce qu'il pouvait savoir exactement à quel moment il la faisait chavirer. Cette fois ne fut pas une exception : Le sourire de Jacob s'étira.

Elle tenta néanmoins de garder son calme, et de continuer ce qu'elle disait.

«-Oui, donc. Hum… J'ai la page cent-vingt à remplir, ensuite je dois faire un commentaire sur le poème de Baudelaire «Le serpent qui danse», ensuite-

-Que j'aime voir, chère indolente  
>De ton corps si beau,<br>Comme une étoffe vacillante  
>miroiter ta peau.<p>

Sur ta chevelure profonde  
>Aux âcres parfums,<br>Mer odorante et vagabonde  
>aux flots bleus et bruns…» Avait commencé à dire Jacob.<p>

Bella le regardait réciter ainsi la poésie de Baudelaire, et elle le trouvait si lointain… Comme une vague qu'on entend s'agripper à la rive, au loin, et qui nous berce de ses ondulations.

«-Tu… Tu connais Baudelaire?» Demanda-t-elle, absorbée par le visage de l'amérindien.

Il lui sourit, en répondit :

«-Je le connais, mais… Là je ne faisais que lire la première phrase, sur ton cahier. Murmura-t-il, étirant ses traits en un sourire moqueur.

-Oh…» Se désillusionna-t-elle, souriant tout de même devant sa naïveté, C'est vrai que je te vois mal connaître ce… genre de choses… Finit-elle, comme déçue.

Bella fut soudain surprise par la voix rauque de Jacob :

«- Viens-tu du ciel profond ou sors-tu de l'abîme  
>Ô Beauté ! Ton regard, infernal et divin<br>verse confusément le bienfait et le crime  
>et l'on peut pour cela te comparer au vin…»<p>

Il fixait cette fois Bella dans les yeux, ce qui la fit rougir comme une pivoine. Il continua, un faible sourire en coin :

«-Tu contiens dans ton œil le couchant et l'aurore ;  
>Tu répands des parfums comme un soir orageux ;<br>Tes baisers sont un philtre et ta bouche une amphore  
>qui font le héros lâche et l'enfant courageux…» Récitait-il, si doucement qu'il chuchotait presque.<p>

Le son de la voix de Jacob lui rappelait la paix qu'elle avait ressentie au creux du ventre de la mer déchaînée. Un silence empreint de sérénité, enveloppé par la douceur de l'eau. Et comme lorsqu'elle mourait aux profondeurs des abysses, elle sentait son corps flotter dans un voile de soie. Elle se sentait quitter, déjà, un monde qui prenait tant plaisir à la désabuser.

«-Sors-tu du gouffre noir ou descends-tu des astres ?  
>Le Destin charmé suit tes jupons comme un chien ;<br>Tu sèmes au hasard la joie et les désastres,  
>Et tu gouvernes tout et ne réponds de rien…»<p>

Elle était ébahie devant ce côté qu'elle ne connaissait pas de Jacob. Il aimait la poésie…?

«-Tu vois, commença-t-il, je ne suis pas si inculte que ça…! Riait-il, se moquant surtout un peu de l'air hébété imprimé sur le visage de Bella.

-Jake, je… Je ne savais pas que tu aimais la poésie…

-Ce n'est pas tant la poésie… Baudelaire a disons…, commença-t-il, effaçant tranquillement son sourire pour laisser place à un ton plus sérieux : …Disons qu'il a le don d'exprimer les choses que je ressens.» Finit-il, ancrant ses pupilles dans celle de la belle.

Elle rougissait, et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle savait qu'il parlait des poèmes de Baudelaire en général, mais à l'entente de sa phrase, elle avait eu l'impression qu'il parlait de ce poème-même, celui où il déclarait son amour.

Elle détourna son regard de son homologue, soudain troublée pas la situation. Elle voulait écourter ce moment de malaise, où elle avait eu l'audace de se faire des idées.

«-Hum… Si on commençait mon travail…? Pendant qu'on parle de Baudelaire, autant y aller avec ça…

-Bonne idée… On le lis, alors?»

Bella commença la lecture :

«-Que j'aime voir, chère indolente  
>De ton corps si beau<br>Comme un étoffe vacillante  
>Miroiter ta peau.<p>

Sur ta chevelure profonde  
>Aux âcres parfums,<br>Mer odorante et vagabonde  
>Aux flots bleus et bruns<p>

Comme un navire qui s'éveille  
>Au vent du matin,<br>Mon âme rêveuse appareille  
>Pour un ciel lointain.<p>

Tes yeux, où rien ne se révèle  
>De doux ni d'amer,<br>Sont deux bijoux froids où se mêle  
>L'or avec le fer…»<p>

Elle continua de réciter son poète préféré, alors que Jacob la regardait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ses mots avaient été écrits pour elle. Que Bella n'avait jamais été aussi bien décrite, que même s'il pensait tous ses mots avec ferveur, il n'aurait jamais pu honorer aussi bien toute la splendeur de Bella. Il jalousait même Baudelaire de réussir à mettre des mots sur ses sentiments.

«-A te voir marcher en cadence,  
>Belle d'abandon,<br>On dirait un serpent qui danse  
>Au bout d'un bâton.<p>

Sous le fardeau de ta paresse  
>Ta tête d'enfant<br>Se balance avec la mollesse  
>D'un jeune éléphant,<p>

Et ton corps se penche et s'allonge  
>Comme un fin vaisseau<br>Qui roule bord sur bord et plonge  
>Ses vergues dans l'eau.»<p>

Sa voix pure faisait sembler ses paroles comme les discours d'un ange, songeait Jacob. Et la lumière qui émanait d'elle ne faisait qu'amplifier cette impression.

Bella, elle, sentait le regard de son ami sur elle. Ses prunelles l'embrasaient d'une plaisante chaleur, si bien qu'elle prenait bien son temps pour dire chaque mot du magnifique poème, pour ressentir ce bienfait plus longtemps. Malheureusement pour elle, les deux dernières strophes arrivèrent bien assez vite :

«-Comme un flot grossi par la fonte  
>Des glaciers grondants,<br>Quand l'eau de ta bouche remonte  
>Au bord de tes dents,<p>

Je crois boire un vin de bohême  
>Amer et vainqueur,<br>Un ciel liquide qui parsème  
>D'étoiles… mon cœur.» Finit-elle, avant de poser ses yeux devant elle, comme dans le vide.<p>

Elle se sentait étrange. La poésie avait ce petit quelque chose de magique, qui semblait rendre n'importe quel instant un peu plus spécial qu'à l'habitude. Qui rendait le monde et ses concepts un peu plus beaux. Sa vie et ses infortunes un peu moins lourdes. Et à cet instant précis, elle sentait ses propres malheurs s'envoler.

Elle se retourna vers Jacob, et l'observa. Il la regardait avec tendresse, et un léger sourire flottait sur son visage. Elle répondit à ce sourire en n'étirant que très peu ses lèvres. Ses yeux révélaient déjà à eux seuls toute l'affection que ce sourire aurait pu transmettre. Et même plus encore.

À ce moment précis, Jacob ne sut plus quoi faire. Il sentait le visage de Bella l'attirer comme la lune attire la marée : Inévitablement. Et que dire de la belle, qui se sentait flotter dans l'odeur de bois et de miel de son ami. Ils se sentaient tous les deux si déconnectés de la réalité et paradoxalement si unis l'un et l'autre, que ce fut plus fort qu'eux. Que leur conscience n'eut pas un mot à dire quand ils avancèrent leur visage vers l'autre, quand leur cœur battit à l'unisson, quand leur souffle se mélangea…

Ils étaient intensément liés, sans même en être conscients. N'importe qui ayant assisté à cette scène aurait cru en un coup de foudre. Mais c'était bien plus que ça…

«-BELLA ?» Cria soudain une voix lointaine, dans la maison, alors que les deux protagonistes étaient à un peu plus de deux centimètres l'un de l'autre.

C'était Charlie. Bella et Jacob se séparèrent instantanément, et la concernée répondit, encore confuse par les dernières minutes :

«-Je… J'SUIS DANS MA CHAMBRE, PAPA…! JACOB ET MOI ON… TRAVAILLE SUR MES DEVOIRS…!» Cria-t-elle à son tour, en guise de réponse.

Ils entendirent alors Charlie monter les marches quatre par quatre, et entrer dans la chambre. Il salua amicalement Jacob, lui posant les questions du genre «quoi de neuf», auxquelles Jacob répondait avec un grand sourire. Après quelques minutes de bavardage, il disparut de la chambre, laissant de nouveau la pièce dans le silence le plus total.

Bella et Jacob se regardèrent de nouveau, et quelques secondes plus tard, ils commencèrent à rire faiblement, mais franchement. Ils riaient du retour brutal à la réalité qu'ils avaient eu à cause de Charlie, mais aussi un peu à cause d'un malaise qui, pour une fois, était commun. Mais justement, c'était un malaise entendu, léger. Ce n'était pas un embarras insoutenable, c'était plus de la complicité qu'autre chose. Pourtant, un certain sentiment de flottement régnait dans la pièce. Comme si ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait réellement compris ce qui c'était passé. En fait, ils n'avaient pas vraiment réalisé la connexion qu'ils avaient eut. Comme si, d'une certaine façon, ça ne c'était jamais réellement produit…

«-Bon… On commence ce commentaire? Lança Bella, encore ce sourire complice au visage, voulant surtout revenir à la réalité.

-Bonne idée…!»

Jacob prit donc papier et crayon, et écrivit ce que lui dictait Bella. Il trouvait sa façon de parler de l'œuvre de Baudelaire des plus ravissantes :

«Baudelaire écrivait sur papier ce que lui chantait son cœur. Le serpent qui danse est l'observation de la beauté sublime; celle d'une femme qu'on aime. Qu'on aime pour toutes ses petites choses qui font d'elle ce qu'elle est, ce que nous sommes; ''Comme les flots grossis par la fonte des glaciers grondants, quand l'eau de ta bouche remonte au bord de tes dents, Je crois boire un vin de bohême amer et vainqueur, un ciel liquide qui parsème d'étoiles mon cœur'', à ce moment il parle de la salive qu'on goûte lorsqu'on embrasse avidement sa bien-aimée. Baudelaire rend le geste simple d'amoureux de s'embrasser en métaphores enivrantes, qui donnent tout simplement envie de… De…»

Un silence s'installa : elle hésitait à continuer sa phrase. Jacob, lui, n'était malheureusement pas du même avis :

«-De? Demanda Jacob, recyclé en scribe de service.

-… Qui donnent tout… tout simplement envie de…, commença-t-elle,… de se faire embrasser avec la même passion». Finit-elle, en diminuant sa voix au fur et à mesure.

Elle avait regardé Jacob en prononçant ses mots, ce qu'il avait remarqué. Mais aussi eut-elle finit sa phrase qu'elle détournât nerveusement son visage de l'indien.

Elle rougissait. Et il le savait. Il aimait la savoir rougir, ça lui faisait chaud au cœur. Il aurait très bien pu la narguer avec ça à ce moment-même, mais il s'en retint. La douceur de son amie était trop belle pour la ramener au monde réel.

«Monde réel…» Pensa-t-il. Quel monde réel. Celui où il la faisait souffrir…

Un voile de mélancolie vint de poser sur son visage. Il mourait d'envie de lui dire. Il mourait d'envie de la toucher, juste du bout des doigts, de toucher sa peau douce et fraiche. Simplement, poser sa main sur sa joue, la caresser. Voir dans ses yeux tout cet amour qu'il aime tant à voir. À lire. Contempler ses traits irréprochablement parfaits, ses yeux de biche perdue qui ne demande qu'à retrouver son chemin, son petit nez fin, ses lèvres roses et légèrement pulpeuses, ses joues rouges de gêne…

Bella retourna finalement sa tête vers lui. Voyant qu'il était pensif, elle lui demanda :

«-À… À quoi tu penses, Jake?»

«À toi», voulait-il dire. « À ta beauté, à la magnificence de ton esprit, à ton intelligence. À la perfection que tu es, qui me rend fou.» Il voulait lui dire toutes ses choses, mais c'était impossible.

Il devait s'en tenir au «plan», et continuer sa torture.

Il sortit donc le sourire le plus subjectif, avant de s'humecter sensuellement la lèvre, et de dire :

«-Je n'sais pas, je me disais que ce lit me rappelait de bons souvenirs…»Lança-t-il, insinuant le moment intense qu'ils avaient passés là, à s'embrasser comme des dingues.

Bella répondit cependant rapidement :

«-Un souvenir que t'as qualifié d'erreur, oui.» Rétorqua-t-elle, une certaine rancœur dans sa voix.

Cette phrase atterrit dans le ventre de Jacob comme un coup de poignard. Mais il ne le laissa pas paraître; le «plan» l'obligeait. Il se rapprocha donc du visage de Bella, qui le regardait sans scrupule : «-Mais, tu sais Bella…» Commença-t-il, tout en continuant d'approcher son visage de la dite Bella.

À chaque centimètre que Jacob transcendait, le visage de Bella s'adoucissait. Plus il s'avançait, plus le cœur de sa belle battait avec rapidité. Jacob pensa que c'était la plus belle musique à ses oreilles.

Finalement, ce ne fut qu'à environ un centimètre de ses lèvres qu'il finit, murmurant:

«-… Certaines erreurs valent la peine d'être commises…»

Chacun regardait les lèvres de l'autre avec une envie incommensurable. «Toujours la même chose, pensait Jacob, j'improvise sans arrêter et finalement je me laisse prendre à mon propre jeu… Comme si j'avais la force de résister à ses lèvres de toute façon…»

Il combla finalement le peu d'espace qu'il restait à franchir afin de sceller leurs lèvres. Ils s'embrassaient tendrement, et alors que Bella posa sa main gauche sur la nuque de Jacob, ce dernier en sentit un frisson d'excitation. Il savait que s'il ne s'arrêtait pas là, il n'allait pas réussir à s'arrêter. Sa Bella savait si bien comment le rendre fou, et même si c'était inconscient, ça ne faisait que prouver que leur corps étaient faits pour s'aimer.

Comment résister à une telle musique, cette de leur lèvres qui se disaient des mots d'amour, de leurs langues qui s'enlaçaient, de leur souffle qui s'entrechoquait, de leurs faibles gémissement qui valsaient…

Mais encore et toujours, le «plan» le rappelait à l'ordre.

Il se sépara donc de Bella, et, d'un sourire mesquin, il lui dit :

«-… Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il faut les répéter…!»

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, et se remit en place pour faire son travail de scribe. Mais ça ne suffisait pas à Bella.

«-J'peux savoir c'est quoi ton problème, Jacob Black?» S'offusquait-elle.

Le concerné leva les yeux vers elle, un sourire en coin pendu aux lèvres. Il jouait son rôle à merveille…

«-Je n'ai aucun problème, mais merci de t'inquiéter.

-Non mais écoutes-toi parler..! Tu… Tu m'embrasses, encore et… Et en plus tu insinues encore que c'est une erreur..? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça..?

-C'est que je te trouve magnifique quand tu es fâchée…

-Je… Ça… J…

-…Et aussi quand tu es toute rouge et que ton cœur palpite parce que je te complimente… Ça me donne encore plus envie de continuer de te complimenter….

-Je… Je sais que tu… Que tu entends mon cœur battre, mais c'n'est pas une raison de…

-De quoi? De te dire à quel point tu es magnifique et parfaite? D'essayer de te faire comprendre que tu n'as aucune raison d'être complexée sur ton corps, et… Crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle…» Sourit-il, avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

Elle savait qu'il essayait juste de l'embarrasser, mais elle n'en rougit pas moins. Elle tenta tout de même de répondre :

«-Jake, tu… Tu.…

-…Je…?

-…Tu… Tu fais chier!» Ragea-t-elle, rouge comme une pivoine, ce qui lui enlevait considérablement de la crédibilité.

Elle fit semblant de le bouder, mais ça ne dura pas vraiment. La vérité était que, malgré toute la force de caractère qu'elle pouvait posséder, elle n'arrivait pas à résister au sourire de Jacob, à sa voix, et même à ses compliments gênants. Elle fondait sous l'ardeur de ses yeux noirs… Elle y sombrait un peu plus chaque instant.

Quant à Jacob, lui, rit de vive voix, heureux d'avoir fait oublier sa colère à Bella. Enfin, pour le moment. Parce qu'elle n'allait pas tomber dans le panneau éternellement.

Jacob ne faisait qu'espérer que, le jour où il devra tout dévoiler, ce sera au _bon_ moment…

À suivre…

Alors, un peu de Jacob, ça explique des choses ou c'est encore plus confus ? Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce cher Jacob finira bien par éclairer vos lanternes!

Je veux des reviews ! C'est obligé !

Merci !

Irisie xx


End file.
